What defines us is how well we rise after falling
by Swooping Evil
Summary: A series of one-shots portraying the life of Professor McGonagall before, during and after Hogwarts.
1. Witch

"Minerva!"

The young baby jumped at the sound of her name and at once the toys which had been levitating around her fell noisily to the floor. Her eyes wide with shock, she stared back at her mother from her cot as tears started to pool in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry darling, Mummy didn't mean to scare you," moaned Isobel, walking over to the crying baby and picking her up. "There, there now, shh…"

"What's going on?" asked Robert, poking his head through the nursery door.

Isobel looked helplessly at her husband, whose face went from confused to understanding. Eyes darting between the cot, Minerva and the toys in a mess on the floor, he passed a hand through his hair and entered the room.

"Is it this… erm – this magic thing that's made this happen?"

Isobel looked down at the floor. "She might have squeezed through the bars of her cot –"

"And reached her toys on top of the wardrobe?" interrupted Robert. "Don't lie to me Isobel, please. We've put an end to that haven't we?"

Isobel blushed and looked away. Silence filled the room as both partners thought back to the previous night when Isobel had revealed her wand from a locked box and her true identity as a witch.

The silence seemed to go on forever until finally Robert spoke, his voice embarrassed but firm. "Here let me take her. You look exhausted, why don't you go get some sleep?"

Isobel passed over the baby who was already almost asleep before leaving. As she reached the door, she turned around briefly and looked her husband in the eyes, "I do love you, Robert."

Robert nodded slightly as he rocked the baby in his arm. Then looking up, he smiled a small smile and said, "I love you too, Isobel."


	2. Oscar

Chapter 2 –

"Minerva, could you go and stop your brothers from chasing Oscar please?" asked Isobel, her voice shaking only slightly.

The ten year old looked at her mother then father before obediently sliding off her stool and making her way out of the kitchen.

"Close the door behind you please, lass," called Robert warily.

Minerva did as she was told however the sound of tense voices was still audible as she climbed up the stairs. Biting her lip, she hurried to the first floor of the manse and followed the sound of giggles and scampering feet, which she knew belonged to her brothers. Pushing open the door of her father's study, she was greeted by the sight of Malcolm and Robert shrieking with laughter as they ran around the room trying to catch the cat.

"Stop torturing the poor cat," admonished Minerva as she picked up a frightened Oscar. "Look at him, he's terrified!"

"We were only playing," explained Robert.

"Oscar was having fun!" added Malcolm earnestly.

Minerva looked sternly at the two boys, however, the innocent and cute expressions of their faces made her anger short-lived.

"If you go brush your teeth now, I'll read you a story before bed," she said.

Her brothers perked up and Malcolm squealed excitedly. "Can it be the Santa Claus book?"

"In July?" joked Minerva. Malcolm pouted and Minerva grinned, "All right. But go brush your teeth first."

Malcolm giggled and ran out of the room to the bathroom, pulling his older brother with him.

"Thank you Minerva!" cried one of them from the hallway.

Minerva smiled. "Come now Oscar, let's get you some dinner."

Carrying the now calm cat down with her, she trudged down the stairs and was about to open the kitchen door when she heard her father's voice echo from within –

"– and let her go to a boarding school in a years time!"

"We have to!" retorted Isobel's angry voice.

Minerva pressed her eye against the keyhole to watch the scene before her. Her father was pacing up and down the kitchen; his glasses still perched on his long nose. Isobel was sitting at the table her forehead resting in her hands.

"Why can't she just go to one of the local schools?" said Robert, his voice rising slightly.

"Hush now Robert, the children will hear us!" whispered Isobel. "And you know why we can't send any of them there."

There was a pause as Robert stopped pacing and closed his eyes. "Are you sure they're all..." he waved his hand as he searched for the word, "magic as you say?"

"Yes."

Robert sighed and walked back over to the table and sat down opposite his wife. "Malcolm's only five-"

"And he has managed to get in all locked rooms without so much as a key!" snapped Isobel. "Your son Robert, no matter how many times we cut his hair it looks longer by the time we come back home. And Minerva…" Isobel sighed, "you remember Minerva as a baby?"

"Bagpipes playing by themselves, floating toys and able to make Oscar do her bidding with a snap of her fingers." Robert sagged, however after a few moments a small smile tugged at his lips. "Remember that time she got him to bring a whole packet of biscuits to her room for her?"

Isobel chuckled and nodded. Getting up, she patted her husband's hand. "We better make sure the little ones are in bed. It sounds pretty quiet up there which is promising."

Robert smiled and gave his wife an affectionate kiss. As her parents started to get up Minerva quickly moved away from the door as quietly as possible.


	3. Letter

Minerva fingered the yellow parchment Isobel had handed her.

 _Miss M. McGonagall_

 _McGonagall Manse_

 _Caithness_

 _Scotland_

The writing was in clear blue ink which sparkled and glittered like gems. Passing a finger across her name, Minerva felt her heart rate increase by what felt like a hundred as she realised the meaning of the situation. Mum had told of Hogwarts of course but it had all seemed like a fantasy then. The prospect of going to magical school was terrifying yet Minerva yearned to finally be in an environment where she could be herself and not live in fear of being seen or caught doing magic.

"Let's not wait for the grass to grow," said Isobel smiling. "Go on, take a peak."

Minerva felt her fingers tingle with anticipation. Biting her lip with excitement and worry, she flipped over the envelope and opened it.

"I'm sorry I won't be there to see you off, lass," said Robert that evening. Robert ruffled his daughter's hair as she sat on his knees in her pyjamas. "I'm not sure if they would let me on the platform anyway."

Minerva walked passed Dad's desk and sat on his lap. "We could smuggle you through the gate then. Nobody would know."

Robert chuckled and hugged Minerva closer to him. He felt useless, not being able to give any input or advice as he had never been to a wizarding school and knew hardly anything of Isobel or his children's world. Sighing, he removed his glasses and said. "The house won't feel the same without you!"

"And with nobody to help you with the boys, what on earth are you going to do?" joked Minerva, resting her head under his chin. "I will miss you though."

"I would be insulted if you didn't," said Robert kissing the top of her head. "You will write to your old Dad won't you?"

Minerva nodded eagerly, "Everyday if I can!"

"Good. You mustn't go forgetting about us, eh?"

She giggled, "Never! Not in a thousand years!"

"Correct answer," said Dad. "Anyway, you will be back before you know it to go trick or treating with your brothers."

"I look forward to it," answered Minerva truthfully. "I am a bit nervous though…"

"Hey," Robert smiled reassuringly at his daughter, "Don't worry, lass. This is a new start for you, a start of a new life. I am absolutely sure you will love every last bit of it. Now off to bed or you will be too tired to get up for the train tomorrow!"

Minerva giggled, "Thanks Dad." Giving him one last kiss on the cheek, she ran out of the office, her mind now already imagining her new life at Hogwarts.


	4. Pomona

September 2nd1947

"I'd hurry up if I were you. Curfew is in 10 minutes."

Minerva's head sprang up from the books it had been resting on causing them to almost topple of the library table.

"Sorry?" she asked confusedly.

The person who had spoken folded their arms and Minerva caught a glimpse of the yellow prefect badge pinned to their chest. "I said curfew is in ten minutes. Do you want any help tidying away your books?"

Embarrassed Minerva shook her and mumbled a quick thank you anyway. However as she started to pile the books in a neater stack, she noticed the Prefect pick up some of the fallen books and slot them back in their places on the shelves.

"The librarian gets in a bit of a huff if you don't leave the library at least five minutes before curfew," explained the Hufflepuff. "Although hardly anybody stays until that late. Especially first years…"

Minerva blushed, "I was preparing for my first Transfiguration lesson. I've heard it is very tough so I thought I'd practise the spells a bit first. I'll try not to make a habit of it, though."

The other girl chuckled good-naturedly. "None of the teachers expect you to know much when you first arrive. And Dumbledore, the Transfiguration Professor, makes sure everyone feels comfortable. You have nothing to worry about."

Minerva smiled as she felt a huge weight leave her shoulders. She had been worrying for the past two days whether or not the fact she had grown up in an environment with no magic; her mother having locked away her wand since she got married, would matter. Apparently not.

The other girl laughed. "You seem relieved. I promise you there are probably more people in your year who come from muggle families than wizarding ones. There isn't anything to worry about. Most first years who do come from wizarding families do not know much anyway. Everybody starts on more or less the same level. I'm Pomona Sprout by the way."

The Hufflepuff stuck out her hand and Minerva shook it.

"Minerva McGonagall," said Minerva.

Pomona smiled as she inserted the last book on the correct shelf. "Well, Minerva it has been nice meeting you! I have to run I'm afraid because my Common Room is at the other end of the castle but I hope everything goes well for you tomorrow. If you ever need directions if you get lost then don't be afraid to ask. I'll see you around!"

Minerva smiled and waved goodbye before scooping up her bag and hurrying out of the library to her own Common Room in the Gryffindor Tower.


	5. Curfew

"Miss McGonagall!" Dumbledore's voice echoed off the walls of the empty corridor. His face bore an astonished expression, quite understandably for it was an hour after curfew and Minerva McGonagall was not one to break school rules.

The girl jumped at the sound of her name and turned on the spot to come face to face with the Transfiguration Professor. Her mouth opened and closed several times and if it weren't for these strange circumstances Albus would have chuckled; he had never seen the girl speechless before.

Finally, she seemed to regain composure and Albus was surprised at the rather confident tone she had managed to adopt.

"Professor, Dumbledore Sir," she responded and Dumbledore was vaguely amused at the fact that she made no attempt to justify her being out at such late an hour.

"Miss McGonagall," he repeated, "May I ask why you are not in your dormitory getting a good night's sleep? I daresay you'll find it helpful what with your exams approaching," he finished, a slight twinkle in his eye.

The young first year seemed to lose her previous, somewhat confident demeanour, and she cowered under his gaze. The Gryffindor Head of House peered over his spectacles and considered the girl carefully before sighing and pulling himself up to his full height.

"Well, Miss McGonagall shall I accompany you back to your Common Room then?" he asked. Minerva jerked her head upwards a look of pure bewilderment on her face.

"I - I w-what? I don't understand? You're not going to punish me?" she stammered.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of the wizard's mouth and he asked the frightened girl, "Why? Would you like to be Miss McGonagall? If so it can easily be arranged," he concluded.

At the look of the horrified expression etched across her face, Albus actually chuckled, "No you will not be punished I don't think. However, I must express my slight displeasure that you are out at such an hour."

The Gryffindor hung her head in shame and Albus felt a slight twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again. I promise," she added as they both started to walk down the deserted corridor.

"I am sure that it won't," he replied quite cheerfully despite the girl's obvious embarrassment. "However, I must again ask you why you were out in the corridors?"

"I-I well... um... I forgot the password?" she said her voice getting higher pitch with every syllable making her statement sound more like a question.

The older wizard frowned a more concerned expression on his face now. He had known the witch for nearly a year and never once had she lied to a teacher before.

Debating on whether he ought to ask her again Albus finally settled on trying to push her a little more, "Miss McGonagall I have reason to believe that you are not being entirely truthful with me. I would like you to know that as your Head of House it is my duty to ensure that you are comfortable and at home here," at these words he stopped walking for they had finally reached the portrait hole.

Minerva shifted her weight from foot to foot and wrung her hands continuously, not even bothering to hide her clear anxiety and distress. Dumbledore's concern grew; he had never seen the girl so upset.

"I, well that is to say… my," she took a deep breath, "my father is a muggle," she stopped abruptly and looked down at her feat. Dumbledore frowned.

Like many of the young witches and wizards who came to Hogwarts, Minerva was one of the people whose parents were not both wizards or muggles. This meant that, due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, one of them most probably the muggle one, would have had a nasty shock upon learning that his or her partner had magical abilities. Furthermore, he vaguely remembered seeing Minerva raise her wand to another classmate when the other witch had insulted her father.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, then, as this still had not fully answered his question continued, "but what has this got to do with you being out in the corridors after curfew? I hope you are not getting any trouble from any of your housemates?"

The shuffling of feet and prolonged silence answered his question and Dumbledore fought to restrain a sigh. As the years went on there was still a lot of hate towards muggles in the wizarding world which Dumbledore thought ought to have disappeared after Grindelwald. However, he was not naïve. The amount of reports there had been for remarks against parents and muggleborns by students and teachers alike was outstanding.

"I don't suppose you would like to explain?" he asked despite knowing the answer.

The young girl looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, her stare resolute. "It's difficult, Sir," she said simply. Dumbledore really did sigh this time. She really was quite stubborn.

"Well, Miss McGonagall if that is all you have to say I think it is high time I bid you goodnight. I hope this will not occur again," he said wearily.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Um, well goodnight then," finished Minerva a little lamely.

A sad smile played on Albus's lips. No matter how stubborn the girl was she was still a very polite child.

The portrait of the Fat Lady, the occupier looking thoroughly disgruntled at being woken so late, swung forwards. Just as the young witch was about to climb through the older wizard spoke.

"Miss McGonagall, I would like you to meet me at my office tomorrow evening," he said lightly.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

Dumbledore, after seeing the look on her face quickly added, "You are not in trouble do not worry, but I would still like to see you tomorrow."

The man knew that this didn't really make things any better but he was quite concerned about the young girl and he wanted to find out what was truly troubling her.

Exams were very near and therefore the holidays were approaching fast, and Albus thought, as he watched the girl's puzzled face, that perhaps that might be a reason for her agitation and the breaking of school rules.

"All-all right Professor. I'll be there. What time would you like me to meet you at?" she enquired.

Albus thought for a moment or two before responding, "Seven o'clock will do I think. Now off to bed."

The young girl nodded and scrambled through the gaping hole leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. The man sighed as he watched the portrait swing shut and stood for a few moments staring at it.

Then, shaking his head he started to walk down the deserted corridor his destination having changed.

Previously he was quite intent on going straight to bed. Now, however, he had many things on his mind and so he walked towards the kitchens thinking of the mug of hot chocolate available down there.


	6. Animagus

Hello! I had to make a few changes to my previous chapter. I have now added dates so it is easier to follow the story. I hope you enjoy and also thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it!

* * *

1948 November

Minerva entered the Gryffindor Common Room and hurried to claim a seat by the fire before anyone else could take it. She then took a deep breath in before collapsing into the soft red armchair.

Now in her Second Year at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall was known as the cleverest and most determined witch of her year. She was a hard worker and had already won the Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer Award much to the delight of her teacher Albus Dumbledore who was the one who had introduced her to the organization.

The young girl's eyes swept the unusually empty Common Room. It was seven o'clock however, the Gryffindor did not have time to spare and therefore had briefly eaten her meal before rushing back upstairs.

Minerva kneaded her eyes with her knuckles. She felt exhausted and yet she knew that she could not sleep yet. Having taken Arithmancy a year early, time was not something she had a lot of. As he eyes started to close she felt her elbow slip off from its resting position on her knee. Jerking upright she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and frowned.

"No Minerva! You have things to do!" she muttered under her breath. Perhaps today she would finish her History of Magic essay and do the rest of her homework tomorrow night.

Happy with her decision, the girl bent forwards and collected her bag, which she had dumped unceremoniously onto the floor the moment she had settled down into the chair.

She retrieved her quill, some parchment and her History of Magic book. Then, she wrote along the top of her paper the title of the essay Professor Binns had set her year.

It was a while before she had thought of a correct introduction for her piece on the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards. However, when she started to write, the moment of the previous hesitation did not happen again. The scratching of her quill broke the silence in the Common Room, and Minerva was so engrossed in her work that she did not hear the footsteps of the person who had just come in.

"Miss McGonagall!" exclaimed the wizard who had just entered, "I did not expect to see you here so early!"

The second year jerked her head upwards, a look of utmost surprise on her face.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, I did not realise you had come in," she said, gradually regaining composure after her initial shock.

Dumbledore merely smiled and hoisted the stack of papers, which were sliding precociously out of his arms, back into the crook of his bent arm. Then, he walked towards the noticeboard whilst simultaneously pulling out a small box of pins.

Minerva looked back down at her half-finished essay and took a deep breath. She really was very tired. Perhaps she should just finish it tomorrow she thought.

Her eyes drifted towards the window and she gazed out of it only half seeing. The thought of the approaching Christmas holiday swam in the back of her mind and a wave of mixed emotions swept over her.

Minerva adored her family's manse in Caithness. She loved Scotland and she couldn't wait to see her two younger brothers again. However, the thought of hiding her magical abilities for two weeks and the thought of helping her mother conceal the bursts of accidental magic her brothers sometimes did, was not appealing.

Her grip loosened around her quill and it tittered gently between her fingers as she continued to stare unseeingly out of the window. The face of her father appeared in her mind's eye and again she sighed.

She loved her father very much and yet she would never be able to tell him all that she had achieved at school. He would never be able to understand what O.W.L.s were. He would never fully appreciate her talent in Transfiguration or grasp how she had managed to win her Quidditch team more than 60 points during her years at Hogwarts...

All of these things that made her the person she was, who defined and shaped her personality would never be fully understood by her father.

Minerva shook her head as if trying to clear the thoughts from her brain. But it was only after a few minutes that the thoughts came back to taunt her, and Minerva, being the smart sensible girl she was, knew that her concentration was now lost. No point trying to continue writing her essay.

Slowly she gathered her things and, having completely forgotten of Dumbledore's presence, did not notice him watching her with a slightly concerned frown on his face.

"Miss McGonagall, going to bed already?" he enquired.

The young girl jumped up, for the second time that evening, and turned to face her Professor yet again.

"I think so, Sir. I have just remembered that I haven't started to pack yet and I don't think I should leave it until later," she lied.

"I see. I assume then you are not going to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays then," he responded, "I suppose we will have to postpone our meetings then."

Minerva was surprised to see a little sadness in his eyes. "I suppose so, Sir," she answered, and suddenly she became aware that she too would very much miss their regular meetings as well.

It had become a habit of theirs to meet up every Wednesday evening for some tea and a little chat. After having found the young McGonagall in the empty hallways late at night, Dumbledore was keen to ensure that the young girl was all right. Despite the her intelligence and her serious nature, Albus knew that she was soft at heart and he had now made it his duty to make sure she was fitting in properly.

"Well, good night Miss McGonagall, I'll see you tomorrow," he added, a little more cheerfully.

"Goodnight. Sir." She turned and started her way up the staircase to the girl's dormitory but then stopped abruptly.

The Transfiguration Professor looked up from the paper he was hanging up and watched the young girl come back down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Forgotten something?"

"Sir, I've been meaning to ask," Minerva hesitated a bit, then, drawing all of her strength and courage she said, a little quickly, "Do you know anything about animagi?"

Albus chuckled, "I am the Transfiguration teacher you know"

Minerva blushed but determinedly hurried on, "Sorry Sir, of course, you are. I-I just wanted to ask if… whether y-you could," the girl took a deep breath, "whether you could teach me to become one?" she finished before looking expectantly into his brilliant blue eyes.

Albus was shocked for a while, he was about to answer that he could not as it was a dangerous and complicated bit of magic but then, as he stared back into her hopeful emerald green eyes something stopped him.

It was a while before he spoke, "I'll have to ask the headmaster, and only if he agrees will I be able to help you,"

The young girl's eyes gleamed in triumph however, she did not jump up in excitement or scream with delight. As a matter of fact, she did not show any obvious sign of joy but, from the look in her eyes, Albus could tell she was ecstatic.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, "I really appreciate it!" she added and Dumbledore smiled.

"Not at all, not at all. Now, weren't you off to pack your suitcase?" he asked.

"Yes… yes, I was…," she paused again as trying to fully remember what she had been planning on doing beforehand then shaking her head as if it didn't matter anymore. Minerva blinked and continued, "Thank you again, Professor," and she rushed up the dormitory stairs without waiting for her teacher's response.

Dumbledore chuckled. She really was a remarkable witch. He would never have expected a second year to ask him that question. However, if anybody was going to it would have been her.


	7. Christmas

1948 December

It was early in the morning however, not everyone was sleeping in the Scottish manse.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting, her knees drawn up to her chest, on the window seat in her bedroom. Her eyes were watching the delicate snowflakes drifting in a downwards spiral towards the already covered ground and she stared transfixed by the elegant meander of the ice crystals.

It was Christmas Day and Minerva smiled slightly at the thought of the looks of excitement, which would no doubt be etched on her brother's faces when they finally got out of bed. She knew that Robert, who was now in his first year at Hogwarts, had terribly missed their parents even though he would never admit it. She chuckled softly at her brother's attitude knowing full well that she had been exactly the same as a first year.

It was for more than half an hour that Minerva sat there as she had woken up at five o'clock in the morning. Contemplating on whether she should accompany her father to church, Minerva lifted her hand and gently wiped the condensation off her window, peering through the small square she'd made as she did so.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought longingly of the castle she was now able to call home. Perhaps next year she'd stay for Christmas she thought. Her friend Pomona had told her the decorations were absolutely wonderful every year.

Suddenly Minerva jumped up from her previously sitting position and looked wildly around the room. Thinking of Hogwarts had reminded her of the homework Albus Dumbledore had set her.

After having asked him numerous times the previous year, her Transfiguration Professor had finally accepted to teach her how to become an animagus. The journey had been long and arduous, however, Minerva being the girl she was, was not easily dissuaded. The young girl spent every day practising the spell in order to make the transformation easier.

Hurriedly she scrambled off the window seat and stood in the centre of her room, allowing her more space to transform. Thankful that Dumbledore had spoken to the Ministry about her practising the spell in Caithness, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"Amato Animo Animato Animagus" she whispered while still speaking clearly.

Almost immediately after repeating the spell she felt her skin melt into fur, her body shrink until she would have been easily able to hide under her bed, and her senses becoming much more pronounced. The feeling was wonderful and Minerva revelled in this new sentiment of utmost pleasure and freedom.

Thankful that she only had to practise this spell for another week until she could change at free will, Minerva opened her eyes and padded across her small bedroom floor. She jumped up onto the ledge she had previously been seated on and internally laughed at how agile she had become. She then curled up on the soft cushions covering the seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

The bright sun batted against her eyelids and Minerva opened her eyes gently. She peered out of the window to see that the sun had risen however, the village still looked dormant. Too impatient to wait any longer Minerva jumped off from where she was perched and again, concentrating hard, transformed back into herself again.

A few minutes later she was carefully tiptoeing down the stairs of her house, heading towards the living room. When she entered the room, the cold air hit her hard and she hurried towards the fireplace with aim of trying to light a fire. After doing so Minerva walked around the room a bit. She walked towards the bookshelf and traced her fingers along the many books her father had collected and bought.

A wave of nostalgia hit her like a tidal wave. It was the first time she had been alone in the room she once so adored since she had arrived back in Caithness and Minerva felt all the memories flooding back. Finally, she paused and selected one of her favourite books which her father used to read to her every night as a child. She smiled slightly as the book slid out of its place on the shelf and carefully she walked towards her father's favourite armchair and settled down in it, book in hand and covering herself with a tartan blanket.

"I see someone has stolen my seat," said a voice which startled the young girl so much the book nearly flew out of her hands.

"Sorry lass," continued her father, a large grin on his face, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Minerva's face also bore a huge smile and she hastily removed the covers she had wrapped herself in, put the book down and rushed to hug her father.

After returning from Hogwarts her father had not been able to greet them due to him having needed to travel to London. This was now the first time she had seen him in several months and Minerva felt immeasurable joy as she saw him walk into the living room, his glasses and his favourite pyjamas on.

"'I've missed you," she said as she ran into her father's outstretched arms.

Robert beamed and patted her head gently as she wrapped her arms around him, "Now what time do you call this young lady," he said with mock seriousness.

Minerva gave sheepish smiled, "I couldn't sleep. Can I come to church with you today?"

Robert's eyebrows shot up, "Of course you can sweetheart. I'll be leaving in an hour or so."

Minerva nodded and as her father patted her head again the sound of hurried footsteps echoed around the house. Her smile grew bigger as Malcolm and Robert came bursting into the living room.

* * *

"We're back," yelled Robert who was holding Minerva's hand.

Minerva giggled as Malcolm came rushing into the room his arms wrapped around two massive boxes.

"Finally! Minerva look at all the presents!" he shouted a huge grin on his face. Then, just as quickly as he had come, the young boy dashed out of the hallway. The creaking of springs audible through the corridor as Malcolm leapt onto the sofa.

Hand in hand, both Minerva and her father walked through the to the living room to be greeted by her mother Isobel and her younger brother Robert.

"Well, Malcolm is desperate to open presents so hurry and sit down quickly," said Isobel and Minerva nodded sitting down on a space on the floor next to her mother.


	8. Birthday

October 1950

Minerva knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door. She waited for a while but when he still did not answer she knocked again a little harder.

"Come in," he called. Minerva entered the room and closed the door carefully behind her. "Ah, Miss McGonagall, good evening.

"Good evening, Sir," she responded and seated herself in the chair opposite the desk Dumbledore was seated at. "I'd like to thank you personally for the Prefect badge, it's – well, it's something my father can understand and he really is very proud," she finished smiling slightly.

"Not at all, Miss McGonagall," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "And it is the Headmaster you should be thanking, not me," he added a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose so…" said Minerva as Dumbledore conjured two steaming mugs of tea with an elegant flick of his wand.

"I heard it was your birthday today," he said passing her the mug of tea, "will you be going home for the holidays?"

"Yes it is and no I don't think I will," she answered and when Dumbledore made no attempt to speak she continued, "I have OWLs this year and I think I'd like to get myself organised sooner rather than later."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Already thinking of your OWLs? I think you must be one of the most enthusiastic students I've had if you're already thinking of your OWLs which are months away from now."

Minerva blushed slightly but smiled all the same. "My father always says that it's better to be prepared than not, and I really have to do well," she said.

Dumbledore chuckled once again. "And he is quite right about that," he paused for a few seconds before adding, "Might I ask you what you are thinking about doing in the future?"

Minerva blinked, "Well – well, I haven't given it much thought truth be told," she confessed. She paused and frowned before continuing slowly," but… well… I thought that perhaps I could work at the Ministry for a while…" she trailed off and pursed her lips slightly.

Her mother had once told her that, when a student, she had wanted to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. However, having married a Muggle once she graduated that dream was no longer possible.

Dumbledore looked at Minerva expectantly and she continued, "I thought that working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be interesting. My mother wanted to work there before she got engaged with," suddenly she stopped, the conversation felt a little too personal.

Dumbledore pressed the tips of his fingers together. "I understand."

Minerva looked into his dazzling blue eyes and she felt as though she were being X-rayed. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably and Dumbledore broke the silence, "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement does sound quite interesting and I am sure you will find it an exciting and a challenging enough workplace."

"I hope so Sir, but I am sure we will discuss more on this topic during Career Advice?" asked Minerva feeling slightly happier that the conversation had changed direction.

"Yes, we will," answered Dumbledore, smiling kindly. "So do you plan on celebrating your birthday this evening?"

Minerva blushed slightly. "I am not really a birthday person," she answered. "My brothers do try to surprise me every two years or so but usually we just have a small dinner," she shrugged as if emphasising the point that she did not care much for birthdays.

"Perhaps a quick game of chess and hot chocolate then to celebrate?"

Minerva smiled as Dumbledore brought out the chessboard and the pieces they played with each week. She had yet to beat him a second time and was determined to do this.

After a few hours of a very intense game, Dumbledore finally checkmated Minerva's king. "Perhaps next Wednesday then," he said and Minerva smiled.

"Perhaps. I think I ought to go now, Pomona sent me a gift this morning and I really should send her a thank you note."

Dumbledore smiled gently, "Enjoy your evening then Miss McGonagall," he said as she walked over to the door.

"Thank you, Professor," she answered before quickly disappearing down the staircase.

* * *

Minerva hurried down the corridors, careful to avoid the one Peeves was in; she did not want to be covered in ink like her classmates had been only a few hours ago.

As she walked down the almost empty corridor she vaguely saw two black blobs rushing down the hall making a beeline straight for her. Narrowing her eyes she tried to identify who the two people were and told herself that she must make sure she brings her glasses wherever she went from now on; her eyesight was really getting quite poor.

As the black dots approached she was able to recognise her brother Malcolm, who had just started at Hogwarts, and Robbie who had been her for almost three years.

"Minerva,' yelled the youngest of the two and he ran into her, almost knocking her off her feet, to give her a hug.

Minerva laughed as she patted Malcolm's head, "Malcolm," she said with the same enthusiasm and excitement her brother had said her name. Malcolm looked up and gently nudged her arm, however, a huge beam was spread across his face.

"We have presents for you," Robert informed her, his face also carrying a huge smile.

Minerva looked at him and also gave him a hug, which he only half tried to stop. Having both been sorted into Ravenclaw like their mother, Minerva did not see much of her brother's apart from when they were out in the corridors during her prefect duties.

"We hope you like them," said Malcolm as he shoved his hand deep into his bag and extracted a small, badly wrapped package.

"Oh you didn't have to," reproved Minerva however, she felt a little excited all the same.

"Of course we did. You're our big sister," said Robert, he too holding a small package.

"Thank you boys, that's very kind of you," Minerva told them and she took both of the packages from them.

Carefully she unwrapped them to find several sweet boxes and a new book on Transfigurations.

Minerva beamed, "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Bending over slightly, she gave both boys a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh," grumbled Malcolm rubbing his forehead and Minerva laughed.

"I'm allowed to kiss you whenever I like Malcolm McGonagall because I am your big sister," she informed him dressing herself up to her full height, however, a smile was playing on her lips. "Well, off to bed both of you or you'll be in trouble."

"But you're a Prefect, you could easily get us out of trouble," said Robbie cheekily.

"You know I could very well not. It's nearly passed curfew and there will be many prefects patrolling the corridors, not only me I might add. I advise you both to go back to your Common Rooms before you get into trouble."

Both boys nodded. "Goodnight big sis'," shouted Malcolm when he reached the end of the corridor.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Goodnight! Thank you for the presents!"

Both of her brothers turned around grinning and waved as they rushed back down the corridor they had come from. Minerva smiled happily before she too turned around and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Finally, arriving at the Fat Lady's Portrait and quickly saying the password _Plimpy,_ she scrambled through the hole and went straight up to bed.


	9. Quidditch

1953 April

Minerva walked down the corridors alongside Leo Davis the Head Boy, her Head Girl badge pinned to her chest.

"McGonagall," someone shouted and the hurried footsteps told Minerva that that person was running, "Minerva wait!" shouted the person, Minerva spun around. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain was running up to her, panting and clutching his chest, clearly, he had been running for quite some time.

"Minerva," he repeated, he gulped in the air deeply before continuing, "For the match today – we – we aren't playing against Ravenclaw but Slytherin instead… I-I just found out," he said breathing heavily.

Minerva looked at him with the utmost surprise then, when the information had sunk in, she looked positively furious. "Who – What? What?" she exclaimed and stopped walking abruptly.

"Professor Slughorn just told me," said Michael, having now regained his breath.

"But – but the match is in less than an hour!" spluttered Minerva, who had not been this angry for quite a while. "Does he really expect us to get ready to play a completely different team in under an hour?"

"I know, I know…" said Michael shaking his head, "But there is nothing we can do now," then seeing the still furious look on Minerva's face he continued, "Look, have some lunch, get ready and then meet me in the changing room as quickly as you can. Ten - fifteen minutes if you can make it. If you see any more of the team ask them to do the same. I need to make some new plans now and we'll discuss it as a team before the match," he started to walk backwards, "Don't worry about it Minerva, we have one of the best teams and you've all been flying really well lately. Just eat quickly and meet me down on the pitch soon okay?"

Minerva nodded however, she was still very angry. Then, she turned around and was surprised to see Leo still standing in the corridor, looking unsure on whether he should have left or stayed.

"Let's go," she said through clenched teeth and both of them finished patrolling the seventh corridor before Minerva quickly departed, running down the stairs two at a time.

She briefly glanced at her watch and noticed that she only had 5 minutes left to eat and find a broom. She made an impatient sound as she rushed through the doors of the Great Hall and quickly found a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Minerva what on earth is wrong?" cried Augusta as she watched her friend pile her plate with carrots and Shepard's pie a harried expression on her face.

"No time to explain," said Minerva through rapid mouthfuls.

Augusta gave a concerned look to Frank Longbottom next to her, however, when he shook his head she merely shrugged and continued to read the Daily Prophet clutched in her hands.

It was only for another two minutes that Minerva was at the table before she abruptly stood up again and ran back down through the doors of the Great Hall. Her haste was so great that she didn't see Headmaster Dippet rounding the corner.

"Careful now McGonagall," called the headmaster as Minerva dodged him mumbling her apologies as she ran.

Finally, she skidded to a halt outside the changing rooms and walked inside panting slightly. Nearly the whole team were gathered around the whiteboard where Michael had written the new plan and new tactics. Hurriedly Minerva found a seat and sat down with the rest of them, waiting for the other team members to arrive.

* * *

The sound of the crowd was deafening as the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch. Minerva walked with the rest of her team a school broom clutched in her hand.

The Slytherin team could be seen walking over from the opposite end of the pitch, arrogant smirks smeared across their faces. Minerva's fingers tightened around her broom. Breathing hard, the only thought she had in mind was to wipe their smiles off their faces by beating them in this match.

"Mount your broom!" yelled the referee after the two captains had shaken hands.

Minerva mounted her broom and when the whistle went, pushed her feet off the ground. Eyeing Michael, the second chaser, she zoomed towards the airborne Quaffle dodging some Bludgers as she went. Together they both pelted towards the goal posts passing the Quaffle to each other whenever a Slytherin got too close.

"And Minerva McGonagall has the Quaffle who she then passes to Michael Hornby who tries to shoot but is stopped by the Slytherin Keeper, Lena McLorny," shouted Augusta the commentator.

Minerva however, paid little attention to what she was saying as she hurriedly tried to catch up with the Slytherin chaser who had taken the Quaffle. Narrowly dodging another Bludger she dove downwards heading straight for the Quaffle wedged in the Slytherin's arm. In one fluid movement, she seized the Quaffle and drew up from her dive.

Wind whistling through her ears, Minerva felt her hair flap wildly across her face as she sped towards the goalposts.

"And Gryffindor SCORES – " but the rest of Augusta's words were drowned by the roaring of the crowd.

Minerva grinned as she continued to dash from one end of the pitch to the other, Gryffindor scoring more and more points.

"Gryffindor 70 – Slytherin 20," shouted Augusta from the stands.

Minerva looked at Michael who gave her the thumbs up. Quickly she turned to face him ready to catch the Quaffle when suddenly the whistle blew and Augusta shouted from the stands that Alexander Moore the Gryffindor Seeker had caught the snitch.

Beaming Minerva whirled around to meet the rest of the team when suddenly a Bludger collided directly into her side. A huge gasp of horror erupted throughout the stadium as Minerva felt her vision cloud with black and yellow spots and slide off her broom.

* * *

"Minerva, are you ok? Minerva, please wake up!" pleaded a voice.

"Malcolm?" she muttered and gingerly she opened her eyes to see both of her brothers standing next to her. She blinked again and saw the rest of her teammates gathered around the other half of her bed.

"I - what are you all doing here?" she asked, her voice getting a little stronger with every word she spoke.

"Well seeing as you nearly died on the pitch we thought it might be kind to see if you were all right," said Michael, smirking slightly.

"Ha – ha very funny," replied Minerva sarcastically, however, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"We also thought that you might like to see this," said Alexander Moore. As she spoke the team broke apart to reveal a huge silver cup.

"We won!" said Minerva her smile now growing into a broad grin.

"Yes, we –"

But Michael was interrupted by the matron who had bustled through, several potions clutched in her hands, "All right McGonagall I'd like you to take these potions as soon as possible. Everybody out! She has just broken 3 ribs and cracked her skull! She needs peace, quiet and bed rest!" she exclaimed shoving the team, Robert and Malcolm out of the room.

"We'll come back Minerva!" shouted Robert from across the room.

"Yes don't worry!" yelled Malcolm who waved at her before disappearing behind the large oak doors.

Minerva chuckled however, she stopped quite abruptly due to the pain in her chest.

"Drink this," chided the matron, however her face creased into a more kindly expression.

Minerva did as she was told and, after setting down the empty potion bottles, she lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes.


	10. Leaving Hogwarts

"Ah, Miss McGonagall, good evening," said Dumbledore; looking up from the many forms he had been sorting out.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore," replied Minerva who had just entered his office. Closing the door behind her she walked up towards his desk and took a seat in the chair opposite her teacher.

Dumbledore finished writing whatever he was writing on the form, then, satisfied, he grouped up all the papers and set them aside so that he could devote his full attention to his student. "So this is it," he said, watching the young Gryffindor from over his half–mooned spectacles.

"This is it," agreed Minerva suddenly feeling a huge wave of sadness at the thought that this was the last meeting she would ever have with her Transfiguration Professor.

After a long pause, Dumbledore asked, "Will you be going straight to London tomorrow?"

Minerva sighed before answering, "I – no, no I won't be," then breathing in she continued, "My brothers can't disapparate yet so I need to bring them back home to Caithness before leaving. I've decided that I'll stay in Caithness until I start at the Ministry."

"Have you found somewhere to stay?" asked Dumbledore quietly, noticing Minerva's subdued attitude.

"I think I'll stay in the Leaky Cauldron for a while because of it being quite close to the Ministry and Diagon Alley. After that, I am not too sure, but I think once I start working full time at the Ministry, I'll try to buy my own place," replied Minerva. There was a long pause before she continued, "I will miss Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Hogwarts will always be here for you Minerva if ever you wish to come back," he said.

Minerva looked back up from her feet. It was rare for Dumbledore to use her first name and Minerva blinked quickly and looked back down at her feet grateful for her Professor's constant support, never wavering. Her voice could no longer be trusted as she was overcome with emotion so she merely nodded careful to avoid Dumbledore's eyes, as he always seemed to be able to see right through her whenever she looked at him.

Dumbledore's beard twitched and he settled back down in his chair. "When do you start at the Ministry?" he enquired.

"September the third," answered Minerva in a slight whisper. Dumbledore nodded and a silence fell over the room. Minerva looked around the office she was so used to and gave a sad smile at the thought that this would be the last time she would ever see the room.

"Thank you for helping me get the job," said Minerva breaking the silence.

"Not at all, it is my job as your teacher to ensure that you can pursue any career you want to pursue after Hogwarts," then he leaned forward, "I am sure you will enjoy your time at the Ministry. However, do come to pay me a visit from time to time or send a letter."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, Professor," Minerva smoothed her robes and stood up. "I think I ought to go now; I need to make sure Robert and Malcolm are ready and…" she trailed off.

"Of course," said Professor Dumbledore, he too standing up. He walked her over to the door and opened it wide for Minerva to pass through.

"I suppose this is goodbye then," said Minerva a little sadly.

Dumbledore smiled as she walked through the doorframe, "It is goodbye for now."

Minerva frowned, confused by his answer. However, knowing the Transfiguration Professor as she did, she decided to let it go.

"Thank you for everything, Professor Dumbledore," said Minerva sincerely. Then, hoisting the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, with a small wave of her hand, Minerva turned around and made her ay to her dormitory.

It was a while before she arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. Quickly saying the password she slipped through the hole and went up to her dormitory. As she got into bed, after having finally extracted some muggle clothing from the bottom of her trunk, Minerva briefly looking around the sleeping dormitory and sighed at the thought that this would be the last time she would ever sleep here.


	11. Summer

The train whistled loudly and Minerva gently pushed some first years onto the train before entering it as well, along with her friend Augusta.

"I can't believe we are never going back to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Augusta suddenly, scaring the first years that Minerva had ushered onto the train who were walking in front of them.

"I know," answered Minerva, more to herself than anyone else.

"Come on let's find a compartment," said Augusta grabbing Minerva's hand and dragging her along the train.

As the two girls settled down in a compartment with Michael and Clare, Minerva watched the castle slowly diminish into the distance and sighed softly, her face resting on the palm of her hand.

"Anyone up for a game of chess?" asked Michael cheerfully. Clare shrugged and slid over the bench so that she was opposite Michael whilst Augusta and Minerva engaged themselves in an interesting conversation about their future plans.

It was only when the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross did Minerva truly feel the sudden realisation that she was never going back to Hogwarts.

"We will keep in touch won't we?" said Clare, her eyebrows furrowed and expression sad.

Augusta pursed her lip. "Of course we will."

* * *

Having finally found Malcolm and Robert, Minerva walked at a brisk pace towards the barrier. With a glance at her watch, she gave an impatient sound and tightened her grip on her luggage.

"It's fine Minerva, Mum and Dad won't mind if we are a little late," sighed Robert who was now in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Minerva just gave him a sharp look as they were pushed through the barrier by a wizard who had just checked to see if any muggles were walking past. "Hurry now Malcolm," said Minerva as her youngest brother trailed behind his other two siblings.

"Can we take the knight bus?" was the younger boys response as he hurried to catch up.

"Hush now Malcolm, people are watching," she reprimanded him quietly, however, she gave a slight nod of the head and Malcolm beamed.

As the three McGonagall's trooped with the rest of the crowd, Minerva took hold of Malcolm's trunk as well as her own due to him having managed to annoy many of the people by rolling on top of their toes with it. Slowly they detached themselves from the crowd and followed a few other Hogwarts students down an alleyway where the Knight Bus was already waiting.

"Quickly now Malcolm," repeated Minerva and her brother scrambled onto the bus while she and Robert pulled the trunks aboard. "And could you go and tell the conductor where we want to go please," she said as she managed to heave the last of the trunks on the triple-decker bus. Malcolm nodded and scurried away.

"When do we need to be back by?" enquired Robert who gave Minerva his hand to help her on the bus.

"In less than an hour," answered Minerva. She glanced at her watch for the second time and said, "In half an hour. I hope we'll make it on time," she added a puzzled expression on his face.

"We should do," reassured Robert.

"I hope so," answered Minerva as they tried to find Malcolm amongst the crowd, "Father has invited some of the other reverends for lunch and he told them we would be there…" Minerva looked left and right trying to find Malcolm, "Ah there he is. Robert could you go and get him please, I'll find some seats for us upstairs."

Robert nodded and Minerva watched him weave his way through the many witches and wizards before turning around and walking up the stairs to see if there were any available seats.

* * *

Phew done. So I've also been having troubles uploading so I deleted the story and tried again so hopefully, it should work. :)


	12. NEWTs

Okay so it has happened again, my chapters won't upload... I think I'm going crazy!

* * *

1954 July

"Minerva, your letter has just arrived!" shouted Isobel from downstairs.

"Coming," answered Minerva. Quickly she finished tying her long black hair into a plait and hurried out onto the landing and down the stairs.

"Goodness Minerva you'll wake the whole village if you carry on jumping like that," said Isobel although she was smiling slightly. Minerva did not smile, however, and instead, she looked wildly around the kitchen for the letter.

"Calm down sweetheart and breathe," started Isobel who was looking a little worriedly down at her daughter. "Here you go," she added handing over Minerva's NEWTs result letter.

Minerva took the letter and suddenly she did not want to see what was inside. This letter would change her life completely. It would tell her whether she would be able to go to the Ministry, where she would work in the future and if disaster struck, no matter how much Minerva loved Hogwarts, whether she would need to go back again.

"Minerva listen to me," started Isobel who lifted her daughter's head with the tips of her fingers, "You _will_ be fine."

Minerva gave a strange sort of movement between a shrug and a nod before looking back down at the letter in her hands. Then, with a huge intake of the breath, she flipped it around and unsealed it.

* * *

"I couldn't be more proud of you lass," said her father when he returned from church. Minerva let him embrace her, however; she noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Now Minerva dear could put your, hum, letter upstairs please," said her dad and Minerva was suddenly pulled brutally back down to Earth. "We have some guests arriving soon and…" he trailed off.

Minerva felt her face fall and quickly looked down and pretended to smooth her skirt so as to hide her disappointment. "Of – of course, dad I'll just – I'll just, I'll go up now," and hurriedly Minerva dashed from the room and ran up the stairs wiping her eyes as she went.

She had received top marks in all of her N.E.W.T.s, something which was quite rare for someone who had taken nearly all of the available courses. And despite her hard work, she would have to hide the certificate commemorating her results somewhere in her bedroom, away from all Muggle eyes.

Minerva walked towards her bedside table and opened the drawer. In it were several other certificates, her most prized one being the Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer Award. Sadly she slowly stowed away her result paper and closed the drawer. Then, composing herself and straightening her skirt, she walked back down the stairs in order to be ready to greet the guest who had just arrived.

"Hello Robert, Isobel," said Arthur, a close friend of Minerva's father.

"Good evening Arthur," said Isobel as she walked to close the door behind him.

"My word!" exclaimed Arthur as Malcolm and Robert entered the hallway. "Malcolm and Robert, how are you? I haven't seen you since you were babies, my goodness haven't you grown!" Arthur beamed and went forward to shake the hands of the two youngest McGonagall's who were trying very hard not to giggle.

Minerva walked down the stairs and also shook hands with the guest before he was directed towards the dining room. "Behave, boys," she whispered sharply to her brothers as they started to laugh at the retreating back of Arthur Miggs.


	13. Dougal I

"Minerva!" cried Isobel.

Minerva looked up from the letter she was writing. Her quill was paused in mid air, a little droplet of ink dripping slowly but steadily down the nib. Holding her breath she closed her eyes and hoped that her mum would give up and stop calling her.

"Minerva McGonagall I know you can hear me!"

Minerva sighed and put her quill down on her desk. Screwing her ink bottle shut and neatly folding her letter, she hurriedly stood up and left her room.

Isobel was standing at the foot of the staircase, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"I knew you were ignoring me," she said. Then, her expression softening she continued, "Could you go down to the market for me please?" Minerva grimaced. "Please sweetheart," pleaded Isobel. "It shouldn't take long."

Minerva sighed, struggling between the options of staying at home to read her new Transfiguration book and helping her mum. Finally deciding that if she did go to the market she would be able to post her letter to Pomona, Minerva conceded, "All right. What do we need?"

"Thank you. The list is on the counter by the fruit bowl," said Isobel, already walking back down the hallway. "I've left some coins on the table. If you hurry the confectionary stall might still be open!"

A small smile spread across Minerva's lips as she walked back up the stairs; she knew Mum had been craving the small caramels Robert and Malcolm had eaten last week. "I'll be quick then," she shouted back down the stairs.

Hurrying to her bedroom, she grabbed a small cardigan, a bag and an envelope on which she scrawled Pomona's address and inserted the neatly folded letter on her desk. Placing the letter securely in her bag, she went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thank you darling," said Isobel. "Anyway, the fresh air might even do you some good."

Minerva rolled her eyes at her mum but smiled all the same. "Maybe." Grabbing the shopping list and scooping up the coins she then made her way outside. "See you in an hour or so!" she called out, before closing the front door shut.

As she began her walk to town a gush of warm air enveloped her, and she realised only after she had closed the front door that she had no need of her cardigan. Nevertheless the stroll towards the village was calm and peaceful and as Minerva strode along the small dirt path, she grudgingly had to admit that she was happy to be out of the house and free of her cramped, dark room. Breathing in deeply she smiled as she felt the small breeze tickle her face and heard the birds chirp from the trees above. Truth be told, she was quite happy to be back in Caithness where things were peaceful, quiet and simple. Hogwarts was always full of excitement and always kept you on your toes. However, the peacefulness of the Scottish moors was welcome after the tough NEWT year she had just survived.

As she neared the town square, Minerva smiled to see the many different coloured stalls spread out across the pavement and the road. She had missed the calm mornings of walking down the market and buying food without the constant fear of being catapulted with snowballs by her brothers like she had been in Hogsmeade. Furthermore, the sound of the large fountain which stood grandly in the middle of the square, promoted this sense of calm and normality which Minerva had so missed.

As she neared the individual stalls, Minerva checked the list her mother had given her and started to make her way around the tables laden with vegetables, fruits and other foods. She greeted many of the villagers with a small nod of the head a smile or sometimes a 'good morning' however, Minerva mostly kept to herself. She had not been down to the village for several years and many of the people gathered around the stands were now complete strangers to her.

Finally having successfully ticked off all of the things on her mother's list as well as having posted her letter to the Pomona, Minerva started to make her way home. However, she had only taken two steps when a man suddenly walked into her. Stumbling backwards and tripping on a loose cobblestone, Minerva would have fallen straight into the water fountain if the man hadn't caught her hand and pulled her back up.

"You don't want to go falling in there," he said. "Especially not on such fine a day!"

"If you had been looking where you were going then I would not have nearly fallen in!" retorted Minerva angrily.

"Aye, but if I hadn't caught you, you would definitely have fallen in."

Minerva was about to reply but stopped in her tracks when she finally looked up into the man's face. He could not have been any older than she was. He had a mop of curly, sandy blond hair and light blue eyes which were sparkling with amusement. He smiled at her and his tanned skin crinkled around his eyes.

Finally finding her voice, Minerva crossed her arms. "Either way, you should be more careful in future."

The boy chuckled. "Point taken, Miss. I honestly meant no harm."

Minerva looked down at her feet a little embarrassed. "It's all right. I don't think I was paying to much attention either"

He shrugged and smiled at her making Minerva's stomach twist. "I don't see you much around here," he said conversationally.

"I was at a boarding school for seven years," explained Minerva. "I just finished my final year last week. I'm staying with my parents for the summer."

"Only for the summer?"

A wry smile spread across Minerva's mouth, however, she looked away so that he couldn't see. "Those are my plans so far," she said nonchalantly. "How about you?"

"My plans? I'm helping my old man with the farm at the moment. If you look between those trees, you will just about see it."

He pointed a small house in the distance and Minerva nodded, realising that she had been waking up to the sight of that particular farm every day since she was girl. The house was just about visible through her bedroom window.

"I realise I don't know your name," said the young man, interrupting Minerva's thoughts.

"And I yours," replied Minerva, looking back at him.

"Dougal McGregor," said the boy, extending a hand.

"Minerva McGonagall," answered Minerva, shaking his hand. "And I really ought to be off, my mother will be expecting me soon."

Dougal smiled, "Well then, I won't keep you any longer Minerva McGonagall. Is there any chance I'll see you again."

Minerva shrugged, "Maybe."

Dougal smiled. Bending down he handed back the shopping bag she had dropped when she had tripped. Minerva thanked him and left. It was only when she knew he was no longer looking that she turned around and watched the farmer boy continue his errands. Smiling she turned back around and walked back to the McGonagall manse, grateful after all that her mother had forced her out of the house after all.


	14. Out

17 July 1954

"Dad?" Minerva poked her head in the study. "Mum wants to see you."

Robert looked up from the heavy stack of papers on his desk. "I'm not in trouble am I?" Minerva grimaced and Dad smiled, "That bad is it, eh? I better go down quickly."

"Malcolm and Robert are driving her up the wall apparently. She wants them out of the kitchen as soon as possible," said Minerva.

"Well I am not surprised, they have been right old pests since they've been back." Dad winked at Minerva and she grinned. "I heard you are going out tonight with the McGregor boy, Dougal."

Minerva started to fiddle with a loose thread on her cardigan. "You heard correctly," she said. "He should be here in a moment."

Robert folded his glasses and placed them in his pocket. "Well enjoy yourself but don't get back to late."

"I promise," said Minerva.

Dad walked around his desk, linked arms with Minerva and they started walking downstairs. "Back before nine?"

"No later than ten?" tried Minerva hopefully.

Robert stopped and thought for a moment before smiling. "Deal," he said.

They shook on it and as soon as their hands parted, the doorbell rang.

"Have fun lass," said Robert.

Minerva gave him a quick hug and a kiss before whispering a thank you and, "I hope you don't get into too much trouble with Mum," she said. Dad gave her a thumbs up and Minerva grinned; it felt so nice to be at home.

As she walked towards the doors, fumbling for the keys in her pockets, she couldn't quite believe that she had been going out with Dougal for almost a week. Finally finding her keys she inserted them into the lock. Unlocking the door she opened it wide and the smell of freshly picked flowers wafted into the corridor.

Dougal stood on the doorstep wearing a kilt and with some daffodils in his hand. "Ready to go?" he said nervously. "Hum-these are for you," he thrust the daffodils towards Minerva who felt her cheeks go red.

"Thank you, Dougal."

Taking the flowers Minerva was not sure whether the feeling in her stomach was due to embarrassment, excitement or happiness at having been given flowers. Either way, she felt her heart flutter in her chest as he held out his arm for her and they began their descent to the village.


	15. Fair

Minerva slipped her feet in her shoes, and quickly slid the fair ticket Dougal had given her that morning into her skirt pocket. Grabbing the keys from the bowl next to the door she was just about to walk out of the house when Malcolm came skidding into the corridor, blocking her way by standing in front of her.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I thought you didn't like fairs?"

Minerva wrapped her cardigan more tightly around her shoulders and side stepped him. "I don't," she said flatly. "But-"

"She's going to see Dougal." Robert, who had managed to sneak up behind her, made a love heart with his fingers and the two boys instantly dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Minerva pursed her lips. "Trust you two to act so immaturely," she said under breath, however, loud enough for both boys to hear.

"I think you'll find I'm more mature than you think." Robert held out a blue badge with Prefect written on it in silver. Waving it in front of Minerva who couldn't help but smile, he said, "It arrived this morning with our school letters. I'm just going up to show Mum, she was a Ravenclaw prefect too!"

Minerva kissed Robert on the cheek. "I apologise," she smiled, "It seems you are more grown up than I thought," Robert smirked but Minerva could tell he was proud. "Well done Malcolm, I'm sure Mum will be very proud."

The oldest brother's eyes lit up and he grinned before running up the stairs. As Minerva attempted to leave the house for the second time that evening she was surprised to hear Malcolm's small voice behind her.

"Do you think I could become a Prefect?"

She turned and walked over to him. "Do you?"

Malcolm looked down. "I just want to be like you and Robert."

Minerva smiled sadly, she understood how difficult Malcolm had been finding things due to both his brother, his sister and his mother all having started at Hogwarts before him and all having achieved incredible things during their time at school. However, he too was an exceptionally gifted wizard, there was no doubt about it. He just was too shy and too modest to accept it.

Minerva bent down a bit so that she was at eye level with the 13-year-old. "You already are like Robert and I. Trust me, when you reach you finish at Hogwarts, we'll all be looking up at you instead."

Malcolm grinned and gave Minerva a hug; he had always been the gentler one in the family. "Goodnight Minerva," he said before vanishing upstairs.

Minerva smiled as she heard his door slam before she too walked out of the manse and vanished into the night.


	16. Dougal II

16 August 1954

"You are truly a remarkable woman," said Dougal as he and Minerva walked through a field.

Minerva blushed. "Shall we settle down here?" she asked when they had reached a spot underneath a large beech tree.

"As you wish Minerva McGonagall," said Dougal, a sly smile on his face.

Minerva chuckled as they bent down to spread the large blanket on the ground. They then took out the sandwiches and the water bottles Minerva had packed in a basket before settling down on the tartan blanket themselves.

"Have you changed your mind the?" asked Dougal after they had eaten.

"About what?"

Dougal sat up and crossed his legs. "Are you going to stay in Caithness? After this summer, I mean."

Minerva's hair, which she had been attempted to tie, fell in front of her eyes, her hand now paused in mid-air. Slowly she lowered them and folded them on her lap, Dougal's breathing and the chirping of a nearby bird the only sound in the field they were sitting in.

She could feel Dougal's eyes on her and Minerva started to chew the inside of her lip, a bad habit which seemed to resurface whenever she was under stress.

The image of the ministry surfaced in her mind's eye and she suddenly felt a pang of anxiety. She had not told her parents yet of her new job, neither had she told her brothers or Dougal. Perhaps it was because she was enjoying this holiday far more than any holiday she had ever had in Caithness. The walks with Dougal, the fair and the large amounts of time she now spent with Dad, Mum and her brothers made her more happy than she thought possible. And yet, her job at the Ministry, now only a few weeks away, would be the start of her life as a newly qualified witch.

Minerva felt her anxiety grow. She remembered clearly when she had first received her Hogwarts letter; the owl swooping down into the kitchen the pale envelope, which held Minerva's ticket to the world she truly belonged to, held securely in its beak. She remembered the immeasurable joy she had felt that day when she realised she was leaving Caithness and going to Hogwarts. However now, sitting with Dougal in a small village in Scotland, she felt neither joy nor excitement at the prospect at having to leave. Rather she felt sad and possibly a little angry at the dual heritage she had managed to inherit from her parents. She was a witch at the same time as she was a muggle; raised by a minister as well as a fully trained witch.

Minerva felt the soft breeze catch her hair and blow it out from her eyes. Was the wizarding world more her home than the muggle world? Was she better off with her own kind or rather should she stay here where she felt safe?

"Minerva?" Dougal's hand brushed her arm tentatively and Minerva looked up, aware that she had left his question hanging.

His blue eyes bore into hers and Minerva could see the genuine concern and care in his eyes for her. She realised that no other boy had ever looked at her the same way Dougal was now and that she had never felt the same for any person throughout all her years at Hogwarts. The truth dawned on her like a demiguise removing its charm and she looked down at her fingers then at the young farmer boy.

"Will you stay?" he asked again.

The Ministry could wait, she thought. She had time to make a proper decision and right now was not that time. Minerva smiled playfully and shrugged. "Maybe."

He chuckled and Minerva felt her heart flutter, "I love you, Minerva," he whispered in her ear.

Minerva blushed and whispered back, "I love you too Dougal."


	17. Proposal I

28 August 1954

Minerva walked towards Dougal's front door and knocked, not for the first time that week. A loud barking erupted from inside the house and she smiled broadly albeit a little nervously when Dougal opened the door.

"Minerva, I'm glad you could make it!" he exclaimed before kissing her on the cheek. Minerva blushed as he held her hand and squeezed her fingers affectionately. As she attempted to remove her shoes, he stopped her. "Do you mind if we take a walk before dinner? It won't take long," he added hurriedly.

"All right."

Dougal guided her outside and shut the front door behind him. He seemed nervous but excited at the same time and Minerva had difficulty deciphering his behaviour.

"I'm sorry about this," said Dougal, his voice only slightly shaking, "but it won't take long I promise."

Just as Minerva was about to speak and ask him where they were going, Dougal stopped next to a pile of rocks, which stood in the middle of the garden. She looked confusedly up at him and was about to say something when he spoke again.

"Minerva, these past few weeks with you have been – the best of my life. You are a remarkable, beautiful and witty person and – and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else," he smiled anxiously at her and passed a hand nervously through his hair. Before Minerva had even the time to understand what he was getting at or even to speak, he was already down on one knee. "Minerva McGonagall – will you marry me?"

With a flourish he produced a small silver ring from a box in his pocket. The ring glittered in the moonlight and Minerva felt her breath catch in her throat; how could she accept when she knew she would be leaving for the Ministry in a week's time?

"Dougal I…" Minerva paused and Dougal suddenly looked worried. Casting his eyes down on the ground as though waiting for a blow, he no longer looked excited and instead lowered his arms ever so slightly. "Yes!"

His eyes widened in shock as though that was the opposite to what he had expected to hear. "Yes?"

Minerva laughed and she felt tears run down her cheeks. "Yes."

Her mind fuzzy with joy as Dougal slipped the silver ring on her hand, Minerva could not remember a time she had ever felt so happy.


	18. Proposal II

Agh again I have been having difficulties uploading. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

21 August 1954

Minerva looked down at the silver ring wrapped around her finger; fiddling with it she walked down towards the McGregor's Cottage.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore. In three days time she would be off to London, to work at the Ministry amongst other witches and wizards; her own kind. The thought had just dawned on her this morning, however, a voice in her head told her that she was just too stubborn to have accepted it beforehand. It was now clear to Minerva that she could not lie to Dougal. She could not do what her mother had done to her father.

"Oh, Dougal…" murmured Minerva as she saw a dark figure emerge from over the hill.

As he got closer, Dougal waved beaming at the sight of Minerva. His smile, however, faded quickly at the sight of her expression.

"Minerva? Are – are you all right?" he stammered and Minerva felt her heart break at the concern and anxiety in his voice; she couldn't hurt him like Isobel had hurt Robert.

"I-I – Dougal – I can't do this," and to her horror, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't do this, not to you, I just – can't" and she removed the ring from her trembling finger.

Dougal stared, too stunned to speak, to even move and Minerva felt a pang of guilt and desperate sadness as she watched him look dazedly at her and then back at the ring.

"Not to you…" she whispered as the tears poured down her face.

"Minerva – I – what?" he stuttered as she placed the ring in his hand. "Why?" he asked, now looking up into her tearful eyes.

Minerva shook her head from side to side, unable to speak. Her throat felt as though it was burning up and biting the sides of her cheeks was the only thing she could do to stop herself from sobbing.

"Why Minerva?" he repeated and Minerva made the mistake of looking up into his blue eyes, his dazzling blue eyes she was so in love with.

"I can't Dougal – I – can't," her words were coming out as a hoarse whisper and she started to move backwards, away from the field where she had spent so much time with him, away from the memories of the previous few weeks.

"Min-"

"I can't marry you Dougal - don't come by again," she interrupted before turning around and running away, Dougal calling her name behind her.

Minerva ran and ran until she could no longer breathe, gasping she clutched her waist, hoping that the pain in her sides would remove the one of her grief. She could see her house in the distance however, she was not ready to go back just yet. The look of Dougal's heartbroken face plagued her mind and a new wave of tears poured down her face.

* * *

"Minerva is that you?" called Isobel who came hurrying into the hallway. "My goodness Minerva where have you been? Dougal should know better than to bring you back at this time!" she exclaimed rushing over to her daughter. Minerva did not answer Isobel frowned. "Whatever is the matter?"

With a huge effort, Minerva looked up into her mother's eyes and said, "Everything is fine Mum, I'm just a little tired. Sorry if I worried you," then, abruptly she turned around and ran up the stairs toward her bedroom. She felt bad lying to her mum, however, she was not ready to talk about Dougal just yet.

* * *

Poor Minerva. I hope this answered your question AnonymousFriend. Minerva got engaged with Dougal but the next day she said she couldn't marry him because she didn't want to do what her mother did before her. (Isobel was a witch and she married a muggle. This made Minerva's childhood quite difficult because she noticed the changed relationship between her mother and father when Isobel told Robert she was a witch, many years after having been married.)


	19. Ministry

1st September 1954

"Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement" announced a woman, whose voice filled the small lift.

Minerva marched out of the lift, head held up high, despite the ball of anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach. Straightening her robes, which she had been pleased to get back into after the summer, she knocked on a door, which bore a plaque with the name _Elphinstone Urquat_ on it.

"Come in," said a muffled voice and Minerva opened the door, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

Whatever she thought was going to be on the other side of the door, it was not this. The office was small and circular with books stacked haphazardly on the numerous bookshelves and piled up on wooden chairs, their legs spindly and wobbling under the weight of the many volumes. Two velvety red armchairs, not unlike the ones she had been so used to sitting in a few months ago in Dumbledore's office, were placed on either side of a wooden table. One of them was empty, apart from the most recent Daily Prophet which was lying folded on the arm of the chair. The other however, was occupied by a young man. Minerva guessed him to be no older than twenty-five and yet despite this his hair was already greying at the front.

He seemed engrossed in what he was doing. Nervously, Minerva cleared her throat. "Mr Urquat?" she asked tentatively.

The man looked up from the stack of papers on his desk and removed the glasses he was wearing. "Minerva McGonagall isn't it?" he asked as he stood up to greet his new employee. When Minerva nodded the skin around his eyes creased as he smiled and shook her hand warmly. "Welcome to the Ministry," he said, then gesturing at the seat opposite his desk he continued, "Take a seat, McGonagall. I just have a few things to discuss with you before we get started.

Minerva did as she was told. She had always imagined Ministry workers to be quite severe and so Mr Urquat's kind and welcoming attitude took her aback a little.

"So…" he started, shuffling some papers so as to better see her over his desk. "I'm awfully sorry about the mess, we've had a few very busy weeks and I must say I haven't quite found the time to tidy everything up." He looked up at Minerva who felt her heart twist as she realised his eyes were the exact same shade as Dougal's. "I hope you don't mind," he added smiling slightly.

"Of course not," answered Minerva hurriedly. Then, trying to be polite, she tried to return his smile.

"I doesn't usually get this bad, I promise you…" his sentence trailed away as he began searching for something under the many sheets of parchment on his desk. "Restful summer I hope? I daresay you needed one after your final year at Hogwarts, I hear the examinations are getting harder very year." He stopped shuffling, carefully extracted his glasses from beneath some papers and looked expectantly up at her.

Minerva's smile faltered and she began to twist her fingers nervously on her lap. "Yes they were quite enjoyable, thank you."

"Good, because if I am perfectly honest with you, this department is a very difficult one to work in. The hours are long and irregular and the work is also very demanding." He paused and Minerva nodded to show she understood. "However, I have been told by Albus that you are a very hard worker so I doubt that will be much of a problem," he smiled, "Apart from that there isn't much more to say unless you have a question?"

Minerva thought for a moment, but could not think of anything. She shook her head.

"Well, McGonagall we couldn't be more happy to welcome you to the team. I hope you will find it interesting and perhaps even enjoyable here, or am I pushing my luck?"

"I'm sure I'll be kept on my toes," answered Minerva diplomatically.

Elphinstone beamed as he stood up from behind his desk and walked around it. "If you come with me I think I've left some papers you need to sigh in the other room. Once that's don I'll get one of your new co-workers to give you a tour and explain to you what you will be doing here for the next few weeks." He held his door open for Minerva who thanked him before following him down a large corridor.

The fear and anxiety, which had previously been lodged in her stomach had gone, and Minerva felt a little more hopeful for the life she could lead at the Ministry.


	20. Annabelle

4 October 1954

"Happy Birthday Minerva!" shouted Annabelle when Minerva entered their small office.

Minerva pursed her lips, "Thank you, Annabelle," she answered, striding towards her desk, picking up a wad of paper from the cupboard as she did so.

Annabelle laughed, "I should have known you didn't like celebrating your birthday," then she too sat behind her desk and took out a file from her desk drawer.

Minerva sighed, she had been working at the Ministry for a little over a month and if it weren't for the long hours she might have said she was enjoying it. Briefly, she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, she had not been getting much sleep for the past few days and if she were to be entirely truthful, she could not entirely blame her job at the Ministry.

Minerva had been thinking a lot about Dougal for the past few days and the thoughts that were swirling in her mind were preventing her from taking advantage of the little hours she had available to sleep. Furthermore, the many letters she had received from Dougal, goodness knows how he got her address, made her attempts of pushing her summer to the back of her mind harder than ever. Again, however, she could not only blame the Ministry for the restricted amount of free time she had to sleep, which was partially due to the amount of time she spent at work to get her mind off the life she had left behind.

"Minerva?" said a voice and Minerva jerked her head upwards. "Goodness Minerva, are you feeling all right? I have been calling your name for ages now, are you ill?" continued Annabelle who looked deeply concerned.

Putting on her glasses Minerva sat up a straighter. "I am perfectly fine Annabelle," said Minerva sharply. However, her anger quickly dissipated and she suddenly felt guilty for being so rude to her friend. She gave a brief smile and said a little more kindly, "Sorry I snapped, but I am fine, honestly. I am just tired that's all."

Annabelle looked at Minerva intently for a few seconds making Minerva feel uncomfortable under her gaze, before saying, "If you say so Minerva…" she shuffled the papers on her desk before looking back up at her co-worker, "Just don't overwork yourself okay? I have heard you have been staying in the office until past midnight; it isn't good for your health."

Minerva made an impatient noise, suddenly feeling irritated again. "I know Annabelle," she paused and Annabelle looked up at her, "but I need to get things done," then she bent down and retrieved a pen and some parchment from her desk drawer, fully aware of the pointed stare Annabelle was giving her.

* * *

"Ah McGonagall, just the person I wanted to see," Minerva nearly dropped the stack of papers she was carrying back to her office. She turned around to see Elphinstone walking up towards her.

"Hello Mr Urquat," she said as he walked towards her.

"When will you start calling me Elphinstone," he admonished her smiling in a tired sort of way. Minerva opened her mouth to speak but Elphinstone beat her to it, "Never mind about that," he said, waving his hands as if trying to swat a fly, "I have some things I need to discuss with you."

Minerva's heart started to beat very fast, and her mind, now starting to panic, was envisaging the worst possible outcome. He wasn't going to sack her, she thought desperately, she had only been working at the Ministry for a few weeks surely it would not end now! Her face must have shown exactly what she was feeling because Elphinstone chuckled.

"No need to worry, McGonagall," he reassured her. "I just wanted to tell you that I think you have worked hard enough today. It's Friday night, go out and enjoy yourself, I am sure it will do you some good."

Elphinstone stopped and Minerva realised he had walked her back to her office. "I – okay," she accepted sounding a little defeated.

Her boss gave a small laugh again, "I didn't realise you would be such a determined worker."

Minerva allowed herself to smile this time, and he continued, "Come back on Monday well rested because I have some important things to discuss with the team." Minerva nodded and unlocked her office door, deposited her things and grabbed her coat.

"Goodnight Sir," she said as she walked towards the elevator. Elphinstone waved at her retreating back.


	21. Visit

22 May 1955

Minerva rapped at the door and waited. A few second later she watched through the stained glass window, a dark shape getting steadily bigger as the person neared the door.

"Minerva!" yelled her father and he hugged her tightly. Minerva rolled her eyes however, she was very pleased to see him.

"Hello," she said and waved at her mother, who had just walked into the hallway.

"Oh Robert get off her and let her breathe, she has just got home," admonished Isobel although she was laughing as well. "Come in Minerva, dinner is ready."

Minerva walked through the door and took her shoes off before following her father into the kitchen.

Despite the fear of coming back to Caithness, Minerva was quite relieved to be back home. Her job at the Ministry had been mostly composed of her sorting through files and checking whether everything was as it ought to be in Azkaban. Although Minerva had been very eager to enter the workplace she could not remember when she had ever felt this tired. Moreover the constant insults directed towards Muggles by her colleagues were starting to get on her nerves.

"Take a seat Minerva, you look as though you've seen a ghost. Are you ill?" asked her mother, her brows furrowed.

Minerva sighed, she had been asked that question too many times by far too many people and now it had started to irritate her.

"I am perfectly well Mum," she said and the sharpness in her voice was unmistakable.

Her mother seemed as though she wanted to argue but Robert gave her a look and Minerva was internally grateful that Isobel did not try and continue the conversation.

"Shall we eat then, I am starving," said her father, clearly trying to ease the tension, which had settled over the room like a heavy blanket.

"Yes… yes of course. Take a seat Minerva," repeated her mother as she bustled to the stove and removed a large pot of stew, which she then brought to the table.

Minerva did as she was told and they all sat down, the silence was interrupted by the noise of the soup being ladled into their bowls however, apart from that, they made no noise.

Minerva shuffled in her seat. She hadn't seen her parents since her last disastrous trip to Caithness and since then she had changed drastically. Her appearance had altered for the worst, she was thinner, paler and bags had formed under her eyes. She had become a little more guarded about her feelings and spent most of her time alone, trying to work as hard as possible so that she wouldn't remember her short engagement with Dougal. However, she was still the sharp person she once was, she still had her quick mind and neither her emotional nor physical state affected her work.

"So Minerva, what have you been up to," asked Mother, ending the silence, which had stretched on for what felt like hours. After saying these words however, she turned quite red and looked back down at her soup.

Minerva's mind was whirring as she thought of a suitable thing to say in front of her father, she could hardly mention the Ministry in front of him; the magical world had always been something that was rarely mentioned in the McGonagall household.

Evidently, Robert had noticed the awkwardness because he cleared his throat, "Desert?" he asked clapping his hands together, an attempt to lighten the mood.

Isobel, looking thoroughly relieved, stood up and walked briskly to the counter where a large fruit salad sat in a bowl.

"It's a shame you are only staying for dinner," started Robert and Minerva's insides clenched with guilt. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" he continued, but Minerva shook her head.

"I don't think I can…" she answered, aware of the lie. Truth be told, she was too scared to stay in Scotland longer than she had to for fear of crossing Dougal. Feeling as though she needed to give a better explanation, she continued, "… I have so much work to get done in London and I am in the process of buying myself a flat down there."

"A flat? Whereabouts?" asked her father clearly relieved at having something to talk about.

"Charing Cross," replied Minerva rather quickly. Isobel caught Minerva's eye and Minerva knew that her mother understood that the flat was located behind the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Alley. However, muggles like her father only knew that area to be Charing Cross.

"Splendid," said her father who had obviously missed the silent interaction between his wife and daughter. "When are you going to buy it?" he queried.

"Well it is already sort of mine, I just haven't moved out from where I have been staying yet. I think everything will be ready in a few days," responded Minerva.

"That's fantastic sweetheart," said Isobel, "Perhaps you could come to stay during the Easter Holidays? I think Malcolm and Robert will come to stay as well so you will be able to see them."

Minerva nodded. She hadn't seen her brothers for several months and despite them being irritating and a general pain in the backside, she missed them a great deal.

"That sounds great," she answered, and Minerva noticed something spark in both her mother and father's eyes.

Suddenly she understood her parent's subdued attitude and realised that they were just lonely, which was to be expected as their eldest daughter had just moved out and their two youngest children went to boarding school.

"Perhaps I could come for dinner again after I have moved," she said and was happy to see that she had got the intended reaction from both of them.

Isobel beamed, as did Robert and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. The rest of the evening passed very well and Minerva felt herself relax; something she hadn't done in quite a while. She enjoyed the time with her parents and unlike her previous feelings of wanting to leave the house as fast as possible, Minerva was quite sad to leave when the time came.


	22. Knights of Walpurgis

1st September 1955

"Come in," came the voice of Elphinstone from within his study. Minerva walked into the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Ah, Minerva, good evening," he said looking up, "And what can I do for you?"

Minerva placed the files she was holding onto his desk. "Annabelle has finished checking the Azkaban files and I have just finished writing the report on the Anti-Muggle attack in Lewisham," she gestured at the two stacks of paper she had just brought in.

"Thank you, McGonagall," he said and Minerva was in the process of turning around to leave the room when he spoke again, "About that Anti-Muggle attack in Lewisham," he paused, "Albus Dumbledore has spoken to me about who he thinks the perpetrators are and I think I would like to discuss what he has told me with the whole team."

Minerva turned around; the name of her former Professor had caught her attention. "Would you like me to organise a meeting, Sir?" she asked, removing her hand from the door handle she had been holding.

"I think so, McGonagall, and as early as possible please," he answered, Minerva nodded and he continued, "Make sure that all of the Aurors are present… We are going to have a few busy weeks ahead of us," he finished, more to himself than anybody else.

Minerva nodded again and left the room; whatever Elphinstone wanted to talk about with them was not going to be very good. In the last year, she had been working at the Ministry, Minerva had noticed that the attacks and 'pranks' targeted towards Muggles were getting more and more out of hand. The attack in Lewisham, a few days ago, being a prime example of the increasing danger Muggles were in - the danger being unknown to them.

* * *

"So the Knights of Walpurgis are behind these attacks then?" asked Edward Limus, the Chief of the Aurors, frowning a little.

"Yes," answered Elphinstone who was standing at the head of the table in one of the meeting rooms. "According to Dumbledore that is," he continued before rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"The Knights of Walpurgis… Do we know anything else about them, apart from their group name?" asked Annabelle looking puzzled.

Minerva looked up at Elphinstone and was disappointed when she heard his answer. So far nothing was known about the organisation; the members and the founders of the group were unknown making things very difficult for their department.

After an hour Elphinstone dismissed them and Minerva was very glad to leave the room; she had a pounding headache and she longed to get back home and perhaps sleep if she could manage it.

"I really don't know how Elphinstone expects us to find out more about the organisation!" exclaimed Annabelle suddenly. She and Minerva had been walking silently back down the corridor, letting the information Elphinstone had given them sink in.

Minerva was only half listening, however. She felt drained and was picturing her bed in her mind's eye; which was not helping her in any way. Thankfully for her, Annabelle was too annoyed to notice Minerva's subdued attitude and continued to mutter angrily to herself about the amount of work given to them.

When they reached their office Minerva sank down into the nearest chair, her head spinning and the blood pounding in her ears. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, too early to leave work now, however, she was desperate to get out of the Ministry. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Minerva… Minerva?"

Minerva jerked her head upwards. Annabelle stated, "You look dreadful."

"Why thank you, Annabelle," grumbled Minerva, giving her friend one of her darkest looks.

Annabelle pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, "Go home Minerva, I can take care of things here for today."

"No, no it's fine, there is lots to do anyway…" answered Minerva who got up, however, she must have done so too quickly because she immediately sat back down, black spots erupting in front of her eyes.

"Minerva for goodness sake! You have been working non-stop all year. You're the first one to arrive and the last one to leave the office every – single – day," said Annabelle who seemed to erupt like a volcano, stressing the last three words. "Go home, I'll tell Elphinstone you felt ill," she continued, standing up and getting Minerva's coat. "And by Merlin, if you refuse one more time will drag you out of the room if I have to," she said, a fierce gleam in her eyes.

Minerva stood up, more slowly this time, acknowledging defeat and walked towards her friend. "I'll see you on Monday Annabelle," and she patted her friend's shoulder before walking out of the room her eyes bleary with tiredness. She was deeply relieved that she didn't run into anybody she knew on her out and instead of disapparating like she usually did every evening; Minerva used the Floo network, as there wasn't the risk of ending up somewhere she didn't want to be.

* * *

Ok, again slightly short chapter… I promise you they will be longer once she leaves the Ministry! Not much is known about her time there so I've been having difficulties writing things about her job… It is nearly over though so there will be longer chapters soon.


	23. Promotion

Ok, back to Hogwarts we go. I was reading Harry Potter to my brother last night and he looked at me and said: "I'm not eleven yet, perhaps I will get my Hogwarts letter on my eleventh birthday." What a sweetheart... I think we have all been there; waiting for an owl to turn up with our Hogwarts letter on our eleventh birthday. I am pretty sure mine is just lost in the post. IT WILL COME ONE DAY... she says after years of waiting.

I would really appreciate if you told me what you think of this fic, I hope you like it!

* * *

16 May 1956

"You wanted to see me, sir," started Minerva who had just entered Elphinstone's study. Elphinstone looked up from what he was writing and Minerva almost laughed at the look he gave her.

Since September the Muggle attacks were getting worse and worse until, only a few days ago, an entire family was murdered in their home. This had put quite a strain on the department Minerva worked in and therefore meant that they all had to work for longer hours and more days every week.

Elphinstone continued to stare at her for awhile until he finally recognised her, "Ah, McGonagall," he said whilst rubbing his eyes roughly, "Yes, yes I did want to talk to you about something…" he gave a huge yawn, too big to stifle, before rubbing his eyes again. "Come and sit," he said gesturing at a seat in front of him.

Minerva obeyed and sat down, also stifling a yawn. It was three o'clock in the morning and tears had formed in the side of her eyes as she fought to keep them open, a battle she was noticeably losing.

Elphinstone continued, looking slightly more awake, "Yes, McGonagall, I will keep this brief because I think we both want and should to go to bed as soon as possible, so..." the corner of Minerva's mouth twitched however, her expression was instantly replaced by a serious one moments later.

"So…" Elphinstone repeated, leaning his elbows on his desk, "I would like to offer you the position as an Auror." Minerva widened her eyes but was unable to think of the right words to say. "You will be working with Annabelle Anderson if she accepts as well, and you will be given much more field work which I am sure you will be pleased about."

Minerva opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, too stunned to say anything yet. Being an Auror was a terribly respected job in the wizarding world and of course, the salary would be much higher than her current one… Minerva thought about the work she would be doing if she accepted the promotion. She had heard of what the Aurors were currently doing and if she were to be entirely truthful she always felt a twinge of jealousy when she thought of what they were doing compared to what she was doing. The answer yes had formed in her head, however; something was stopping her from answering Elphinstone.

"That sounds wonderful," Minerva started to say, however, she stopped abruptly as Elphinstone waved his arms to stop her.

"Don't answer now, wait until after the weekend so that you have more time to think about it. After all, the work of an Auror is quite different to what you have been doing now," he said before beaming albeit tiredly, "Go and get some rest Minerva and tell Annabelle to come and see me before she leaves. I don't want you staying in the office a moment longer; you look exhausted," he said standing up from behind his desk.

Minerva smiled at him, however, not wholeheartedly; the offer of the new job was great however, Minerva did not feel very excited about it instead she felt detachment and indifference, a feeling that she could not explain.

"See you on Monday, McGonagall," said Elphinstone from the other side of the office.

Minerva waved her hand in acknowledgement before saying a brief goodbye and leaving the room at a quick pace. Swiftly she scooped up her belongings and hurriedly told Annabelle to go and meet Elphinstone before dashing from the room determined to get to her flat as quickly as possible.

Thoughts were swirling in her mind and she tightened her grip on her small bag, which contained her wand, some paperwork and a copy of the Daily Prophet she hadn't managed to read that day. Having worked at the Ministry for nearly two years, Minerva wasn't entirely satisfied with her job. She was outraged at the many anti-muggle insults thrown casually by her co-workers and of the ridiculous tasks she was given constantly by her employers, not to mention how much she disliked London compared to Scotland; and yet perhaps becoming an Auror would change that…

Finally arriving at her flat, located just above Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, Minerva collapsed into her favourite red armchair and deposited her bag, quite ungraciously, onto the wooden floor. However unmotivated she was feeling, Minerva finally forced herself to get out of the chair and change into her pyjamas; she did not fancy waking up in her work robes which would no doubt be quite ruffled if she slept in them.

Once showered and dressed Minerva trudged towards the living room again, a mug of tea in her hand, and lighted a fire with an easy flick of her wand. Then, after what felt like years of waiting, she fell back into her chair and draped a soft tartan blanket over herself before extending her arm and reaching out for her bag containing the Daily Prophet she had planned on reading that day.

 ** _DUMBLEDORE APPOINTED HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

 _Headmaster Dippet died early this morning from a severe case of Dragon Pox…_

Minerva nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. Armando Dippet was dead?

"That's not possible," whispered Minerva to herself, shaking her head as she continued to read the newspaper article.

 _Albus Dumbledore, previously Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster, has now taken the place of Armando Dippet as Headmaster…_

Minerva stopped reading again as an idea struck her. "That is absolutely ridiculous Minerva," she said out loud starting to open the newspaper, however, something stopped her and she closed it again deep in thought.

Suddenly, as if she had been given an electric shock, Minerva jumped upwards and hurried to her desk and quickly wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore. If he agreed to what she was asking... Minerva couldn't even finish her thought due to it being interrupted by the many others, so she continued to write her letter to the former Transfiguration professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	24. Hogwarts

19 May 1956

"Hogwarts?" asked Elphinstone.

Minerva nodded again and shuffled her feet; Dumbledore had offered her the job as Transfiguration professor only hours after she had sent the letter to him on Friday night. "I've been offered the post in the Transfiguration department," she said and winced slightly as she continued, "I-I need to be there on Wednesday."

The reaction was immediate, "Wednesday? But that's tomorrow!" exclaimed Elphinstone in a hoarse whisper and he groaned when Minerva nodded again, a guilty expression on her face.

She felt terrible for giving Elphinstone such little warning but there was nothing to be done. "Well… well I can't say that I am thrilled that you're leaving us but," he paused and walked around his desk towards where she stood, "Congratulations Minerva," and he patted her shoulder, "You must be feeling very proud."

Minerva blinked, too shocked at his reaction to do anything else, then she felt her body relax and she gave a small smile. "I am truly sorry Elphinstone, really I am…" she trailed off.

Truth be told she wasn't really sorry to be leaving; in fact, she was very much looking forwards to it. Her time at the Ministry hadn't been a particularly enjoyable one; her trip to Caithness a year and a bit ago had tainted her experience, as well as the constant verbal abuse directed towards muggles and sometimes even muggle-borns. However, she liked her relationship with a few of her colleagues such as Elphinstone and Annabelle and therefore did feel a little sad at the prospect of not working with them again.

Elphinstone chuckled, "A professor at Hogwarts… I should have expected this," he added and Minerva gave a guilty smile. "So you're replacing Albus Dumbledore as Professor?"

Minerva nodded and she felt her stomach twist painfully. She had been thinking of the big shoes she would have to fill in September and if she were to be entirely truthful with herself, she wasn't sure if she could manage it. "I suppose I am, Sir," said Minerva, looking up at her previous boss.

"Elphinstone, please. I think we can address each other by our first names now since we are no longer working together," he added, a sad expression in his eyes. "I suppose you need to collect your things now," he asked.

Minerva nodded her head and Elphinstone continued, "I will miss you, Minerva, it has been nice working with you," and he extended his hand which Minerva shook before walking towards the door. Gently she closed the door behind her, however, not before she heard Elphinstone's voice say from within: "Goodbye, Professor McGonagall."

As Minerva walked down the corridor, she felt a fluttery feeling going down her spine at the thought that she was now a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Minerva, my dear, welcome back!" exclaimed Dumbledore who was standing at the entrance gates of the school.

Minerva smiled despite the ball anxiety, which had settled firmly in the pit of her stomach after she had left London that very morning. "Good evening headmaster," answered Minerva and together they walked up towards the castle, Dumbledore humming happily to himself.

Finally, they reached the castle doors and Dumbledore pushed them forwards revealing the long corridors Minerva thought she would never walk down again.

"Pomona is quite excited to see you again," said Dumbledore conversationally, a few moments later, as they walked through the many empty passageways.

Minerva nearly stopped walking. "Pomona Sprout?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Pomona Sprout," agreed Dumbledore cheerfully, "I recall you being close friends with her at Hogwarts," he continued.

"How long has she been teaching here for?" asked Minerva, slightly flustered; she hadn't seen her old school friend for several years, due to Pomona having graduated when Minerva was in her second year.

"For a year now," answered Dumbledore, "Ah, I believe this is it," he said once they approached a door located, if Minerva remembered correctly, just below the Gryffindor Common Room.

Dumbledore shook back his sleeve to reveal some old rusty keys in his hand. Minerva looked at him nonplussed, however, the headmaster did not explain and continued to smile whilst inserting a smaller silver key into a lock, which Minerva had just noticed on the top right-hand side of the door. Slowly the door creaked opened and there stood what had been Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Your private quarters are at the end of the room behind the door you can see right there," and he pointed to a large brown door. "Dinner is at seven o'clock, I have asked all of the staff to be present, however, I think Pomona will come looking for you before that," and Minerva noticed the familiar twinkle in his eyes light up, "I will leave you to unpack and make yourself at home. I shall be seeing you in a few hours." And without further ado, Dumbledore handed the keys to Minerva and walked back down the corridor they had just come from.

Minerva stood still for a moment or two, a little bewildered at Dumbledore's behaviour then, shaking herself, she walked through the classroom and into her private quarters with only one thing in mind: to light a fire and make some ginger tea.

* * *

So her job at the Ministry is now finished. Funny man Dumbledore... I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think of this fic and I hope you enjoy it!


	25. Professor

1st September 1956

Minerva straightened her long green robes and fetched her hat, the one that Annabelle had given her last year for Christmas. Sighing she combed her hair, making a mental note to trim it soon, before twisting it into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Scooping up the stray hairs she carefully attached them with pins before placing her pointy hat on her head.

Her hand was trembling every so slightly, however, apart from that Minerva was not nervous, in fact, you could go as far as saying that she was perhaps a little excited.

Shaking herself she walked towards her desk and picked up a brooch her mother and father had given her and pinned it to her chest in order to keep her robes in place. Her eyes settled on a small box located on her desk and she felt her heart give a painful twinge as she the image of Dougal's unopened letters swirled in her mind..

"Forget about it Minerva," she reprimanded herself and resolutely turned around before giving a sharp intake of the breath, hand now placed onto her chest eyes closed shut, "Pomona," she said sharply once she had regained composure, "Don't do that!"

The witch standing at the door chuckled, "Talking to yourself now Minerva, bad signs. You can only get away with it if you're old," she added as Minerva walked towards her, her lips pursed. "My you will scare the first years if they see you like that," she added smirking as she took in Minerva's new and rather severe look.

"Hm," responded Minerva however, the corners of her lips twitched slightly and Pomona chuckled. "How did you get in?" asked Minerva who had given up trying to look stern.

"You left the door open, silly," answered Pomona and Minerva vaguely remembered not closing the door when she had returned from Hogsmeade.

They walked out of the office, Minerva making sure she locked the door behind her before they set off.

"So are you ready to meet your new students?" asked Pomona as both she and Minerva made their way to the Great Hall.

"I think so, mind you I haven't told my brothers who the new Transfiguration Professor is so I wonder what they will say," answered Minerva smiling slightly. Pomona chuckled as they rounded the corner and into the Great Hall.

"Ah Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout!" greeted Albus Dumbledore beaming broadly, "Well rested I hope?" he asked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Pomona inclined her head as she and Minerva approached the staff table where many of the other professors were already standing by.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore, "Before Ogg arrives with the new students, I would like to wish you all a successful year of teaching," he smiled, "I am sure this year will be as good as any other, good luck to you all!" he finished, at exactly the right moment because seconds later the doors of the Great Hall opened admitting hundreds of students chatting and giggling with each other.

Pomona patted Minerva on the shoulder and they both ascended the steps to the staff table where Dumbledore had left two seats to his left for them to sit on. As she took her seat, Minerva allowed herself a small smile at the sight of the groups of students milling into the Hall, laughing and shouting at the sight of their friends.

The sorting was quite brief and Minerva looked up to her old Professor who had stood up, raising his hands for silence. However, there was no need for this gesture as the second Dumbledore had raised himself from his chair, the chatting instantly stopped.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, " said Dumbledore in a loud yet warm voice, "I hope you have all had a pleasant holiday. I would like to introduce a new addition to the staff," he started and Minerva felt her heart beat quickly against her ribcage, "Professor McGonagall will be your new Transfiguration Professor for what I hope to be for many years to come. Please give her a warm welcome," he finished turning to Minerva and gesturing for her to stand up.

Minerva stood and tried not to show how nervous she really was. Briefly she glanced over the many heads in the Hall until her eyes fell upon her two brothers, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, staring open mouthed at her. As the Hall erupted with much clapping, Minerva supressed the urge to laugh at the shocked expressions on her brothers faces. Sitting back down, she straightened her hat, feeling the ball of anxiety disappear: this was where she belonged.

"They look overjoyed to see you," said Pomona patting her friend's shoulder as she followed Minerva's eyes.

Minerva chuckled, "I have them first thing tomorrow morning, I hope they're not too bad," she said looking over at Pomona who had leaned forwards to get some potatoes.

"Good luck," said Pomona jokingly then looking back at Minerva, "They're not that bad truthfully, although I do remember that last year they managed to set fire to the stands in the Quidditch Pitch," she finished frowning as she tried to remember the exact details of Malcolm and Robert's little adventure.

"Hm, they did manage to leave that out of their letters home," said Minerva glancing over at the Ravenclaw table where her brother's sat laughing.

Pomona laughed, "Well, I don't think they'll get away with any of that with you as their teacher," and she chuckled again at Minerva's expression.

The feast was an enjoyable one and Minerva felt the happiest she had felt in months, as she sat talking with Pomona and Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews; they were very nice. Sorry for the short chapter I'll try and write a longer one for next time


	26. Long chat

16 February 1957

"Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva turned around and saw Sally Jones, a first year, looking up at her with large protuberant eyes. The other Gryffindors had just left the classroom and Minerva vaguely wondered what the young girl needed; Sally had been unusually quiet during the lesson.

"Miss Jones," answered Minerva, setting down the cloth she had been using to clean the blackboard, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sally shuffled her feet looking positively terrified and looked down at her shoelaces too embarrassed, it seemed, to talk. Suddenly the pieces in Minerva's head clicked into place and she sighed before walking to the end of the classroom, where the young girl was standing.

"Miss Jones, is this about the essay you handed in yesterday?" she asked, sighing yet again when the girl nodded her head.

Minerva had set her first years an essay on Gamp's Law of Transfiguration, which she had collected the day before. Upon reading Sally's, that very morning, she noticed that the young girl's essay was lacking some key information, explaining the girl's attitude in class that day.

"Professor McGonagall, I-I well…" she took a deep breath, "I-was-wondering-if-perhaps-I-could-do-it-again-and-give-it-to-you-tomorrow," she finished saying in one breath before looking expectantly up into her Professor's eyes.

Minerva looked down at her student, a little bewildered, and tried to decipher what the girl was trying to say; she took care not to ask the Gryffindor to repeat what she had asked because Sally already looked close to fainting. Finally, when Minerva identified what the young girl was asking, she pursed her lips and straightened herself up to her full height.

"I do not usually allow students to do that," started Minerva in a brisk sort of manner, "However," she continued in a kinder tone, "I know that you are a hard-working student."

Sally looked up from her shoelaces, "Oh Pr-"

Minerva held up her hands to stop her, "Your essays this year have been more than satisfactory and you participate well in class. But," she added, adopting a sterner tone, "I do not want this to occur again."

Sally nodded fervently, "Of course Ma'am," she answered, then looked up, "Thank you," she added.

"Not at all, Miss Jones. Now off to your next class, the bell is about to ring," said Minerva sternly, shooing the young girl out of the classroom. The girl dashed out of the room and only once she rounded the corner and disappeared from view did Minerva shut the door. Leaning her back against it she closed her eyes before rubbing them with the palm of her hands.

She was exhausted and, even though Pomona kept telling her it was unnecessary, Minerva had already started preparing her students for their end of year exams, which was proving to be quite challenging. Her classes were well organised and planned and yet the pressure of marking the extra essays and answering the constant questions was sometimes quite overwhelming.

"Ah," exclaimed Minerva softly, once she opened her eyes; a screech owl was perched on the ledge of an open window, a letter in its beak. "Thank you," she said when she retrieved the letter from the bird who hooted happily before flying away into the distance.

Minerva shook her head and closed the window; it was starting to get slightly chilly in the classroom. Turning around she marched up to her desk, opening the letter as she did so; she had started to send weekly letters to her mother, her mother updating her on what was happening in Caithness, and Minerva updating her on what she was doing at Hogwarts.

She let the letter, now out of its envelope, flutter onto her desk as she quickly cleared the board with a flick of her wand and reached out to grab her hat. However, as she bent over the letter whilst reaching over it for her hat, Minerva's eyes caught onto something:

 _Do you remember that boy Dougal? Well, he got married early this morning with a young girl from a neighbouring village…_

Minerva dropped her hat and swayed alarmingly before falling into her chair. To her absolute horror, all the feelings that she had been desperate to lock away for the past two years came rushing back to her. Tears filled her eyes however, she was too stunned, heartbroken and angry to even attempt to wipe them away and instead let them fall onto the parchment her mother had written on. Now silently sobbing, she failed to notice someone enter her classroom.

"Professor McGonagall?" said a voice and Minerva's first reaction was to jump out of her chair fiercely wiping the tears from her cheeks before looking up into piercing blue eyes full of concern.

"Albus," said Minerva hoping that her voice didn't sound as shaky as it did in her head and abruptly she bent to retrieve her hat from the floor, partially doing so to avoid the headmaster's gaze.

"Take a seat, Minerva, please," said Dumbledore quietly, a sombre expression on his face.

Minerva did as she was told rapidly trying to compose herself and she distinctly heard her classroom door being locked the noise preceding Albus's footsteps approaching her desk. Finally, she looked up from her folded hands to see him sitting in front of her looking deeply concerned.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" said Dumbledore after a few moments and Minerva felt her stomach drop.

"I – well – it's nothing Sir," answered Minerva in a vain attempt to brush off the question, however, Dumbledore was not one to be fooled, as she knew very well.

"My dear, I don't want to intrude on something personal however, it is my duty to ensure that all of my staff feel happy here," he paused slightly and Minerva looked back into his dazzling aquamarine eyes, "Are you happy here?" he asked.

"I-I am headmaster, very much so," she answered and when Dumbledore still didn't look convinced she continued, "Just – just some news that's a-all," she finished and her eyes darted to the letter on her desk.

"Nothing has happened to your family I hope," asked Dumbledore sharply, his eyes resting on the letter as well.

"No, no they are – they're fine, all fine," said Minerva quickly and all of a sudden her mind flew back to the time she had been caught after curfew in the corridors when in her first year.

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was, "Would it be possible to explain?" he queried, still in the same hushed tone he used beforehand.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak but closed it straight away. Dumbledore leant forwards, "Minerva, we have all lost someone who means a great deal to us, whether it be a friend, family or a lover. I hope this will not prevent you from enjoying your life now, at Hogwarts and even after you leave."

Minerva gaped at him and Dumbledore leant back, a strange expression etching his features; he seemed to know exactly what had happened to her during the summer and immediately Minerva got the strange impression of having been X-rayed.

Dumbledore made no sign of wanting to continue speaking however, he was still scrutinising her, waiting for her to speak. Minerva felt the tears filling up her eyes again and, acknowledging defeat, she launched into the story of what had happened two years ago.

It was awhile before she finished and when she got the courage to look back up at him she saw understanding in his eyes. Not only understanding of her recent strange behaviour but also understanding in some way that Minerva could not exactly pinpoint. It was as if he understood what she had been through as if he had faced something similar himself.

"Minerva, I do not want you to feel unhappy here. I know what it feels like to lose someone in a way that you could not prevent, having faced those same difficulties myself," Minerva widened her eyes but Dumbledore continued, "However, I don't want this to stop you making the most out of your time here and therefore will do everything in my power to help you whilst you are at Hogwarts," he finished, giving a sad smile.

"T-thank you, Professor," stuttered Minerva and Dumbledore leant forwards again and took her hand in-between his.

"I hope you feel better soon, Minerva," he said softly, squeezing her hand gently.

After that evening, something changed. The confidences exchanged between the once professor and student helped create a bond, a bond representing one of a lasting and mutual relationship between two very private people.

* * *

Ok, so there are only a few more chapters until things get interesting. Molly and Arthur will be starting school soon and the name Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix will start appearing soon. Read and review if you enjoy, also I am going to try and write other stories while writing this one because I am not sure when I am going to finish this one. Perhaps I'll stop after the Second Wizarding War or I might continue, I'm not really sure yet, tell me what you think! Until next time! :)


	27. English

15 April 1957

"Oh, Albus! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" exclaimed Minerva, having just turned a corner and nearly walking straight into Professor Dumbledore.

"Not at all, my dear, not at all," said Dumbledore who smiled before quirking an eyebrow, "Going out I see?"

Minerva returned the smile, "Yes, Elphinstone has asked to meet me down in Hogsmeade. I'm afraid I am a little late so I'd best be off."

Dumbledore sidestepped leftwards to allow Minerva to pass and patted her elbow as he did so, "Well, don't let me keep you," his eyes twinkled, "Enjoy yourself, Minerva. Good-day," and he walked back up the corridor.

Minerva watched him walk away, a little bemused at the quick encounter, and only when he had turned the corner did she shake her head and continued her walk to Hogsmeade. She chose not to take a carriage but instead walked down the hill enjoying the nice weather of the month, which sadly also came with exams and from what Pomona had told her a lot of crying.

Finally, she arrived at Hogsmeade, and briskly she strode to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop where Elphinstone had asked to meet her. As she reached the tea shop with its pink, sparkly doors, she couldn't help scrunching her nose. Admittedly, if it hadn't been for Elphinstone who had asked her to meet him there, she never would have set foot in the café and rather would have tuned straight back around and gone back to enjoy some tea in her office instead.

Nevertheless, Elphinstone was a close friend and so despite the pinkness of the café with its frills and sequins, she continued walking around the many circular tables many Hogwartians were occupying whilst all the while keeping an eye out for Elphinstone.

Scanning the tea shop she finally spotted Elphinstone who was sitting at a table by the window. Having seen him a few times since she had left the Ministry, Minerva was glad for the opportunity to spend some of her free time with a friend. Hurrying towards the table, she gave him a wave and smiled.

"Elphinstone, I'm sorry I am late," she apologized, kissing Elphinstone on the cheek before taking a seat in the chair Elphinstone had pulled out for her.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to come at all," he said, settling down in the chair opposite Minerva's, "The always punctual Minerva McGonagall five minutes late! Disgraceful!" he said in mock horror, laughing when Minerva gave him a very hard look, "I am only teasing you," he said, chuckling good-naturedly.

Minerva pursed her lips however, her stern look did not last long and she felt herself soften up – Elphinstone always managed to do that to her. Sighing and acknowledging defeat, she smiled and stirred her tea, which had only just arrived, "How are you, Elphinstone?" she asked.

"Same as always, same as always. Ministry work keeping me busy, you know how it is," he answered, "How about you? How are your students treating you? I hope they aren't too much trouble."

"My students are very well-behaved," answered Minerva, "No trouble at all. As for how I am, I am well. Hogwarts is a good change from the Ministry; the long hours and the mountain of work were driving me up the wall," answered Minerva.

"Well, I have to admit the hours were very long and are still very long especially now due to all of the problems with Muggle attacks…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I am going to kill that man for taking you away from me!" he exclaimed.

"You speak of him like a thief in the night," said Minerva, smirking.

"And a thief in the night he is," agreed Elphinstone, "You were one of my best employees," he continued, a cheeky twinkle in his eye, "You were hardworking, punctual and you had some interesting ideas and theories."

"Flattery won't get me back I'm afraid, Elphinstone," said Minerva giving him an exasperated albeit amused look.

Elphinstone put his hands up in the air, palms facing out to her, "You got me, Professor, I give up. I suppose I can't get you back anymore. Barmy old codger…" these last words were muttered under his breath and Minerva actually laughed despite herself.

"I see you hold him at a very high regard," she said, arching an eyebrow and sipping some of her drink.

"I will never forgive him," answered Elphinstone with a mock annoyed expression on his face, "I will never change my mind about that," he finished resolutely, also taking a sip of his drink.

"Hmm, aren't you stubborn?" said Minerva however, a thought struck her and her happy mood died quickly though, and she leaned forward in her chair, her voice lowering to something a little louder than a whisper, "Is everything in the Prophet true?"

Elphinstone's smile vanished just as quickly and he gave a small nod, "Things have been downright awful at the Ministry. The attacks are getting more frequent and I think now we have to face the facts: the Knights of Walpurgis have grown in numbers and are sadly not afraid of showing their hatred towards muggles."

"Have you found out who's the leader of the organization? Perhaps some of the members?" asked Minerva, her face creased with concern and worry.

"Nothing! Nothing at all since you left!" he threw himself back violently against his chair and sighed angrily, "It's like they don't even exist!"

Minerva frowned at his words, a little alarmed at the growing anger she could see in his normally kind eyes, "I'm sure you'll find something. It has only been a few months after all," then, finding nothing more to say she patted Elphinstone's hand in an attempt to reassure him.

"I hope so Minerva, I really do," and he put one of his larger hands onto Minerva's soft and smaller one.

* * *

"Oh, there you are! Where have you been all day?" exclaimed Pomona, who had just entered the staff room.

Minerva looked up from her book she had been reading for almost an hour. "I was in Hogsmeade with Elphinstone, you told me to enjoy my holiday so I am. Is that such a crime?"

"No need to jump down my throat," said Pomona, walking towards Minerva.

"I'm sorry, I've had a long day," answered Minerva, passing her hand over her eyes.

Pomona waved her hand. "It's all right. So, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, although…" she trailed off.

"Although?" prodded Pomona.

"Although it was a shame to see him so anxious," she stopped for a moment giving enough time for Pomona to settle down in one of the high wing-backed chairs opposite her, "The Muggle attacks are getting even more frequent," she explained to her friend whose face suggested that she was slightly confused.

"I suppose that makes things very difficult at the Ministry then?" said Pomona, looking at Minerva.

"Yes, very much so… and especially in the Auror department; I can't imagine what they are going through now what with all of the deaths and no clear culprit," answered Minerva.

"I'm sure they'll find something in the end," said Pomona before standing up again and bustling to the counter.

"That's what I told Elphinstone," muttered Minerva, more to herself than anyone else. Then, shaking herself out of her reverie she looked up at Pomona bustling around the place and asked, "Are you making tea?"

"Yes I am," answered Pomona, "Would you like some?"

"Earl Grey for me please," came Minerva's reply.

"Hm, some people never change," grumbled Pomona and Minerva chuckled, pushing her spectacles back on the bridge of her nose. "Very English aren't you?" muttered Pomona under her breath, however; the clanging and banging of the cupboards and the teacups did not drown her words.

"Excuse me, I am _not_ English I am Scottish," said Minerva, thoroughly disgruntled.

"So you keep saying," answered Pomona who was now walking back with two steaming mugs of tea. "Oh, dear Merlin Minerva, if you could see the look on your face right now! I'm sure you'll be famous for that frown one day," she added, smirking.

Minerva opened her book again, "Hmm," was her reply.

"You are a funny one," muttered Pomona, shaking her head from side to side, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Be that as it may, no matter how strange you think I am it was _you_ who decided to be friends with me all those years ago," answered Minerva, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"A decision that I regret every day," said Pomona slyly. Her words were greeted by a small chuckle from her fellow colleague, known to be the strictest teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter; it's longer than the previous one. Reviews are appreciated!


	28. Elphinstone

25th March 1958

"That is enough Mr Fortescue and Mr Greyback!" barked Minerva, rubbing her temples, "Now please pack away and go to your next lesson," she continued, desperate for her students to leave the room.

Once most of them had left the classroom, Minerva allowed herself to sit down in her chair, something she had been desperate on doing for the whole hour and put her head in her hands. Her head was pounding and she was overcome with wave after wave of nausea, which made her feel like reeling.

"Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva jerked her head upwards and tried to shake the dizziness off. Deciding that it would be unwise to stand up Minerva remained seated which, she noticed, did not go unnoticed by her student who seemed a little worried.

"Yes Miss Pomfrey?" asked Minerva, trying to look as though she was interested but really was trying to think of a way to get out of the meet up she had organised with Elphinstone that very afternoon.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I've noticed that my grades have been slipping in Transfigurations and I want to improve. So, what I'm really asking is… well… hum… is it possible for you to give me extra lessons?" asked the student, whose voice had been getting quieter and quieter.

Minerva looked at the girl and tried to process the information that had been given to her. She closed her eyes tightly as the room started to tilt before her, opening them only moments later when she heard Poppy shuffle her feet. "Of course Miss Pomfrey, that is perfectly fine with me. When do you want to start?"

"Hum… As soon as possible please, only exams are approaching much faster than I expected and I really want to do well," answered the Poppy.

As much as Minerva was proud that one of her students had decided to take matters into her own hands, Minerva was really neither in the mood nor in the right state of mind to give extra lessons that evening. It was therefore why she instantly regretted what she said next, "I am available this evening at seven; you can meet me in my office at that time."

"Oh thank you so much, Professor! I really appreciate it! Thank you!" and with that Poppy Pomfrey turned and left the room, much to Minerva's relief.

Deciding that she would go to Hogsmeade, only briefly, to meet Elphinstone for lunch, Minerva stood up clutching the desk for support. Swaying dangerously, she took a tentative step forward putting a hand on her forehead, which was burning up. Silently cursing herself for allowing to give the girl extra lessons that evening, the pain in Minerva's head got even more prominent dropping her mood from tired to irritated. However, the fact that she was giving the lesson at seven meant that she would need to leave Elphinstone earlier than planned. Perhaps she would just give Miss Pomfrey a book to read and explain to her anything she had trouble with. Now a little more satisfied with her plan than beforehand, Minerva's face became less tight and disapproving and instead kept the look of mild annoyance. Leaving her classroom, she marched down the hallway, desperate to get the meet up with Elphinstone over and done with.

"Five points from Slytherin!" she barked at a seventh year, confiscating the fanged frisbee he had clutched in his hand. Growling slightly the boy grumpily moved past Minerva, giving her dark looks, which she chose to ignore; she really wasn't in the mood to further tell him off.

Rounding a corner she hurriedly went into the staff room to drop of the frisbee and left just as quickly hoping that Dumbledore, who had already asked her if she was feeling all right that morning, wouldn't notice the paleness of her skin and her unsteady walk. Glad that her appearance in the staff room went unnoticed by many, Minerva continued to make her way to the entrance of the castle where she would get a carriage to go to Hogsmeade. Elphinstone had best have a good reason for wanting to see her, she thought angrily.

She arrived in Hogsmeade only a few moments later and was immediately greeted by Elphinstone who seemed to have been waiting for her at the carriages drop off point.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed, giving her a hand to help her out of the carriage.

"Hello Elphinstone," she replied and, despite how sick she was feeling, Minerva smiled warmly at him; she had forgotten how much she liked being in his company.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it because of it being a weekday," he admitted as they walked down the cobbled street covered with a thin layer of snow.

"I always have Wednesday afternoon off," shrugged Minerva and Elphinstone chuckled.

"Good because I have something I have been meaning to ask you," he said, looking much more serious than before.

Peering at him closely and frowning slightly, Minerva thought she detected a bit of fear in his features. A little confused but sure that it couldn't be anything bad, she nodded indicating that he could carry on speaking.

"Well…" he chuckled nervously, "I'm not sure where to start," he confessed, wringing his hands together. Minerva looked up at him again, astonished to see her friend so nervous. She was about to open her mouth to speak when he continued, "The thing is, Minerva, I really enjoy being in your company; we've known each other for some years now and… I suppose what I'm trying to say is," he took a shaky breath, "I like you, Minerva McGonagall, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to mar –"

"I'm sorry Elphinstone, I truly am but no. I-I…" but Minerva couldn't say what she was. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and her head started to pound again, however, it had nothing to do with her illness. The memories of her time with Dougal came pouring back, crashing down like tidal wave after tidal wave, shaking her to her very core and preventing her from thinking of anything else but of her disappointment with Dougal.

"Min –" he started to say, but she held up her hand.

"I can't Elphinstone. I'm sorry but no. I think I should go," and with that she turned and left, deciding to walk instead of taking a carriage: she wanted time to mull things over and she also didn't want her students to see her in this state.

Elphinstone was a kind person, which was why Minerva had been meeting up with him frequently since she started at Hogwarts. She felt awful for putting him down in such a manner, however, the thoughts of what happened with Dougal kept washing over her, a reminder of the times she had with somebody she had loved and loved still.

Arriving now at the Hogwarts gate she entered the castle and walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Dumbledore sat in his custom seat and had saved the seat next to his for Minerva. Now in a foul mood due to her being thoroughly irritated that she still had a headache, annoyed that she had accepted the private lesson with Poppy that evening and upset that she had been reminded of the life she could have had with Dougal and now Elphinstone as well, Minerva walked up to the staff table in the Great Hall, lips pursed and eyes glaring daggers.

"Minerva my dear, are you all right?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"I am perfectly fine, Albus," snapped Minerva, then instantly feeling bad for being so rude she apologised but said nothing more.

"Is there anything wrong? I thought you were eating with Elphinstone," said Dumbledore who was thoroughly surprised with his Deputy's reaction.

"I was going to but I left," answered Minerva shortly desperate for Dumbledore to change the conversation topic. She knew that if she stayed any longer Dumbledore would manage to squeeze the truth out of her.

"And why is that my dear?" he asked and Minerva appreciated that he took the consideration of not looking at her with his piercing blue X-ray eyes.

"He asked me to marry him Albus so I left," she answered harshly then, deciding that she did not want to be in the Great Hall any longer she stood up, "Excuse me, but I'm not very hungry." And with that last remark, Minerva stalked off down the rows of house tables and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Ah, Elphinstone I'm sorry to say but it's going to take you a while. Read and Review please :) it would make my day!


	29. Party

30th August 1959

Minerva weaved her way through the many people gathered inside the Scottish Manse. Finally arriving at her destination she found Elphinstone who smiled cheerily at her.

"Thank you for coming," she said, standing next to him, hands clasped behind her back and a small smile playing on her lips as both Robert and his bride danced their first dance as a married couple.

"Thank you for inviting me," answered Elphinstone. Then, he turned to face her, extending his arm as he did so, "Would you care to dance?" he asked. Minerva accepted his hand and together they waltzed onto the dance floor, already filled with many other guests.

After having danced through a few songs, Elphinstone opened his mouth to speak, "I know I've asked you before, Minerva, and I hope you will reconsider my proposition," he started, looking as hopeful as he had a year ago when he had asked her to marry him for the first time.

Minerva looked up at him and for a few moments tried to imagine her life with him. She imagined growing old with him, buying a house and having children, all of the things which could have been available to her with Dougal. But as she looked back into his soft brown eyes something sparked in her. It was a spark of sadness as well as betrayal because part of Minerva still loved the farmer she had left behind all those years ago in the summer of 1954.

Judging by the disappointment shown on her dance partner's face, Minerva guessed that Elphinstone already knew the answer to his question. "I'm sorry Elphinstone," she whispered and slowly she detached herself from him and walked back to where they had been previously standing, at a distant drinks table.

'Full of muggles this place, huh?"

Minerva moved her head to see who had spoken. When she had she pursed her lips and gripped the cup of punch she had just poured a little more tightly than before.

"Mr Winickus," greeted Minerva, rather coldly.

"Rufus, please," said Winickus, extending his hand for Minerva to shake. His cheeriness seemed untouched by Minerva's clear un-enthusiasm. "Nice of your brother to invite me," he continued, a broad grin on his face.

"Hm, very."

"I'll always remember as you being the first Professor to give me my first T. I didn't even think it possible," chuckled Rufus whom Minerva remembered having thoroughly disliked, this having, of course, no part as to why he had gotten a T from her in his essay.

"Well, it never happened again," answered Minerva coolly, unable to think of anything else to say to the arrogant and unlikeable person she had once taught.

"No, and I'm very glad for it," he chuckled again, "I wonder why Robert even bothered to invite this lot," he added, gesturing at the non-magic folk dancing in the Scottish Manse's entrance hall.

"They are very good friends of my Father's and Robert as it so happens," snapped Minerva, her knuckles now white as she clenched the plastic cup now threatening to get crushed between her fingers.

"Oh yes, I forgot your father is a muggle," said Rufus, chuckling humorously, "And your Mother gave up her powers didn't she? So that she could live as a muggle wasn't it?" he continued more forcefully, "How embarrassing."

Setting down the cup so hard the contents sloshed out and stained the white tablecloth, Minerva, clenching her teeth so hard it was a miracle she could still speak, turned to face Rufus who was smiling coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother invited my wife, pureblood as a matter of fact. Much better compared to the filth you interact with," he sneered, pointing at a young woman who was currently making her way towards where Minerva and Rufus were standing.

"I would like you to leave, now," snarled Minerva, using all of her inner strength to stop herself from unsheathing her wand and cursing the boy, still sneering at her.

"Tut-tut. Rude as well traitorous, you may as well be a mudblood," he drawled, "Come on Marianna, we're leaving," and, taking a girl's hand whom Minerva could only presume was Rufus's wife, Rufus pulled the young girl's arm and started to make a way towards the exit, however, not before Minerva was able to grab his arm.

"I suggest you be careful how you throw around that word, I might accidentally let the information of our little encounter slip to the Head of the Auror Department. With the recent attacks against muggles and muggle-borns you could end up in some serious trouble, and don't worry, I'll make sure that happens if ever I get another whiff of you uttering that horrible word," threatened Minerva, jerking her head in the direction of Elphinstone who was standing only a little while away, "Leave at once or I will make sure you get arrested tonight," Minerva let go of his arm, giving him one of her deadliest stares before turning back around and making her way through the house and into the garden.

As she walked down the slippery, cobbled path, Minerva tried to forget what had happened. Knowing full well that her threat would never be carried through as nobody could be arrested for using the word mudblood, her words still seemed to have had an effect on Winickus despite their insignificance. Perhaps if she did ask Elphinstone nicely he would be able to arrest the man, however, given the current situation between the two of them and because she didn't really want to create a fuss, Minerva carried on walking down the path.

Breathing in deeply she walked to the back wall and sat down on it, wrapping her arms around herself to warm herself from the cold breeze. The thought of Elphinstone's face when she had again put down his proposal continued to burn in her mind and Winickus's words were still troubling her. She had noticed that muggle hatred as well a muggleborn dislike had started to get more serious over the years, however, to hear such an offensive word used in her house against her father, her mother and their friends was more than insulting. Fuming she smoothed down her skirt and patted down her hair in an attempt to do something with her hands.

"Tired?"

Minerva jumped and turned around to see her father walking up towards her. "I just needed some air," she replied smiling a little as he settled down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It has been nice having you here for the past few weeks," he said as Minerva leant her head against his shoulder, "You need to come and visit more often," he added.

"I'll try," chuckled Minerva, looking up at the inky canopy of the night sky freckled with little glowing white orbs. Sighing happily, she embraced the cool breeze, which left the leaves on the trees rustle in a satisfying sort of way.

"When are you leaving?" asked Robert.

"Tomorrow," answered Minerva quietly, "School starts in two days and I need to get some things ready."

"I am so proud of you Minerva, you do know that don't you? I am so proud of you, Malcolm and Robert. So proud…" he trailed off and squeezing her shoulder, kissed the top of her head and giving her another small hug.

His words hit her hard and Minerva could feel tears well up in her eyes. Perhaps it was due to the recent events or to the sudden strong reminder of her experience with Dougal but the mere fact that she had her father's support no matter what, even if he didn't understand exactly what was happening in the Wizarding World now warmed Minerva. She was happy to know that he was always going to be there for her, always.


	30. Dumbledore

23rd June 1960

The window was open, which allowed a small warm breeze to enter the room. The soft wind made the lace curtains flutter and a few papers, lying in an organised way on the desk, to lift their corners before settling back down again. Apart from the few exceptions of shrieks of laughter and giggling coming from various students lying on the grass outside, Minerva's office was quiet save for the irregular intervals of her quill scratching on the numerous parchments she was currently correcting.

Straightening her back, Minerva heard the bones in her spine relocate themselves in the right order. Sighing she hunched back down again over the essay she was working on, too aware of the large stack which still awaited her marking located on the far side of her desk. Pursing her lips, she frowned, her quill pausing on top of a word, which seemed to be causing her discomfort. Crinkling her nose, as if a bad smell were issuing from the offensive word, Minerva scratched it out and wrote the correct word over it. Remarkable how some students couldn't even spell Transfiguration after having been in her class for nearly a year or more, she thought exasperatedly.

It wasn't long, however, before her mind began to wander, which was not surprising due to her having been marking for over an hour. Leaning back in her chair she rubbed her eyes with the back of her knuckles before yawning quite widely. Tears started to form in the back of her eyes due to the tiredness she was experiencing thanks to the little time she was spending asleep. Even though exam season was nearly over Minerva still dreaded the fact that she would be spending a few weeks in Caithness that coming summer. It wasn't as if she hated the thought of spending time with her family quite the contrary she was thrilled that she would now be able to see her sister-in-law, Helen, who was pregnant with her first child, however, both her brothers were now married and one was awaiting his first child which made Minerva think a lot about the choice she had made all those years ago. If she had made a different decision that day perhaps she would be a mother, she would have a family, a husband, a mother and father-in-law perhaps even distant cousins or even grandparents… The list could go on…

"Don't be ridiculous, Minerva! You made the choice and now it is over, no point dwelling on past events that cannot be changed," she muttered to herself, straightening her glasses and looking back at the stack of papers on her desk. Despite the height of it having been reduced quite significantly over the past hour, Minerva couldn't help herself of thinking longingly of Pomona's invitation of having tea down at Hogsmeade. "Concentrate!" she reprimanded herself sharply, shaking herself again as she did so, trying in vain to stop her mind from wandering again.

The light of the afternoon sun had steadily crept up so that Minerva's office was now ablaze with golden light. The nib of her quill reflected light onto her surrounding walls, already speckled with red from the torch brackets. Sighing again and rubbing her eyes, she tentatively peeked at the stack of papers and was relieved to see that there were only a few left to mark. Finishing them quickly she then shuffled the papers and straightened them before placing them at the far end of her desk leaving Elphinstone's most recent letter alone in the centre of the desk. Massaging her temples she gently toyed with the opened letter before abruptly getting up and walking towards her office window, which overlooked the grounds Rolanda liked to use to practise Quidditch with her First Years.

A knocking at the door awoke her from her reverie and she called out to allow the person on the other side of the door to enter.

"Hello my dear," greeted Dumbledore, smiling cheerfully as he closed the door of Minerva's office.

"Hello, Albus," answered Minerva, gesturing at him to sit down an offer which he accepted.

"I see Elphinstone isn't going to give up," chuckled Dumbledore, gesturing at the numerous letters from Elphinstone on her desk. Then he waved his wand in the air to produce two mugs of tea one of which he offered to Minerva.

"Thank you," she said, taking the steaming mug in her hands, "I'm not sure but so far I have already received five letters from him in these last few months," to prove her point she opened her desk drawer and picked up a wad of letters addressed to her by Elphinstone before putting them back in her desk drawer.

There were a few moments pause where Dumbledore continued to watch her. Minerva took a sip of her tea, trying to avoid catching eyes with the Headmaster who was still looking at her, smiling. Finally, Minerva could take it no longer, she spoke rather rudely however, Dumbledore was not disturbed by her snappish behaviour. "What is it?"

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, raising his eyebrows as though whatever he was thinking was unimportant, something which Minerva found highly suspicious: Dumbledore prided himself on his mind and his ideas which were nearly never wrong. "Nothing at all my dear, nothing at all," he answered, lowering his eyes to his tea, which he blew on gently, before taking a sip.

"Hm, you're up to something," said Minerva, suspiciously eyeing Dumbledore with the corner of her eye.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not," came his ambiguous reply, "Chess?" he asked cheerfully.

Minerva smiled and nodded whilst looking under her desk to retrieve her old and tattered chess board which had once belonged to her mother. It was a custom of theirs to, every Thursday evening as Minerva's lessons finished early, play a game of chess in the evening. They were well matched however, one could say, although Dumbledore would never admit it, that Minerva was only slightly better than he was. Of course, Dumbledore would most likely blame it on his age or feign deafness whenever the topic was brought up either in the staff room or with Minerva herself.

The game lasted an hour during which there wasn't much talking. Even though they were very close friends both of them, every week on Thursday evening, wanted to beat the other and so, deeply concentrated, they thought of their tactics before Dumbledore concluded the game with a very tight win.

"Well done," said Minerva, clearing up the chessboard with a delicate flick of her wand.

"Thank you," replied Dumbledore, setting down his mug and standing up, "Well, I had best be off I don't want to keep you for too long," he continued, walking to the door and putting his hat on again, "I hope you will be able to sort things out with Elphinstone, Minerva," he added, hand on the door handle.

"I hope so too. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight my dear," and with that, the Headmaster left the room leaving Minerva alone in her office once again.

* * *

Ah, 34th chapter already! Sorry it's a little short. Ok, so this is my last chapter this week and next week because I am going on holiday tomorrow. Hope you liked it! I'm sorry it wasn't very eventful but next chapter will hopefully be a little more interesting! Leave me a review if you can! Have a nice day or evening! :)


	31. Werewolf

1st September 1961

"Weasley Arthur," called out Minerva, hat in one hand and scroll in another.

The young boy walked up onto the platform and sat down on the stool positively green with worry. Minerva fought the urge to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder as his face went from various shades of green to red then very white making his ginger hair stand out even more. Instead, she waited until he was seated and placed the large hat onto his head the rim of the Hat covering half of his face. It only took a few moments for him to be sorted and Minerva couldn't help but smile at its decision.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled before becoming floppy in her hand once more and for the last time that year.

Picking up the hat and the stool Minerva made her way down the aisle and out of the Great Hall quite proud of the outcome of what was her first day as Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. She was excited to meet all of her new Gryffindors that evening as well as, of course, the older students whom she had previously taught.

Giving the stool and the Sorting Hat to Apollyon Pringle, Minerva hurriedly re-entered the Hall only moments later and took her usual seat next to Albus and Pomona the former on her right and the latter on her left.

"I have a few announcements to make before we may begin the delicious feast which has been prepared for us tonight," began Dumbledore, standing up and beaming down at the students gathered before him, "Firstly I would like to welcome the new students to Hogwarts. I hope you will all enjoy your time here as well as learn many new things," he said, opening his arms out wide allowing a few moments to pass for the older students to pat, congratulate and welcome the new additions to their House.

"Secondly I would like to congratulate Professor McGonagall who is now Head of Gryffindor as well as Deputy Headmistress," he gestured to Minerva who gave a small nod of the head as many of her students clapped. "I would also like to inform you that Hagrid will be gamekeeper here at Hogwarts along with Ogg," he continued.

"And finally," concluded Dumbledore, "Mr Pringle has asked me to inform you that if you value your possessions you will need to ensure that you do not use magical objects such as Fanged Frisbees in the corridors. Any such items will be confiscated; you may look at the list on his office door to see which items are banned here. Thank you," and, lifting up his arms once again, plates, bowls and jugs appeared on the long tables in the Hall and, like every year, all of the First Year's gawped and gaped at the monstrous amount of food which had appeared out of thin air before their very eyes.

"Apollyon and his lists," muttered Pomona, rolling her eyes as she served both herself and Minerva with potatoes and carrots.

"I'm sure it's getting larger every year," replied Minerva, the corner of her mouth lifting as she said so. Pomona snorted in her goblet and Minerva allowed herself a small smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Pomona, taking a sip out of her goblet and discreetly looking up to watch Apollyon Pringle standing by the doors of the Great Hall. "I'm pretty sure he only stands there every evening just so that he can catch someone misbehaving and then have the right to punish them," whispered Pomona, giggling.

Minerva looked up as well and snorted, something which made a few of the older students sitting the closest to the teachers' table look up at her, eyebrows so high up their foreheads that some of them looked as though they didn't have any at all.

After a few moments, Pomona brushed away strands of her greying hair and swallowed her mouthful of food whilst all the while trying to stop giggling as both of the professors watched the caretaker patrol up and down alongside the house tables. "How were your holidays?" she finally asked, her expression sobering and her breathing rate becoming normal again.

"Good. I went to Caithness to see my mother, my father, Malcolm and Robert. Robert's just had a baby and Malcolm's wife is pregnant as well," said Minerva, a smile creeping up her face. "I stayed longer than I had expected but it was worth – ow! Pomona!" she exclaimed, rubbing the top of her arm which her friend had just punched.

"Goodness, Minerva! All that time we spent together before you left and you never once mentioned that both your brothers were expecting babies!" said Pomona, throwing her arms up in the air so as to show her exasperation. Ignoring her friend's unhappy expression, Pomona continued, "So, boy or girl?"

"Girl," replied Minerva, giving her arm one last pointed rub. "They decided to call her Minerva," she continued much more quietly, a little embarrassed.

Pomona gasped, "Oh how wonderful. Send him my congratulations please, oh isn't that wonderful news. You must be very proud," she beamed, again completely oblivious to Minerva's slight discomfort.

"Yes, it is and yes I am, very much so. Florence and Malcolm's baby is due in April; they've decided to name the baby Robert after my brother and my father if it's a boy and Isobel after my mother if it's a girl," answered Minerva, sipping from her goblet and smiling once more – the news of having a new niece or nephew was very exciting and every time she thought about it always brought a smile to her lips.

"Just what we need, some good news rather than all of the things the Daily Prophet have reported about," continued Pomona, her expression darkening as she thought of the most recent horrible event which had taken place only that very morning.

Minerva lowered her glass slowly, her expression also clouding at the thought of the poor boy who had gotten attacked in his home. "The Lupin's wasn't it?" she asked remembering the moving photograph of the Lupin family, which had been in the latest Daily Prophet edition.

"Yes, I think the boy was called Remus," said Pomona scrunching up her eyes as she tried to remember the details of the case.

" _Is_ called Remus," corrected Minerva, "Awful business, just a child…" she trailed off her face turning very pale as she thought of the poor boy whose life would now never be the same again.

"Awful business…" agreed Pomona now staring into the distance, her eyes cloudy as she repeatedly shook her head up and down, slowly, too caught up in the details of case to do anything else apart from nodding solemnly.

"Do you think they'll catch him?"

Pomona jerked her head up at the sound of Minerva's voice, her eyes clearing quickly. Turning to face her friend she took a few minutes to think of her answer before speaking. "I don't know, Minerva. I hope they do but I don't know…" she trailed off again and became lost in thought once more.

"What do you think they'll do to him if he is caught?" asked Minerva, although she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Azkaban," replied the Hufflepuff simply. "They'd have to whatever the Ministry think about the matter, Minerva. It may not be the werewolf's fault but Lyall would never allow Greyback to escape a prison sentence whether the transformation was controllable or not: everyone knows that Lyall hates werewolves and now his son is a werewolf thanks to Greyback. Not good, not good at all."

"No, no it isn't is it…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this even though it got a bit dark at the end! Have a good day and thanks for reading! :) Sorry it's a bit short I'll try to make the next one longer.

And thank you for the review. I am now correcting some of my mistakes in the previous chapters.:)


	32. Fight

2nd September 1961

For the second time in the past few minutes, a loud bang echoed off the walls of the corridor. Whilst still making sure that she didn't trip over the hem of her robes, Minerva ran a little faster trying to follow the sound of the shouting and clapping coming from somewhere ahead of her.

After turning a sharp corner on the Third Floor she knew she had come to the right place. A large group of students were all standing in a circle some clapping, others shouting and some even laughing watching something Minerva couldn't quite see.

"What is going on?" she shouted, moving students aside with a small whack of the newspaper in her hand.

Happy that her voice had the desired effect, Minerva continued to make her way through the crowd, who, now realising a teacher was in their midst, had become deadly silent and proceeded to move aside creating a passageway for her.

Dressing herself up to her full height, Minerva straightened her hat and walked through the gap, made by the students, promptly reaching the centre of the circle were two boys were lying on the floor arms still wrapped around each other, bloody lipped and bruised.

Now finally in the centre of the circle, Minerva looked down at the two students and was ashamed to see that one of them was a Gryffindor.

"Mr Lestrange and Mr Weasley, I will not have you acting like barbarians in the school! 20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for your brutish behaviour," she scolded, looking down at the two First Years one of them looking extremely ashamed and the other, to her surprise and slight disgust, a little pleased with himself.

"Professor, it was my fault," started another First Year whom Minerva recalled being a new Hufflepuff student.

The young boy walked bravely into the middle of the circle and stopped when he was standing right between her and the other two boys. A defiant expression on his face despite the small twitch in his right hand proving that he was scared, the boy continued, "It wasn't Arthur's fault, Professor. If you have to punish somebody punish me not him."

"That is very kind of you Mr Tonks, however, you are not the one lying on the floor wand out and fighting," Minerva admonished. Sidestepping Ted Tonks she barked at the other two, "Now, up both of you. Mr Lestrange go to the Hospital Wing immediately," turning sharply she pointed at another First year standing in front of her, "Mr Parkinson you will accompany him," she said, nodding in the direction of a young boy whose name happened to be the first one that popped into her mind. "Professor Slughorn will meet you there to discuss your actions," Minerva added, failing to hide the disgust in her voice.

Rodolphus Lestrange got up from the floor and walked away, however, Minerva did not fail to notice him smirk at Arthur Weasley and Ted Tonks before her left. When the boy disappeared around the corner, Minerva then rounded on the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff.

"Mr Tonks you may leave and Mr Weasley you will come with me unless you are hurt," she raised her eyebrow at him but the First Year only shook his head from side to side. Satisfied, Minerva sniffed and turned abruptly on her heel, marching away from the group of students, hearing the Gryffindor's hurried footsteps behind her as he tried to keep up with her fast pace.

Walking through the passage made by the watching students, Minerva snapped, "Now off you go to your lessons," whilst chivvying the slower students ahead.

Striding through the corridors Minerva's footsteps echoed loudly against the walls, the only noise apart from a few late students scurrying to their lessons.

It was clear that the Gryffindor was scared. He walked in hunched position and kept on looking up at her every now and then, something which Minerva tried to ignore. Perhaps she was being a little mean: his face was very pale and his eyes wide with fright, however, Minerva wanted him to learn that she was not a teacher he could mess with. This was the first incident involving a Gryffindor and Minerva wanted to act correctly, perhaps even harshly, to ensure that all of the other Gryffindors – whom she was now in charge of – knew what the consequences of their actions would be if ever they became involved in something like this.

Finally reaching her office, she unlocked the door and kept it open for the First Year to walk through. Once he had done so albeit hesitantly, she closed the door with a bang making the students jump. Striding to her desk she gestured at the seat in front of it for the boy to sit down on. Once he had done so Minerva pushed a pile of paper work to the furthest corner of her desk, so as to better see the boy, and she too sat down hands on her desk fingertips pressed together.

"Now, Mr Weasley," she started, speaking for the first time since she had told the other student to leave, "Would you kindly explain to me what on _earth_ possessed you to behave like an animal in the corridors?"

Weasley gulped and Minerva felt a small twinge of regret at having been so harsh with him. However, the emotion was gone in an instant as she reminded herself that the boy had got into a fight on his second day at school.

"Hum, well, ah – hum," he started, and Minerva used all of her willpower not to tut impatiently, "I – well – Rodolphus, hum… Look, I don't want to go pointing fingers," he started, raising his hands as though surrendering, "but, Rodolphus insulted my friend and, well, it wasn't right."

Minerva stared at him for a while, trying to think of an appropriate thing to say. Finally, she spoke, less harshly yet still firmly.

"Your friend I'm guessing, being Mr Tonks?" she asked and when Weasley nodded, she sighed and reached into her desk drawer, retrieving a large tartan tin, given to her by Elphinstone, from within.

"Have a biscuit Weasley," she said, repressing a smile at the shocked expression he gave her. "Quite opposed to the rumours you may have heard, I do not breathe fire and give detention to anyone and everyone whenever they have done something wrong," she added and was pleased to notice that her student looked much calmer and perhaps even just a little amused. However, she did not want him to get too comfortable so, she straightened herself up in her chair and clasped her hands together on her desk.

"Nevertheless, Mr Weasley, I do want to express my feeling towards the matter. I want to make it clear that we do not tolerate fighting here at Hogwarts. If someone has offended you or a friend you need to make sure that you do not rise to it and instead report whoever it may be to a prefect, the Head Girl, Head Boy or a teacher. Do you understand?"

The Gryffindor nodded vigorously and Minerva continued, "Good. Now, is it possible for you to tell me what Mr Lestrange said to Mr Tonks which led to your quarrel?"

"He called Ted an unfriendly name which I do not want to repeat," he answered in a very strong voice despite him being the one who was in trouble.

Minerva sighed but did not press the matter. "Very well, Mr Weasley. You may go and please do not stop for anything on your way to class. Next time it will be more than just points from your house," Minerva informed him, raising her eyebrows and looking pointedly at him from across the table.

"Yes ma'am," answered Weasley seriously, however, Minerva didn't fail to notice the small twitch of his lips as he left the room.

As the door closed with a loud bang, Minerva sagged in her chair and sighed. It had been a very long morning and if she were to be perfectly honest with herself, despite loving her job as a teacher she had to admit that she was glad that she had an afternoon off every Wednesday.

Opening the tin of cookies again, she picked a circular shortbread and popped it into her mouth savouring the taste whilst also making a mental note to buy more or persuade Elphinstone to buy some for her: the ones from Diagon Alley were much better than the ones in Hogsmeade.

Getting up from her chair, Minerva walked to the window of her office, which overlooked the Quidditch pitch. Thinking vaguely about biscuits Minerva almost forgot about the Slytherin she had sent to the Hospital Wing. Jumping up suddenly, she looked away from the pitch and hurried over to the door of her office which she ripped open and slammed shut all the while muttering darkly to herself about only being twenty-six years old and already forgetting things like an old lady.

"Goodness knows what you will be like at eighty," muttered Minerva, still trying to decide whether she ought to send a patronus to Slughorn instead of wasting her time looking for him.

Reaching the Staff Room Minerva opened the door and was relieved to see Slughorn sitting by the fire, a book in hand and a large bowl of sweets in another.

"Horace?" she called, walking up to where he was sitting. "Horace?" she repeated when she had reached him.

"Ah, Minerva how are you?" he said warmly, setting his book down and popping a final piece of crystallised pineapple in his mouth.

"Very well, thank you," answered Minerva quickly, brushing aside the question. Not bothering to exchange pleasantries she continued, "I'm sorry to disturb your free period, Horace however, there has been a disagreement between two students and Mr Lestrange is waiting for you in the Hospital Wing. The damage done was very minor; nothing Madame Lynch would not be able to heal. I will explain what happened in more detail when you return but I think it should wait as Mr Lestrange has already been waiting for you for some time now. I'll either be in my office or in the Staff Room when you are finished," concluded Minerva, ignoring Slughorn's confused expression.

It took a few moments for Horace to process what Minerva had said, however, for Minerva it felt like hours. Already she was irritated at having a Gryffindor get involved in a fight on his second day at Hogwarts, moreover, she was annoyed at having wasted an hour of her precious free time and finally, she was in no mood to have a discussion with Horace whether it be now, tomorrow or the day after.

She had never quite liked Slughorn, especially after he had tried to 'recruit' her during her time at Hogwarts. If she could and if it were possible, she preferred not to have long conversations with him as he always seemed to find things exceedingly humorous and always ended up talking about the achievements made by people from his 'club' or his house, much to Minerva's irritation.

Slughorn looked up at Minerva, set down his book and bowl of crystallised pineapples before heaving himself out of the chair he was sitting in, all of that taking a very long time and Minerva tapped the side of her leg impatiently.

"Of course, Minerva. I'll talk to you later."

Minerva gave a tight, thin-lipped smile before walking away abruptly leaving him no chance to dilly-dally. Deciding that she might as well finish some work since she was already in the staff room, she walked to her locker and retrieved a stack of unmarked essays determinedly looking away from Pomona who seemed to be laughing from behind the newspaper she was reading.


	33. Walk

This was written for the Golden Snitch forum's Tiggerific Times challenge using the prompt Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

April 5th 1965

"How come you're not going back home for the holidays?"

"Oh, you know, lots of things happening at school and not many other staff members are staying for Easter so I thought I'd stay. Anyway, I have lots of marking to get done and the Fifth and Seventh years are having panic attacks every moment of the day so I offered to set up extra classes this week and now I am very much regretting it," answered Minerva as she and Elphinstone meandered down the small streets of Hogsmeade.

"Exam season approaching? Don't worry, the year is nearly over," replied Elphinstone cheerfully as they rounded a corner.

"How about you? Are you going anywhere?" Minerva asked, remembering the time Elphinstone visited her in Scotland by surprise.

"Not really apart from exploring the corners of London where crooks like Mundungus are hiding so I can arrest them."

Minerva chuckled but Elphinstone sighed and passed his hand through his brown hair now flecked with grey.

"Things aren't doing so well at the Ministry. Nobby Leach is having lots of problems for being the first muggleborn Minister for Magic and I don't think it will be long before he leaves. I've heard rumours that Abraxas Malfoy and a group of other wizards are 'plotting' against him. Times are changing, Minerva and I don't like where things are going," Elphinstone finished with another sigh.

Turning her face to look at him Minerva suddenly noticed how tired he looked. The lines around his mouth and eyes were deeper and his face had lost all colour and was now a dull, sickly grey colour.

"Any progress?"

"Ha, progress… I don't think I've slept more than two hours for the past eight weeks. Most of the attacks are just jokes played on muggles which sometimes go wrong however, there are a few well, actually a fair few, which are proper deadly attacks and we haven't once found or caught any of the attackers. It's at these times that I really regret choosing to work at the ministry…"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something soon," reassured Minerva half-heartedly. Patting his arm she continued, "Anyway, let's stop talking about this, it's Easter, the sun is shining and we've talked about this too many times."

"You're right, as always," chuckled Elphinstone, linking arms with her, "So how is your family?"

"Well, Malcolm and his wife Helen are having their second child and Robert and Florence are in Australia with their two children. They're coming back in two weeks so I'll probably go to Caithness then and see the whole family," Minerva replied.

Elphinstone nodded and they carried on walking in silence. Passing Madame Puddifoots, which brought back memories of Elphinstone's first proposal, Minerva kept on walking but a little faster. As they rounded yet another corner she nearly walked straight into Poppy Pomfrey who was also turning the same corner.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall!" gasped Poppy, clutching her chest and picking up a folder which had slipped out of her hands.

"Miss Pomfrey, what a surprise!" Minerva said, then remembering that Elphinstone was with her she continued, "Elphinstone, this is Poppy Pomfrey a former student of mine."

"Hello," greeted Elphinstone, shaking Poppy's hand.

"Hello," replied Poppy, also shaking Elphinstone's hand before giving a slight nod in Minerva's direction.

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade, Poppy?" asked Minerva.

"Well, I'm looking for a book, which I could not find at Flourish and Blott's. I've started the Healer course you recommended and I am really enjoying it but it is a lot of work so I don't go out a lot. I could have borrowed the book from a friend but I suppose I just wanted an excuse to leave the house," Poppy chuckled, as did Minerva.

"Well it was nice to see you Poppy but we must be off," said Minerva.

"Of course Professor, it was nice seeing you as well," replied Poppy, already moving away.

"Do tell me how your course is going, Poppy. As your old Professor, I'd like to know how you get on after Hogwarts," called Minerva.

"Of course Professor, goodbye!"

Minerva waved her hand and watched Poppy's retreating back before tugging Elphinstone's arm, "Shall we go then?"

Elphinstone nodded and together they continued to roam around Hogwarts until Elphinstone had to go back to the Ministry and Minerva had to prepare some lessons for the next few days.


	34. Apollon Pringle

1st July 1967

Grumbling darkly to herself, Minerva tried in vain to look less ruffled. Rubbing her eyes several times she hurried to the door, which someone had been banging on only moments before. Swinging it open perhaps a little too viciously as the person on the other side of it jumped, Minerva came face to face with Pomona Sprout.

"Minerva," Pomona said hurriedly, not wasting any time to apologise for the lateness of the hour, "A student was caught out of bed by Apollyon an hour ago. The student, Weasley, is in the hospital wing now. Apollyon took it upon himself to give the boy a punishment," Pomona finished looking significantly at Minerva.

Minerva blinked several times before the information sunk in. Comprehension dawning she made an almost animalistic growl. Clenching her fists until her nails dug deep into her skin, Minerva jerked her head forwards, "Is Albus up?"

"Yes and he is furious. I would not be surprised if Apollyon is packing his bags this very moment," answered Pomona her eyes darting from side to side as if checking to see whether Apollyon was not standing with them in the corridor.

Minerva sighed, "I think it likely, he has had it coming all year… Anyway, was that the sole reason you woke me up for or do I need to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Minerva in a hushed tone trying but failing to keep the irritation from her voice. Not only had sleep been very scarce these past few weeks thanks to exams but on top of that, this was the fifth or sixth time in the last few days that she had been awoken in the middle of the night because of a student being caught out of bed.

Pomona grimaced and nodded her head, something which Minerva had been dreading.

"Very well, thank you for telling me, Pomona… Hang on," Minerva frowned suddenly, "did you say Weasley was the one caught out of bounds?"

"From what I heard it was Weasley," answered Pomona, screwing up her eyes as though trying to remember.

"Oh for heaven's sake," muttered Minerva more to herself than anybody else. "Thank you, Pomona. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Hm," came Pomona's reply, "Goodnight, Minerva. I do hope you manage to get some sleep afterwards. Merlin knows we all need it after this year."

"Quite right," whispered Minerva, shutting the door of her room and starting her walk towards the Hospital Wing.

As she walked down the dark hallways only illuminated by the moon shining brilliantly in the sky, Minerva's mind – now a little more awake – was at work. She was very surprised that it was Arthur Weasley who had been caught out of bed and not Bellatrix Black, the person whom she had truthfully been expecting. Black had been caught out of bed several times with a few younger students such as Lucius Malfoy. No teacher had ever discovered what they were doing, however; it wasn't a secret to anybody that many Slytherin's had formed a group whose participants were not too kind towards muggleborns.

Unlike Arthur, Bellatrix was a provocative and cruel student, traits which shadowed her extreme abilities and talents. Arthur Weasley, on the other hand, was a hardworking, kind boy whom Minerva was quite proud of. Starting off as quite shy he had now come out of his cocoon and had made many new friends during his time at Hogwarts. Minerva was proud of all of her Gryffindors and many of her students, however, during her long career at Hogwarts she was always very happy to see the talented, hardworking and loyal students leave the school. Weasley was one of those pupils and she was excited to see what he would be doing in the future.

It was not long before she found herself outside the Hospital Wing. Taking a deep breath and trying to not look as tired as she felt, Minerva pushed the doors open making sure to close them as quietly as possible when she had walked through them. Striding down the dark room, she passed Weasley's bed, the occupant of which sleeping soundly in it.

Feeling a little jealous of him, Minerva tried resolutely not to think of her own bed in her private quarters. On the one hand she was happy that his injuries were not bad enough to prevent him from sleeping, however, on the other hand, she was slightly miffed that she had been woken up at four o'clock and would probably stay awake until morning, whilst Weasley was able to sleep soundly in a comfortable bed until breakfast time.

Finally reaching a door at the end of the Ward, Minerva knocked three times and waited. The curtains were pulled closed, however; the lace curtains were shining yellow meaning that the Matron was awake.

It was not long before the door was pulled open and Madame Lynch's tired and lined faced appeared through the small crack between the door and its frame. "Ah, Minerva," she said opening the door a little wider, "Pomona told me you were coming."

"I wanted to check on Weasley," Minerva replied, briefly turning around to check on the Gryffindor as though trying to prove her point.

"Hm. He was in a right state when we found him," muttered Madame Lynch, folding her arms and then unfolding them just as quickly, "Sorry, do you want to come in?" she asked, shaking herself and looking a tad ashamed at being so rude.

"Thank you," answered Minerva, who then proceeded to step into the small, circular room

Shuffling about, the other woman gave a flick of her wand freeing a chair from a stack of parchment probably half her size.

"I am sorry for the mess," said Elizabeth, frowning and giving an apologetic smile to Minerva, "It's the end of the year so I need to sort through all of their files and organize myself a little more," she chuckled, albeit weakly, giving a slight nod of the head towards the Hospital Wing where Weasley lay asleep explaining that 'their' meant the students files.

"I hope you will finish by the end of the year. We all need to take advantage of our break, you in particular after all of the students who have managed to break bones or half-transform themselves this year," Minerva replied, taking a seat on the hard, wooden, straight back chair Elizabeth had provided for her.

"Not to mention those who had been hexed and cursed by others," added Madame Lynch solemnly, arching an eyebrow and also taking a seat in her desk chair opposite Minerva's.

Minerva pursed her lips in reply. It was true that this particular year had been a horrible one. Insults flying around the school, muggleborns being hexed, cursed and attacked in the corridors… Minerva had actually been looking forward to the holidays, which was a new feeling altogether. Never, for all the 19 years she had been at Hogwarts, had she ever wished for the holidays to come quickly. However, this year was different and Minerva longed to go back to Caithness and see her parents, brothers, nieces and nephews without always worrying that someone was being attacked in the corridors.

After a few minutes silence where the tick of the clock was very audible and the snoring of the students in the Hospital Wing's beds outside was envious, Elizabeth finally spoke, "I've given him a Sleeping Draught so you won't be getting anything from him until breakfast but I know a little more about what happened to him than Pomona and since you are his Head of House it is best you know everything now."

Minerva nodded, still not having said much since she had entered the room perhaps fifteen minutes beforehand.

The matron folded her hands on her lap, however, not before she had vigorously rubbed her eyes trying to stop them from slowly drooping every so often. "Now, I can't tell you why he was out of bed at three in the morning, however, I do know that he was not alone. I don't think he was planning on doing something against the rules," said Elizabeth hurriedly when she saw Minerva's eyebrows raise so high they disappeared behind her hair. "But he was still up to something. Anyway, according to Dumbledore, Apollyon found Weasley and the other person walking outside on the grounds. Naturally, both of the two students tried to run but Weasley was caught by Apollyon who then brought the boy back to his office and… Well, anyway, Dumbledore, as always, was down in the kitchens and on his way back up he heard some… noise coming from Apollyon's office. He decided to go inside and discovered Weasley semi-conscious. Weasley was then brought to me and Albus told me he would deal with Apollyon," finished Elizabeth, pursing her lips significantly, marking the end of her story.

"How bad were his injuries?" asked Minerva, a little disappointed that she had left the comforts of her bed to listen to a story, which she could have easily guessed using Pomona's knowledge.

"Bad enough for him to be forced to stay here for the night," answered Elizabeth.

Minerva nodded and once again the two fell into another deadly silence. When one student gave a particularly loud snore and Minerva's eyes started to slowly droop, Minerva sniffed loudly and stood up abruptly.

"Thank you, Elizabeth for filling in the gaps for me. I'll try and get some more information out of him however, there are only two more days until the summer holidays so I'm not sure if we could do anything about it now," said Minerva, walking towards the door.

"All right then, Minerva. Sleep well if you can and I will see you tomorrow," waved Elizabeth, attempting to smile but yawning instead.

"Goodnight," whispered Minerva, so as not to wake any of the sleeping students.

As she walked down the deserted corridors, Minerva thought of perhaps checking up on her Gryffindors since she was out of bed. However, she decided otherwise and instead spent the rest of her walk thinking of the best way to skewer Weasley the next day for having ruined what would have been her best night's sleep that year.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter isn't very good. I've been a bit stuck on ideas and I haven't had much time to write. I promise I'll try and make it up to you. Sorry… :( Also sorry for the lateness of the chapter, I've had a couple of really tiring and stressful few days. :( I'll try and write better chapters next week… Sorry again. :( I hope you have a better day than I'm having.


	35. In-laws

Hope you like this chapter! :) And guess what… only a few more chapters until the Marauders! :)

* * *

3rd April 1968

"You're so good with the children, Minerva," sighed Helen, her hands cupped around a purple mug, "I just wished they listened to me as much as they listen to you," she finished, smiling at her sister-in-law.

Minerva gave a weak chuckle and drank the last few drops of her tea, which was now a little cold, "Well we will put that theory to the test when they start at Hogwarts," she said, setting down her mug on the wooden table, bouncing Helen's youngest child, Malcolm, on her knees.

"You won't get a decent night's sleep for the next eleven years," informed Helen seriously, waving a finger at Minerva who gave a look of mock horror and lifted her eyes to the sky, "they are trouble makers my lot," stated Helen, "and don't get me started on Florence's and Malcolm's children."

Florence, who was sitting next to Helen, laughed and nodded solemnly in Minerva's direction, "It is likely that they will be worse than those Prewett boys you keep on complaining about."

"Never," answered Minerva, shaking her head from side to side, "Those boys are unique and I hope I won't be getting anymore like them for the rest of my career at Hogwarts," she sighed, "I just don't understand how their sister was a Prefect and they can hardly manage to stay out of trouble for a few minutes let alone their seven years at Hogwarts!" Minerva scooped Malcolm from around his waist and pulled him back up onto her lap, which he had been slipping off.

Florence smiled and shrugged before getting up and collecting all three mugs, which she carefully placed into the sink next to the stove.

"And by the way, I do not complain about them, I merely tell people of my experience with them," added Minerva however, even to her ears her statement sounded false and she smiled.

"How many more years do they have left?" asked Helen, leaning her chin on her hands.

"Just one, thank Merlin," answered Minerva, "I don't think I have had anyone in my office as much as those two and," she added, looking significantly at Helen and Florence, "I hope no one will ever beat their record."

Helen chuckled and for a while the three of them sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Minerva's nieces and nephew could be heard running about upstairs, shrieking with laughter at irregular intervals. Sometimes, loud bangs echoed from the above floors however, the giggling and laughter continued and Helen and Florence shrugged the unease off, no one had ever been injured, yet. For a few moments, they continued to sit in silence, Minerva bouncing Malcolm Jr. on her knees, Helen staring vaguely in space and Florence making patterns on the wooden table with her index finger.

"Malcolm and Robert will be back soon," said Florence, glancing at the clock on the far wall in the kitchen, where they were currently sitting. "I hate how their new jobs mean they have to stay at work for another two hours. It means I have to cook more often."

Suddenly Helen jumped up, hair flying and looking completely horror-struck.

"What is it? What is it?" cried Florence, jumping up from her seat as well and looking wildly around the room as though Helen had been frightened by some beast who was waiting to pounce on them.

"It's nearly five o'clock and I haven't even started cooking yet!" exclaimed Helen, clutching the sides of her head as though this was the worst possible thing that could ever have occurred.

"Cooking! Goodness gracious, Helen you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you had seen something dangerous!" cried Florence, falling back down noisily into her chair and massaging her chest, "Three hours left to cook and you think it's the end of the world!" she muttered, still massaging her chest.

Helen whacked her sister-in-law, albeit a little gently, on the arm and narrowed her eyes at Minerva who had found that little moment humorous and was trying not to laugh.

"I thought it was my job to give people the disapproving look," said Minerva lightly, removing Malcolm's fingers from his mouth. Looking up at Helen when she did not respond, Minerva sighed and carried Malcolm to his high chair in which she strapped him tightly in, "There are three of us here, it won't be too difficult for us to cook something."

"She's right, Helen. Although I am not sure how much I can help with the cooking – mine is awful," said Florence, standing up as well, "I make Robert do all the cooking. I'm not sure what I am going to do when he starts to finish work even later in the evening," she said, smoothing down her skirt to remove all creases.

"Sometimes I wish Malcolm was as good a cook as Robert," sighed Helen, grabbing an apron and tying it around her waist.

* * *

"When are you leaving, Minerva?" asked Malcolm, ladling some soup into his bowl.

"Well, if my company is so unappreciated then this evening," answered Minerva, taking a sip of her water, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I will be out of your way soon enough do not worry," she added, enjoying Robert's clear discomfort as he tried to say that it was not what he meant.

"Honestly, Robert, she's just messing with you," said Florence, finding the whole situation quite amusing. She shoved her husband gently on the shoulder, "She's a clever one, our Minerva. Helen warned me of the McGonagall brothers but I never thought Minerva would be just as dangerous," she added, smiling at Minerva who raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"Yes, beware of Minerva," agreed Malcolm in mock seriousness, "She always has something up her sleeve."

"Nonsense," countered Helen, "She is an absolute sweetie, or perhaps I am just saying that because she has been looking after all of the kids for the past few days," said Helen, winking at Minerva.

"Ah, she has lured you to the dark side, Helen," joked Robert, eyeing his sister suspiciously, however, smiling kindly at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Minerva, looking innocently at Robert who chuckled.

"It is true though," Florence said, more seriously than before, "she has been an absolute star with the children – I don't think I have ever seen them so well-behaved."

Her words were greeted by a large thud coming from the room above, followed by a squeal of laughter and the sound of several feet running across the floor upstairs.

"I take back what I said," said Florence, glancing upwards and watching as the ceiling shook repeatedly as the culprits of the noise galumphed down the hallway and supposedly back to their bedrooms, ready to pretend, if an adult came up, that they had no idea who had made the loud noise.

Minerva laughed as the sound of springs creaking under the weight of something heavy, resonated through the house. No doubt the sound of Robert, Isobel or Minerva having thrown themselves onto their beds, she thought, remembering only too well her brothers' misdemeanours when they had been growing up.

"I better go and check on them," remarked Malcolm, already rising from his chair.

"No don't. They don't see their cousins very often, let them enjoy their last night together," said Florence, pulling her husband back down onto his chair, "Anyway, Minerva took them out for a walk this morning and then they played Quidditch so they will all be asleep in an hour. It happens every time," she added, shaking her head knowingly at the others.

"They get on so well with each other," said Helen, lifting her eyes up to the roof, "I can't wait until Minerva has children, then they could all play together," she said good-naturedly.

Minerva felt her cheeks burn up, which, unfortunately for her, was something that was very noticeable as she had very pale skin. Clearing her throat she tried to speak in a confident and off-hand voice, however, it came out as more of a croak than anything else, as her mind drifting unforgivingly to Dougal and then Elphinstone, the latter making her heart twinge painfully in her chest. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Anyway, I think the children at Hogwarts are far more than enough at the moment. I remember my days at Hogwarts and all the havoc the students created. It's only now that my sister is a teacher that I fully appreciate all of the hard-work needed to be a professor there," said Malcolm hurriedly.

"I've heard rumours that Professor McGonagall can be very scary," added Florence.

"I am not that scary," said Minerva, having successfully pushed the unwanted thoughts from her mind and now relaxing into her chair.

"That's not what I heard," clucked Florence, glancing up cheekily at Minerva.


	36. Prewetts

25th March 1969

"Prewett!" barked Minerva, "If I ever see you doing that again you will spend a Saturday in detention in my office."

Gideon Prewett jumped up like a cat who had been given a dreadful fright. His face was masked with the expression of someone having been caught doing something he ought not to be. Spinning around he came face to face with Minerva and he tried to give her a winning smile. His smile was returned with a hard, cold stare from his Professor, however; he did not look in the least worried.

"I promise you, Professor, it will not happen again," he answered, crossing his heart with his fingers an evil glint in his eye.

"I should hope not," replied Minerva, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the boy.

About to turn around and continue her way to her classroom, Minerva had a sudden thought. Spinning back around she pursed her lips at Gideon who was still watching her cheerfully and walked towards the door he had been trying to get through.

Putting her hand on the doorknob she looked at Gideon seriously. "If I find your brother in this room you will both receive detention," she warned him, eyes flashing dangerously, "I have told you once before - once being more than enough - that Mr Filch's store cupboard is out of bounds," she stared hardly into his eyes, "Will I find Mr Prewett in this room?" she asked the Gryffindor whose expression was no longer one of triumph.

Prewett gulped which told Minerva everything. Twisting the doorknob she pushed the door open and heard a quick scramble followed by the sound of several buckets and brooms falling to the floor.

"Mr Prewett do not mistake me for a fool. Out of this room at once! 10 points from Gryffindor," she snapped, ignoring the dull pain in the back of her head, which had been bothering her since she had woken up that very morning.

A mop of red hair appeared from behind a cabinet and slowly Fabian Prewett's face emerged, looking guiltier than Minerva thought possible. Giving an impatient cluck of her tongue, Minerva opened the door a little wider and watched him accusingly as he left the room.

Once he was out of the room the two boys stood shoulder to shoulder looking at Minerva directly in the eyes as if waiting for further instruction. She suppressed the sudden urge to laugh as both the seventeen-year-old boys looked at her wide eyed and waiting. Despite their constant pranks and never ending rule breaking, the Prewett twins were somewhat amusing and Minerva secretly found them funny at times - even though they kept her up most of the night thanks to their regular 'midnight strolls'.

"To the Great Hall," she said firmly, however, less harshly than before.

"Righty-o," answered Fabian, winking at Minerva who rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Gabian," hummed Gideon happily, pulling his twin by the arm.

"To breakfast!" shouted Fabian.

Minerva sighed. "One more year, Minerva. One more year," she whispered to herself, walking at a far slower pace than her usual brisk walk.

Feeling far dizzier than she cared to admit, Minerva walked to the Great Hall contemplating on whether she felt well enough to stomach some breakfast before her day of teaching started.

Reaching the large oak doors, she quickly made a decision and marched through them, instantly regretting her choice as the noise of all of the chattering students hit her like a fully loaded two-ton truck.

"Merlin help me," she muttered, weaving her way through the jungle of students and arriving at the teachers' table after what felt like an age.

Sitting down in her chair, she pressed her eyes shut and rubbed them with her hands. The room was tilting before her very eyes and the once dull ache at the back of her head had become a violent pounding.

"Minerva are you all right?"

"I am fine, Pomona," answered Minerva, lifting her head from her hands and trying to look better than she felt – she hated being sick especially since that meant Pomona thought it in her right to send Minerva to bed straightaway.

"You don't look fine," Pomona pointed out, arching an eyebrow and looking at Minerva studiously.

"I am tired, exams are approaching faster than expected," snapped Minerva, ending the conversation abruptly. Her headache was getting worse and to add to that, she had developed a rather nasty cough.

"You say that every year," answered Pomona, unfazed by her friend's rudeness, "Potatoes?" she asked, passing a bowl to Minerva who felt suddenly very queasy at the sight of it.

"No thank you," managed Minerva, wanting desperately to leave the Great Hall, however, knowing that if she left now Pomona would be on her case.

Pomona sniffed and eyed Minerva suspiciously, however, did not object. Pulling her chair in so that Albus, who had just arrived, could get passed Pomona piled her plate with food, not oblivious to Minerva whose eyes seemed determinedly trying to look in the other direction.

"Minerva, Pomona," saluted Albus, taking a seat in his chair and nodding his head to the two women.

"Albus," mumbled Minerva in return, reaching deep down into her pocket for some tissues.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked the Headmaster, looking concernedly at his Deputy Headmistress who was in a fit of uncontrollable coughing.

"Perfectly – all – right," gasped Minerva through coughs.

Albus frowned but said nothing more.

"If you'll excuse me," said Minerva, staggering out of her chair and trying to walk out of the Great Hall without looking other than her usual brisk self. Aware of Albus's and Pomona's concerned looks, Minerva paid them no mind and carried on down the aisles and out the oak doors.

With only one thought in mind, she walked determinedly to the Hospital Wing in hopes of getting a pepper up potion before her first lesson started. Her steps were a little shaky and she did have to slow down her pace at numerous intervals due to her balance having weakened a great deal during the few hours she had been up that day.

At last, the doors of the infirmary were visible, hurrying up a little bit when she saw that she only had a few minutes to spare, Minerva quickened her pace and thought longingly of the pepper up potion.

"Nearly there," she muttered to herself, glancing at her watch every now and then – she did not want to be late for her class, "Nearly ther-"

"Professor McGonagall!"

One of her fourth years, Anne stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the Hospital Wing. Trying very hard not to ignore the girl and walk straight past her, Minerva stopped in her tracks and looked down at the girls, trying her very hardest to look interested.

"Miss Jean," she said, urging the girl to hurry in her mind.

"Professor McGonagall, Moaning Myrtle had flooded the girls' bathroom again," said Anne.

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Jean. I will come and sort it out a little later," answered Minerva, feeling dizzier and dizzier still and pressing her hand as discretely as possible on the wall next to her to keep steady.

"But Professor, Gideon, Fabian and some others are having a water fight in there," continued Anne, unaware of her Professor's discomfort.

Minerva sagged. "Of course they are," she muttered, more to herself than anybody else. Straightening up again, still with her hand pressed to the wall, Minerva looked down at the girls and spoke in a clearer voice, "Very well, Miss Jean. Thank you for informing me once again. Ten points to Hufflepuff," she added vaguely walking in the direction of the girls' lavatories.

Not only had she missed the opportunity to get a pepper up potion but she might also be late for her class thanks to the Prewetts. Her previous leniency with them that morning seemed too kind now and Minerva clenched her teeth angrily. Reaching Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Minerva quickly dealt with the three boys then left for her classroom.

"Settle down, settle down," said Minerva, ushering her class into her classroom.

Walking swiftly to her desk, Minerva felt ten times worse than she had when she had given the Prewett boys and their friend Johnson detention in the bathroom. Her head was throbbing, her vision was getting gradually poorer and in addition to all of that, she had not failed to notice the slightly greenish tinge, which had now stained her normally pale white skin.

"Professor McGonagall, should we give you our essays now?" asked Mary McDonald, whom her fellow classmates promptly glared darkly at.

Ignoring the many dark looks, Minerva sighed and nodded, patting the corner of her showing her class where she wanted the essays to be placed. "Yes, please," she said, still not getting up from her chair which was all that was stopping her from falling to the floor. Rubbing her eyes once more, she shook herself and tried to appear a little more alert. "Thank you," she said as the students lined up and piled their homework on her desk.

Once they had all done so – thankfully all essays having been handed in - all of the students looked expectantly up at Minerva who had gotten up from her seat which took more energy than she expected and to be quite truthful thought even possible.

Leaning heavily on her desk with her left hand, she internally thanked herself for picking different robes that morning – the ones with the longs sleeves meaning it was not quite as noticeable of how dependent she was on the table for support.

Lifting her wand and giving it a practised swish, notes appeared on the board and the class started copying down their lesson. Perhaps it was because their usually brisk and stern Professor was looking rather under the weather or because exams were approaching faster than expected, but the students were surprisingly well-behaved for the whole hour and Minerva, therefore, did not need to raise her nearly broken voice once nor did she have to walk up and down the rows of desks to ensure that everyone was doing as they were told.

As the bell rang after what felt like an age, Minerva then finally made her way to the infirmary. Thankfully the trip was uninterrupted and swift. Pushing open the large oak doors and gratefully that the Hospital Wing was empty apart from the matron, Minerva cleared her throat to mark her presence.

"Good Lord, Minerva what ever have you done to yourself?" exclaimed Madame Lynch.

Minerva opened her mouth to answer but clamped it shut again when another wave of nausea crashed over her. Her body tilted and her feet slid a little on the floor forcing Minerva to immediately sit down on the closest chair.

Madame Lynch stood shocked for a while and continued to stare at Professor McGonagall who rarely came to the Hospital Wing if ever she could help it. Then, as Minerva's body seemed to weaken even more, the matron suddenly got over her initial shock and her face now bore the expression she used only when dealing with her patients.

"Come along now, Minerva," she said, wrapping Minerva's green tinged arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards an empty hospital bed.

"I'm not feeling very well," said Minerva in such slurred speech that Elizabeth was now very alarmed. Never before had she ever seen the Transfiguration Professor in such a state and never again did she ever want to see her like this – the look of confusion, illness and inattentiveness did not suit Minerva McGonagall.

"Okay, Minerva, could you please just lie down in the bed and I will come back to check on you once I get my wand," said Elizabeth, lowering Minerva onto the bed and making sure that her friend was secure enough before leaving from through the curtains she had just pulled closed around Minerva's bed to fetch her wand and some potions.

* * *

Okay, wifi is awful and I am cold and sick so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Scotland is great but my goodness it is cold! Have a nice day and hope you enjoy! :)


	37. Dragon-Pox

5th April 1969

"Dragon Pox!" repeated Pomona, settling herself down onto a hard, white plastic chair at the foot of Minerva's bed.

"Yes," answered Minerva, sighing deeply and resting her head back on the pillow, which was propped up behind her back.

"Now wonder you looked so ill," said Pomona, realisation dawning, "I suppose you did not miss that epidemic after all," she continued, looking pensively up at her friend before giving a shrug and reaching down into a bag which was down at her feet.

"I suppose not," replied Minerva tiredly, thinking back to the Dragon Pox epidemic she thought she had escaped from a few weeks ago.

Moving her back to get into a more comfortable position, Minerva sighed deeply. She had been in the Hospital Wing for days and it was only now that her skin was reaching normal colour again and that her tiredness and dizziness was diminishing that she was allowed visitors other than Madame Lynch. Hating the feeling of being so useless and frail, Minerva sighed once more.

"Here," said Pomona, removing her hand from the bag she had been previously searching and putting a collection of magazines onto Minerva's lap, "I thought you might enjoy these."

Minerva looked down at her lap and saw four copies of the Transfiguration today she had missed in the past week. "Thank you, Pomona," she said, picking them up and looking at each of their covers in hopes of trying to find one that sparked her interest the most. Finally, she successfully found one which was about human Transfiguration. However, still feeling a little nauseous and tired, Minerva put the magazine to one side and looked back up at her friend who was concentrating hard on her knitting.

Pomona, feeling Minerva's gaze looked up as well, "You look dreadful," she stated bluntly.

"Why thank you, Pomona that really does make me feel better," replied Minerva coldly, setting down the other three magazines onto her bedside table.

"When are you allowed to leave?" continued Pomona. The clicking of her needles now coming to a halt.

"Three days," answered Minerva, failing to conceal the bitterness in her voice; she hated not being able to teach when exams were so close.

"Albus is taking care of your classes perfectly," said Pomona, correctly identifying Minerva's annoyance, "And anyway, you only have three more days left and two of those days are Saturday and Sunday."

Minerva scowled; she had been in a terrible mood all week. In addition to all of the horrible side effects of having Dragon Pox, Elphinstone had sent her a letter proposing to her yet again, and her father had also fallen ill in Caithness which was worrying due to his age.

Pomona clucked her tongue but said nothing to "I'm surprised you got Dragon Pox; usually people don't get it twice."

"Well, count myself lucky then," grumbled Minerva, feeling the headache, which had disappeared an hour ago, slowly ebb back. Massaging her forehead, she grimaced and thought longingly of the holidays, which were soon to come.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" asked Pomona after a while, her needles coming to a halt once more.

Minerva looked up and felt her heart beat painfully in her chest, "No," she said, a sense of foreboding enveloping her as she thought, what now.

Pomona's face turned an odd shade of green as though she too was recovering from Dragon Pox, "Two Muggle families murdered and a muggleborn."

Minerva closed her eyes feeling suddenly nauseous, which had nothing to do with the illness she was recovering from, "And we still have no information on the attackers?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Nothing," answered Pomona, sighing and rubbing her eyes, "Elphinstone must be going crazy!"

"He is. He told me he is considering quitting but he never would – he is not the type of person to quit, especially if it endangers more lives," said Minerva, making a mental note to write Elphinstone a letter that evening.

"No, I don't think he would…" agreed Pomona, shaking her head from side to side, "Actually…" she said, her face lighting up, "I think Albus told me briefly of two men being caught last night. I am not too sure how he knows because it was not in the Daily Prophet this morning but he looked pretty sure of himself."

"Two men?" asked Minerva, feeling much more hopeful than before.

"Yes. Don't ask me anything else about them though, I don't know anything else," stated Pomona, looking back down at her half finished scarf, staring at it for a while before shrugging and stuffing it back into her bag, "It's nearly dinner time, Minerva. I think I'll be off but I will come back to visit you tomorrow, ok?"

"You don't need to if you're busy," started Minerva, looking up at her friend who was busy collecting all of her things.

"Nonsense, Minerva, of course, I'll come," snapped Pomona sharply, giving Minerva a hard stare, "I'll bring the newest copy of Transfiguration Today with me," she continued, her face softening.

"Thank you, Pomona," said Minerva, smiling and patting Pomona gently on the arm, "I appreciate it."

"Not at all, Minerva. See you tomorrow afternoon?" answered Pomona, already making her way to the exit of the hospital wing and waving goodbye.

"Tomorrow afternoon," agreed Minerva, waving goodbye as well, "See you soon, Pomona."

"See you soon, Minerva," called Pomona, walking out of the Hospital Wing, turning left and disappearing from sight.

Minerva sighed and rubbed her eyes. Despite her not having done much that day, she was dreadfully tired and longed for seven o'clock to come so that she could go to sleep without it being too early.

* * *

A little short but next post will be much longer. I have been very busy so I haven't had much time to write, however, I am taking a long plane journey on Friday so hopefully, I will be able to write a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day!


	38. Remus Lupin

For the Prompt of the Day Challenge - Golden Snitch (prompt: badger)

* * *

21st July 1969

"Happy Birthday!" said Minerva, closing the door of the greenhouse behind her and walking up to Pomona who was busy chopping some venomous tentacula leaves.

Pomona dropped the shears she was using and spun around, her face pale in the sunlight glasshouse, "Goodness, Minerva don't creep up on me like that!" she said, hand on her chest.

"Sorry," apologised Minerva, scooping up the dropped gardening scissors from the floor with one hand and handing them back to Pomona, "I didn't mean to frighten you," she said.

"It's fine," shrugged Pomona, setting down the shears on the counter the venomous tentacula was on and taking a seat, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Albus wrote to me a few days ago asking if I could go and give someone their Hogwarts letter. I need to go tomorrow so I came back early," answered Minerva, "And I didn't want to miss your birthday again," she added, smiling warmly, "Happy birthday, Pomona!" she repeated, extracting a package from behind her back and offering it to Pomona.

"Oh Minerva you didn't have to," admonished Pomona however, she was smiling widely and took the package anyway.

"Of course I did. I missed your birthday last year and the year before whereas you have never missed any of my birthdays, even when you finished school you still sent me birthday cards," stressed Minerva, pulling out another stool and sitting on it, "Besides, I saw this in Caithness and thought you would like it," admitted Minerva, pointing at the package which was now on Pomona's lap.

"Ooh, I'm excited now," chuckled Pomona, starting to unwrap the package, which contained two small presents, "Oh!" Pomona burst out laughing and held up the small cookery book Minerva had given her, "Minerva McGonagall, are you saying that my cooking is bad?" she asked, pretending to sound offended.

"Pomona, I'm sorry but we both know that your cooking is awful," replied Minerva, clearly remembering the blue soup (which was not meant to be blue) her friend had made for them a few weeks ago, "Although, the fruit punch you make is very good," admitted Minerva, chuckling.

"That soup may have been blue but it tasted far better than the previous one I made," stated Pomona, trying to keep a straight face but failing, "Thank you for the book though. Richard will thank you, I'm sure – he's had to live with my dreadful cooking for fifteen years, I am surprised he still lets me cook at all."

"It is my mother's favourite cook book, so I hope you will like it too," explained Minerva.

"I like anything which means I won't serve blue soup to my husband and friend anymore," answered Pomona, turning around just in time to move the venomous tentaculas away from Minerva and herself as the leaves were trying to slowly creep over their shoulders.

"You were right though, it was not too bad, to be honest. Although I am not too sure how you managed to make it blue…" Minerva broke off and stared into space for a while, as though she was trying to figure out how an onion soup could have become blue.

"I can't tell you either," admitted the Herbology professor, "Oh and look, oh how sweet," beamed Pomona, extracting new cutting tools, new earmuffs and gloves with a small badger drawing on each one of them, "Thank you, Minerva," said Pomona sincerely, leaning forward and giving her friend a quick hug.

Minerva smiled and helped Pomona, move the venomous tentacula away from them again and move the presents onto the table where they were less likely to be ripped to pieces by a plant.

"Can you stay for longer or do you need to leave soon?" asked Pomona, frowning and sitting back down on her stool.

"I need to meet Albus at two o'clock so I have three hours until I have to go," answered Minerva.

"Great!" exclaimed Pomona happily, "You can help me with the puff pods if you want?"

"I'd love to but I am dreadful with plants, like my mother. I have never managed to keep a plant alive for more than a week," Minerva confessed, "I don't want to kill any of your plants because you have worked so hard to keep them in good condition for the new students next year."

"You did well in your Herbology O.W.L though?" asked Pomona, frowning whilst putting on her new yellow gardening gloves with a Hufflepuff badger on the back of it.

"I did well in the written exam but not so well in the practical," answered Minerva.

"Hm. Well, that's all right, you can pass me my tools instead."

"Okay. Do you need anything?" asked Minerva, raising her eyebrows up at Pomona.

"Shears, please," said Pomona, one hand outstretched and the other gripping the venomous tentacula stalks tightly together.

* * *

"Come in," called Albus from inside his office.

Minerva opened the door and walked through, "Hello, Albus, you asked to see me."

"Ah, yes," answered Albus, moving aside the paper he had been writing on and placing it on a large pile of parchment, "Take a seat, Minerva."

Minerva frowned but took a seat anyway. Dumbledore looked tired, strained even. His skin looked a little grey and there were bags under his eyes, which seemed a little duller compared to their usual dazzling blue.

"We have a new student coming to Hogwarts this year and as Deputy Headmistress I need to discuss a few things with you first," started Dumbledore, his expression grave.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked, thinking of what possibly could be so important with a student that Albus had to call her in during the holidays looking so grave and serious.

"The student will still be able to come to Hogwarts, however, we need to make a few changes," answered Dumbledore vaguely.

Minerva frowned, confused, "What changes and who is the student?"

"The student is Lyall Lupin's son," stated Dumbledore, " Remus Lupin is a werewolf -"

Minerva put a hand to her mouth. "The one Fenrir Greyback…"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, however, before Minerva could say anything else he said, "However, although he is a werewolf he is also a wizard and therefore has the right to come to Hogwarts," continued Albus calmly.

"Of course he does, Albus but what are we going to do when he transforms?" asked Minerva, trying to think of ways of allowing the boy to transform without endangering the lives of other students.

"We need to find a place he can go to every full moon however, he must not be able to escape," answered Dumbledore, his eyes drifting and Minerva was sure that he too was trying to think of a place as well.

For a while they sat in silence, each of them thinking hard about an area or a room.

"The Forbidden Forest?" suggested Minerva, however, she instantly didn't like the idea. Remus was only a first year, he would still be a small wolf and not a fully developed one meaning he would be vulnerable in the forest with all of the other beasts in there.

"We still have many students who go to the Forbidden Forest during the evenings. We do not want one of them to cross Remus by mistake," replied Dumbledore firmly.

Minerva sighed and they fell back into a silence, however, not as long as the last one.

"The Shrieking Shack!" exclaimed Minerva suddenly. Dumbledore didn't answer but merely looked at her, eyebrow arched. Minerva continued, "Nobody goes in there because the roof could cave in at any moment and nobody has ever tried to fix it and it is away enough from the school and from Hogsmeade!"

Dumbledore, nodded slowly, "Hm…" he said then, "Hm…" again.

"He would be able to escape though, and the entrance to the Shrieking Shack is far away from the school. How would we get him there on time?"

"We will create another passage to the Shrieking Shack and we will close off the other one. We will have to be able to seal and unseal the second passage but we will think about that later…"

Minerva nodded, "I could ask Filius and Pomona this afternoon?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, no I think we should discuss this during the staff meeting on Friday. Then we can discuss this with everybody at the same time."

Minerva nodded again, "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes." Minerva frowned. "Did you ever hear of the Death Eaters during your time at the Ministry?" asked Dumbledore, looking intensely into his deputy's eyes.

Minerva thought for a moment or two before shaking her head, "No. Only the Knights of Walpurgis."

"Hm," Dumbledore nodded slowly then, shaking his head he stood up abruptly, "I am going to leave for a few hours but I will be back for dinner. We will discuss more of Remus Lupin's situation on Friday but until then, good day my dear, I'll see you at dinner."

Minerva's frowned deepened, confused at Dumbledore's abrupt manner, "All right. See you at dinner then Albus," she said, frowning before making her way out of his office feeling considerably more confused and concerned than she had been when she had first entered.

* * *

Okay, I forgot to update my story last week (sorry about that), I was a bit stuck on ideas. I have been stressing so much because I get my GCSE results tomorrow, wish me luck. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have another one ready for next week. Have a great day! :)


	39. Lily Potter

Written for the Golden Snitch Prompt of the Day challenge. Prompt: Sunflowers

* * *

August 4th 1971

Minerva walked down the small, narrow pavements of Cokeworth, her hair up in a tight bun despite it being the holidays. Smoothing down her blue skirt, she couldn't help but feel uneasy in her Muggle clothing. Having not worn some in such a long time, she had become used to the feel of robes and now found her old clothes uncomfortable.

Turning a sharp corner, she nevertheless continued to march at her usual brisk pace despite the difference in clothes, shoes and her general attire. Hoping that she didn't look too strict, a reputation she had now secured, she took a deep breath and tried to smile as she walked up the steps of number 36 and knocked on its sunflower painted door.

The door swung open almost immediately and Minerva took a step back, a little startled. A small girl was standing at the door. She was pale, freckled and had long brown silky hair, which fell to down below her hips. She was pretty however, there was something in her eyes, which was accusing, almost hateful.

Minerva cleared her throat, "Hello, I am here to talk to your parents; Mr and Mrs Evan, am I correct?"

"I'm sorry but my parents don't want to talk to you people again. Go knock on somebody else's door," answered the young girl abruptly, already in the process of closing the door.

"I'm afraid I really do need to speak to your parents. Are they home?" asked Minerva more firmly, already getting the feeling that things were not going to go as planned.

The girl opened the door a little wider, stared at Minerva before grumbling and calling her parents, "Mum, Dad! A woman at the door wants to speak to you!" the girl turned back to face Minerva and eyed her up and down, judging her by the looks of it.

Minerva felt her stomach twist, but nonetheless kept her face straight and waited for the Evans' to come down, trying to ignore the girl's rude stares.

Finally, after what felt like an age, Mrs Evans appeared from the kitchen, a spatula in her hand and flour all over her apron. She was promptly followed by Mr Evans who had a large cookery book in his hands.

"Ok, off you go now, Petunia," said Mrs Evans, patting her daughter on the shoulder who ran back into the house, chancing a small stare at Minerva before she disappeared up the stairs, "Look, I am truly sorry but we don't want your subscription alright? We have already told your friend over there but –"

"I am not here about a subscription," interrupted Minerva and, before Mrs Evans had even the time to share a confused look with her husband, Minerva continued, "I am here about your daughter Lily –"

"Lily? You're not one of her teacher's are you? I am sorry if she has caused any trouble but as I said the last time: it is impossible for her to have made flowers grow on her table!" said Mr Evans rather heatedly and Minerva tried her best not to roll her eyes; this was going to be difficult. Well at least she hadn't come to the wrong house, she thought tiredly.

Clearing her throat she said, "I am a Professor at a school, however, a different school from the one Lily is at. Your daughter has been accepted to the secondary school I work at and I would like to discuss with you whether or not she would like to go. May I come in?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to stay out on the doorstep for the next hour; this was the usual time it took for people to come to terms with what they had just heard.

Clearly baffled, Mr Evans looked at his wife, eyed Minerva suspiciously then asked, "Which school?"

"The school is called Hogwarts," informed Minerva, hoping she would not have to use her wand for them to let her in.

"I don't remember ever having signed Lily up for a school called Hogwarts. I've never heard of it before," grumbled Mr Evans.

"You don't sign up to Hogwarts. It is a school for the very – gifted and your daughter has been invited to join," Minerva clicked her heels together and continued rather briskly, "Now, may I come in so that we can discuss things further?"

Mr Evans looked suspiciously at Minerva then at his wife who shrugged, "Come in," he muttered and he opened the door a little wider, stepping aside to let Minerva pass.

Minerva sighed and felt her whole body relax, however, she quickly picked up her guard again and followed Mrs Evans who was guiding her into what she supposed was the living room.

"Um – here, just take a seat, um, do you want some tea?" asked Mrs Evan, looking highly uncomfortable and gesturing at a hardback chair in the left corner of the room.

"No thank you," answered Minerva, folding her hands on her lap as she sat down on the chair.

"Oh, well – um I'll just get my husband and then we can talk about it all, all together?" Mrs Evans gestured to the hallway where no doubt Mr Evans was still standing.

"I'll wait for you here," replied Minerva tartly as Mrs Evans smoothed down her skirt and walked towards the doorway, shooting a last furtive glance in Minerva's direction before she disappeared from the room, decorated with many sunflowers in vases.

Minerva crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap again. She felt a little uncomfortable in the house of people she had never met before. In addition to that, she was also a little nervous about the upcoming news she was about to drop on the couple. She had never done this before however, Dumbledore thought it wise that it should now be the job of the Deputy Headmistress to go and give the letters personally to muggleborn students. Sighing Minerva crossed her legs again, moving her left leg, which had been at the top, down so that it was the right was covering the left.

"How do you know she isn't lying?" whispered someone hurriedly from the corridor.

Minerva frowned and despite knowing that eavesdropping was rude, she could not help but strain her ears as she tried to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"She said she was from a school, Edward! Why would she lie about something like that? How would she know Lily's name or ours for that matter if Lily had not been accepted at her school?" whispered back Mrs Evans.

"Clare, she could be anybody," said Mr Evans rather lamely and Minerva knew that his wife had won.

"The woman said she was from a school that accepted gifted people. With Lily's strange school reports only one secondary school accepted her and if I am honest I did not particularly like that one. If Lily has a place at a different school we should give it a chance, listen to what the woman says and maybe visit it if it sounds good. This might be the right thing for Lily. They might be able to understand her more at Hogwarts," replied Mrs Evans, almost pleadingly.

There was a pause and Minerva had the faint impression that Mrs Evans was desperate to send Lily to a different school. If she was allowing a complete stranger to come into their home and take her word verbatim then Lily was most definitely the person Minerva was looking for.

"Fine," answered Mr Evans after awhile, "but I'm not buying it until I have proof. I've never heard of a so-called 'Hogwarts'. I don't trust her and neither should you."

There were a few heavy footsteps as the couple walked towards the living room door and Minerva tried to arrange her features into one of seriousness and business so as to look more credible. Thank goodness she was brought up by muggles else she would not have been clever enough to try and wear the appropriate clothing, thought Minerva clearly remembering the many wizards she had crossed on the streets of London wearing pyjamas or mismatched clothes.

Mrs Evans entered the room first and she smiled warmly at Minerva, "I am sorry to keep you waiting Ms, um…"

"Minerva McGonagall," filled in Minerva, smiling a thin-lipped smile at the couple as they both sat down on chairs opposite Minerva's.

"Well, Minerva, could you – hum – tell us a little more about Hog," Mrs Evans frowned, trying to think of whether she had gotten the name right, "Um, Hogwarts?" she finished.

"Well, as I have said before Hogwarts is a school for gifted children such as your daughter Lily. I think I am right in saying that Lily has shown some rather different abilities at school and at home?" asked Minerva, her heart beating fast in her chest as she changed her plan every five seconds, trying to think of a correct way of telling Mr and Mrs Evans about Lily and Hogwarts.

Mr Evans frowned, leaned forwards and pressed the tips of his fingers together, an action, which reminded Minerva highly of Dumbledore, "So what are you saying exactly?" he asked.

Minerva thought quickly, "Your daughter has some rare abilities that the people at my school aim to improve and perfect. We are looking for children, like your daughter, who possess these abilities," swallowing, Minerva thought for a while before continuing, "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards," she said bluntly, not able to find any other way to tell them of Lily's nature.

There were a few minutes of silence and Minerva allowed the couple some time to process the information they had been given.

Then, suddenly, "Preposterous!" boomed Mr Evans however, something in the look in his eye told Minerva that some part of him believed her.

"What do you mean witches and wizards?" asked Mrs Evans almost whispering.

"What I mean to say is that your daughter is a witch, able to perform magic which my colleagues and I aim to refine and improve," informed Minerva.

"But, but…" stuttered Mr Evans, however, his stuttering was cut short as a small girl with dark red hair and brilliant green eyes burst into the living room.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" she asked, cheeks flushed and the broad smile, which had been on her face seconds before, slowly disappearing.

Before either Mrs or Mr Evans could answer, Minerva, stood up and walked towards the girl, "No, not at all. Actually, I think it best if you stayed."

"Lily, this is – um – Professor McGonagall. She is from a school called Hogwarts and she is offering you a place there," said Mrs Evans suddenly, having recovered more from the previous shock than her husband who had now started to twist his fingers in agitation.

Lily looked confused for a moment, however; her face soon lit up so completely that Minerva was a little shocked, "Hello, Professor McGonagall," she said brightly, "I'm Lily Evans," she said, sticking out a pale, freckled hand for Minerva to shake.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I have been so busy these past few weeks. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think about it! I realize the ending isn't great but the chapter was getting a bit long… Have a great day! :D


	40. Worried

golden snitch forum - prompt of the day - (Dialogue) "How did you know to come here?" / "Just following a feeling."

* * *

August 10th 1971

Minerva wrapped her cardigan more tightly around her shoulders as she walked slowly to the garden wall where she could faintly see a vague silhouette in the darkness.

As she approached the small girl turned around. "Oh," she said, failing to disguise her disappointment.

Minerva sighed but didn't say anything. Instead, she took a few steps closer and sat down on the rickety wall her father had built when she was a young girl.

A gust of wind lifted fallen leaves off the ground and sent them swirling in the air, floating gently in circles. Minerva shivered, feeling goose bumps rise on her pale skin. Massaging her arms she stared out into the distance, the McGregor's house blocking the last few rays of the sun as it slowly sank behind the moors of Scotland.

"How did you know to come here?"

Minerva sighed, "Just following a feeling," she replied simply, "I used to come and sit here a lot when I was younger."

"I don't want to go back inside," stated the girl, folding her arms stubbornly.

Minerva almost chuckled; her niece was a McGonagall all right, stubborn as ever and sharp as a pin. Crossing her ankles together she watched a sparrow land daintily on a branch, before flying away again, the shaking branch the only trace of it having been there.

"I won't," added the young girl after a few minutes of silence.

"I am not asking you to," stated Minerva, "I've just come out to sit with my niece if that's allowed," she added.

The girl sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it before… I just… Oh, I don't know," she trailed off and brought her knees up to her chest, "I just – I just needed some fresh air, I suppose."

"Well, the boys have been banned from eating the cake until you come back so you need not worry about that," answered Minerva, turning her head so that she caught a glimpse of the orange light, which seemed to be seeping out from behind the living room curtains.

"I'm not very hungry for cake," murmured Chloe, resting her chin on her knees.

Minerva bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around her waist, "What's going on Chloe?" she asked gently, turning to face the young girl whose eyes seemed to be brimming with tears.

"I'm just being stupid," mumbled the eleven-year-old, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and turning her head away from Minerva.

"If you are this upset about something then it can't be anything stupid," said Minerva.

Chloe didn't answer and Minerva sighed. Shuffling a little closer she reached out and tucked the young girl's hair behind her ear, "Look at me Chloe, please," she said gently, very much aware that she was being watched from within the house.

Chloe turned her head slowly, a tear sliding slowly down her left cheek, leaving a trail of glistening water brightened by the moonlight.

Reaching deep into her pocket, Minerva retrieved her handkerchief and handed it over to her niece, "Here you go," she said, pressing it firmly into the girl's hand.

"Thank you," sniffed the other, wiping her tears away with the tissue.

"Listen to me, Chloe," started Minerva, trying to choose her words carefully, "I'm not here to force you to tell me anything because I'm not your mother. However, I am your aunt and I am family and if something is making you this upset then I think it important you're able to tell people about it so that we can sort it out. Now," said, Minerva slowly, "You don't have to tell me, you don't have to tell your brother or your cousins if you don't want to but," Minerva took a deep breath, "But I think you should tell somebody because it's your birthday and you should not be upset like this."

Minerva stopped and did not say anything else, instead, she smoothed out her skirt and got ready to leave and walk back up the uneven path her father could no longer smooth out due to his back problems.

Just as she was about the get up and leave,

"What would happen if I never get my Hogwarts letter?" said Chloe suddenly, her voice croaky and muffled.

Minerva sat back down and almost laughed. She had received about five letters from Florence in the past week. Her sister-in-law pulling her hair out with worry about her eldest daughter whose normally cheerful and fiery attitude had changed for the worse.

Inhaling deeply, Minerva folded her hands on her lap, "We would still love you to pieces."

"That's not what meant Aunt Minerva," began Chloe, her shoulder slumping forwards so much that her back now made a perfect curved shape.

"Chloe, whether or not you get your letter should not change anything. You are family and you will always be no matter what," stated Minerva firmly, taking Chloe's hand into her own and squeezing it tightly into her own.

"Yes, but –"

"No ifs no buts," interrupted Minerva sharply, "And anyway, I know for a fact that isn't going to happen."

"How?" demanded Chloe.

Deciding to ignore the rudeness Minerva nevertheless still answered, "As a teacher at Hogwarts I know all of the names of the new students coming in September."

"You do?" exclaimed the girl loudly.

"Of course I do and, just to clarify, not all letters arrive on your eleventh birthday," explained Minerva, not truly knowing why everybody was convinced their letters would arrive precisely on their birthday.

The wind around them picked up speed and Minerva shivered, "Now, cake or no cake because I don't think I can stay out here a moment longer?"

"Cake," replied Chloe, jumping up and already running towards the house, the return of her cheerfulness apparent in her movement.

"Don't mind me," muttered Minerva however, she was already smiling. Getting up stiffly from her sitting position she curled up her toes in her shoes, trying to regain feeling in them.

"Thank you, Aunt Minerva!" came a loud shout ahead of her.

Minerva smiled, wrapped her cardigan around her shoulders and started to make her way back up to the house where the rest of the family were waiting.

* * *

Ah, I know I've been away for a long time and that my writing isn't great but I promise the next chapters will be better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for the massive delay (so much schoolwork). Please tell me what you think! :) have a great day! :)


	41. Voldemort

5th September 1971

Pomona was sitting by the fireplace, needles clicking furiously together as she tried to improve the lumpy yellow jumper she was making for herself.

"Oh, this is no use!" she said suddenly, dropping her creation unceremoniously into her lap, her expression turning into one of utmost displeasure.

Minerva looked over the rim of her glasses, which were slipping down her nose. Pushing them up with one finger, she sighed and set aside the _Transfiguration Today_ she had been trying to read.

"Let's see?" she asked, leaning forwards in her armchair to get a better view of the knobbly mass her friend had given up on.

"There isn't much to see," grumbled Pomona, lifting her knitting and placing it on the coffee table which stood between Minerva and herself.

"It does not look too bad from here," Minerva pointed out, leaning forward and taking her tea, which was still steaming despite having been out on the table for a good half hour at least.

"You're just being kind," said Pomona, falling back into the red tartan armchair she had been occupying since the end of lessons that afternoon.

"Or truthful," stated Minerva, shrugging her shoulders before taking a small sip of her tea and placing it back down again a few moments later.

Pomona sighed and pressed her eyes shut for a moment. The wrinkles around her eyes deepened and Minerva noticed just how tired her friend looked. She had been out of sorts for the past few days and no matter how many times Minerva asked her if she was alright, there never came any proper reply.

"Tired?" asked Minerva, "I hope you don't have a busy weekend ahead of you, I'm not sure what you would look like on Monday if you did."

"Why thank you, Minerva. I did not realize I looked that bad, " replied Pomona, a slight edge to her voice, however, her shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry. That was rude, " she apologized, opening her eyes at last and looking back into her friend's emerald green eyes.

Minerva waved her hand vaguely, as though brushing aside Pomona's words like they had not affected her in the slightest. Then, waving her wand with a casual flick, she summoned her tartan biscuit tin, which zoomed into her outstretched hand seconds later. 'Biscuit?' she asked lightly, opening the tin and thrusting it in Pomona's direction.

"Thank you, " said Pomona, picking up a star-shaped shortbread, which had been lying on top of the pyramid of biscuits only moments previously.

"Not at all, " replied Minerva, choosing a square-shaped biscuit for herself, "Albus is always telling me that a mug of hot chocolate and a biscuit lift the spirits of those who feel down. Mind you I think he would rather have one of those muggle sweets he so adores, " added Minerva, giving an exasperated sigh as she thought of the pink, circular sweets with sherbet on the inside that Dumbledore had started to carry around in his pockets wherever he went.

Pomona chuckled, "Those small little circles with sherbet in the middle?"

"Flying saucers I think they're called. They used to sell them near my house in Caithness when I was a wee girl. I have never tried one but I don't think that's going to last for long. Not with Albus carrying them around like that anyway, " Minerva said, already picturing Albus offering her some the next day when their weekly chess game was due.

Pomona chuckled again and Minerva allowed herself a small smile. Relaxing in her chair she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the fire spread over her until she felt so comfortable and calm she could almost have fallen asleep.

"I don't think I am the only one that is tired, " pointed out Pomona.

Minerva opened her eyes again, "I think we have a long year ahead of us I'm afraid, Pomona, " stated Minerva matter-of-factly, "I don't think I have ever felt so tired since the Prewett boys' were with us. I dread to think what the new Gryffindors are going to be like given their behaviour this week. "

"Do you mean Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black? " asked Pomona, however, it was clear that she already knew the answer. Minerva nodded and Pomona continued, 'I have to say Gryffindor House does seem to attract a lot of troublemakers. First the Prewetts and now these boys! Do you know that one of them set off a load of fireworks during Herbology! First week of term as well!' exclaimed Pomona, shaking her head from side to side in disapproval, however, Minerva did not fail to notice the slight twitch in her friend's mouth. Clearly, part of herself was a little bit amused despite her trying to hide it under a disguise of disapproval.

"Well if you think that's bad then you're lucky, " harrumphed Minerva, "I don't think I have met anybody who breaks school rules as much as those four. I don't think I have had a proper's night sleep this week with them wandering around the castle after hours. "

"Hm, " agreed Pomona, "I think they are going to be a lot of work."

"For the next seven years! " sighed Minerva rubbing her eyes.

Pomona laughed, "Well at least I'm not their Head of House! "

Minerva gave her a cold sharp stare and pursed her lips. Then, her expression clearing, she heaving herself off her chair, smoothed down her robes and picked up her pointed hat, "Well, " she said tiredly, "Much as I would like to sit here for the rest of the evening, Albus has asked to see me. "

Pomona got up too and frowned, "What for? It's only the beginning of the year. "

"I don't know, " sighed Minerva, "he wouldn't tell me when I asked him, " she continued, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"He likes his secrets that man, " stated Pomona wisely, waving her wand and clearing away their mugs ad the biscuit tin, "good luck anyway. See you at dinner, Minerva. "

"See you later, Pomona, " said Minerva, looking quickly around her private quarters and closing the curtains so that the only source of light was from the crackling fire.

The door of her rooms snapped shut behind Pomona and Minerva took a deep breath in. Whatever Albus wanted to talk to her about, she was in no mood to have a long conversation with him. She had not felt this tired for a long time and truth be told all she really wished to do was go to bed never mind meeting with the Headmaster and Pomona for dinner.

Pressing her hands against her eyelids she leaned heavily against the fireplace before quickly shaking herself, extinguishing the fire and walking promptly out of the room locking the door behind her.

* * *

It had been an hour since she had arrived in Dumbledore's office however, Minerva was still trying to come to terms with all the information he had just dumped on her.

"But I don't understand, who is this Lord Voldemort? " asked Minerva, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to process all of the information Dumbledore had given her.

"A student I once taught, "answered Dumbledore, standing up suddenly and beginning to pace around the room, his hands clasped behind his back, "before your time, " he added, waving his hand vaguely.

"And so"' prompted Minerva, twisting herself around in her chair to get a better view of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore took a deep breath in as though he was thinking whether or not he should give her more information. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision and he opened his mouth, "Minerva, did you read the Daily Prophet this morning? "

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with, " suddenly she stopped, "Oh, " she said, realization dawning, "oh I see. You think he is behind all of the attacks abroad, don't you? "

Dumbledore sighed, "I am quite sure he is I'm afraid, Minerva. " He sat back down behind his desk and pressed the tips of his fingers together, which Minerva had noticed was what he always did when he was thinking.

"Have you talked to the Ministry about it? " she asked, however she already knew the answer to her question.

"I have and Eugenia Jenkins did not wish to do anything about it. " Dumbledore paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds, clearly, neither Minerva nor Pomona were not the only ones tired. "I am going to be away for a few days and I would like you to take care of the school while I am gone, " he said suddenly, standing up again and pacing the room.

Minerva blinked a few times before frowning when the information had sunk in, "Away? Where? What for? "

Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned to face the Deputy Headmistress. A fleeting expression of sadness, worry and perhaps even fear flicked through his face before he smiled, a small and tired smile, "To find the right answer to your previous question: who is Lord Voldemort? "

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Have a great day! :)


	42. Marauders

8th September 1971

'Potter, Black am I boring you?' snapped Minerva from the front of the classroom.

Her sudden outburst had the desired effect and both boys spun around clearly shocked. Minerva placed the chalk she had been holding back on the surface of her desk before striding towards the two boys, her footsteps the only noise in the deadly silent room.

'May I remind you that you are not in the Great Hall but in a classroom and I wish you to treat it as such,' she informed them, not even allowing them the time to explain themselves – Pomona had told her they had a certain knack for worming their way out of trouble. Straightening her back and standing to her full height, Minerva pursed her lips and looked down at the two boys who, to her extreme annoyance, looked more amused than ashamed, 'If you do not behave accordingly then you will be sent straight to the Headmaster's office. Have I made myself clear?' she asked sharply.

'Yes ma'am,' said James Potter seriously, however, the second Minerva moved her attention to Sirius Black she saw the former smirk.

'Yes ma'am,' agreed the other, barely able to conceal the broad grin, which appeared on his face when he thought she was no longer looking at him.

Minerva eyed them suspiciously, 'Good,' she said, before turning on her heel and walking back up to the board she had previously been writing on.

Picking up the chalk she tried to remember where she had left off and then started to write, 'The Avifors Spell is a transforming spell that can be used to change a target into a bird or several of them.'

Turning around Minerva made sure that everybody was taking notes before continuing, 'It must not be confused with the bird-conjuring charm which is Avis…'

However, she did not get any further because the rest of her sentence was drowned by the sound of many footsteps and chatter from overhead. Checking her watch which was strapped around her wrist she noticed that the hands of the clock were showing ten to eleven - only a few seconds before the end of the lesson. Sighing because she had not managed to finish what she had wanted to complete that lesson she nevertheless still turned around, 'The bell is about to go, you may pack up,' she said, her words instantly greeted with the sound of 15 chair legs scraping the floor followed by heavy footsteps as people started to leave the room.

'Mr Lupin,' she called out, suddenly remembering something, 'May I have a word please.'

Remus Lupin turned around and Minerva almost wanted to add that he was not in trouble due to the terrified expression, which had now taken over his face.

'Professor?' he squeaked, once he had reached her desk.

Minerva almost smiled. She had forgotten how wee the first years were, 'You are not in trouble, Mr Lupin,' she said, deciding to take him out of his misery.

The boy breathed out deeply, his shoulders sagging as he let out the breath he had no doubt been holding since she had called out his name.

'We, the Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey and I, have found a place for you to have your,' Minerva faltered, not very sure how to approach such a delicate topic with a student who had only met her for the first time last week. Finally settling on a word she powered on, 'transformations. I am not sure if you know about the Shrieking Shack?' she asked, pausing to let the boy have some time to answer. Lupin nodded and Minerva continued, 'Well it has been decided that at every full moon I will escort you to the Shrieking Shack and then pick you up again the next day. Madame Pomfrey will then let you stay in the Hospital Wing so that you can rest and, she will ensure that you get a private room if that is what you wish.'

Minerva stopped and eyed the boy up and down. He had not spoken once and for a moment Minerva feared that he was not happy with the plan. However, she had no need to fear.

'T-thank you, Professor,' stammered the boy, his words reflecting his expression that looked a mix between grateful, relieved and perhaps even relaxed.

'Not at all, Mr Lupin,' said Minerva, 'I will make sure that you will be given no homework around that time and if ever you have any questions or if ever you need to speak to me my door is always open.'

Lupin nodded vigorously, a small smile creeping up his pale face, however, it disappeared almost as quickly, 'What do I tell the others?' he whispered so quietly Minerva had trouble hearing what he said.

'What do you tell the others when they notice your absence?' said Minerva, arching an eyebrow. Lupin nodded vigorously. 'According to them you are visiting your grandmother who is feeling unwell,' she replied smoothly, picking up a wet cloth and wiping down the board quickly.

Lupin smiled tentatively and Minerva felt suddenly very proud of having such a brave boy in her house.

'Thank you, professor!' repeated Lupin, heaving the strap of his bag back onto his shoulder.

'Since you are here Lupin, how are you finding Hogwarts?' she asked. Having seen him a few times in the company of James Potter and Sirius Black, she knew how hard it could be to be in a group with two very outgoing people.

'It's absolutely brilliant!' he said, and then instantly blushed, clearly embarrassed at his enthusiasm.

'I'm glad,' said Minerva, almost chuckling at his clear excitement, 'Well then, Lupin, I will see you at dinner tonight but if you ever have any questions or difficulties don't hesitate to ask.'

Remus smiled, then started to leave the room, 'Goodbye, Professor,' he called, as he left the doors of Minerva's classroom.

Minerva walked to the doorway, 'Goodbye, Mr Lupin and no running in the corridors,' she added half-heartedly as she listened to the sound of his quickened footsteps, as he tried to catch up with his friends for break.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day! :)


	43. Meeting

11th September 1971

'Knock, knock,' said Minerva, poking her head around Albus' door and trying to hide the small parcel concealed behind her back.

'Come in – oh Minerva!' he said, his face breaking into a smile when he saw her.

'Not too busy for a chat with a friend?' she asked, eyeing the large stack of parchment swaying precariously on Dumbledore's desk.

'Never, my dear,' he replied, flicking his wand and sending the stack of paper into his desk drawer, 'Now what can I do for you, Minerva,' he asked.

Minerva pulled out a chair and sat down, 'Well, first of all, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday,' she said, revealing the parcel she had been hiding and holding it out for Dumbledore to take, 'Happy birthday, Albus. I hope this year is as good as the last.'

Albus smiled and took the parcel gratefully. 'Thank you. The years seem to have flown past.'

'And you are looking as well as ever,' replied Minerva tactfully.

Albus chuckled, 'If only, my dear, if only,' and he shook his head wistfully. 'There were days when this beard was not pure white but auburn.' Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. Albus shrugged and then turned his attention to the brown package now on his lap.

'Oh how kind of you,' he said after a few minutes, holding up a pair of yellow woolly socks, 'One can never have enough sock,' he said knowledgably, folding the socks back into the brown paper and promptly sending them flying into his cupboard, which stood at the end of the room.

'I'm glad – Oh and there was something else!' said Minerva suddenly, fishing deeply into her robe pocket for a small yellowing envelope bearing the scrawny handwriting of Alastor Moody, 'Here you go,' she said, at last, handing over the letter.

'Ah, yes…Hm…'

Minerva leaned back in her chair as she watched Dumbledore open the envelope. His eyes zigzagged across the page and he nodded his head several times, as though he had been expecting to receive the letter for some time. Intrigued, Minerva studied his expression, which was a mix of sad, worried and yet oddly pleased.

'Something you were expecting?' she asked, not wanting to appear too nosy, however, interested enough to want to know the purpose of the letter, which seemed to have triggered such mixed emotions.

'Alas yes, however, I had hoped that my theories would have been proved wrong…' Albus shook his head gravely. Minerva, now even more curious, did not answer and instead waited for him to elaborate, as she knew he would.

'I am right in saying that you remember of the Death Eaters I told you about?'

Minerva nodded her head slowly. A worrying thought popped into the back of her mind however, she tried to ignore it and instead hoped that she was wrong.

Albus nodded once more, 'Well it appears we have found out who their leader is.'

'We?'

'I have been talking to your dear friend Elphinstone at the ministry and it seems that they also have linked the muggle attacks to the Death Eaters. It seems they have also spent a lot of their time tracking suspected participants down and their inquiries have led them to the name Voldemort. Or as he likes to call himself: Lord Voldemort.'

A sudden flare of anger sprung in his blue dazzling eyes, such that Minerva had never seen before. Suddenly she remembered that despite his appearance and age, Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of their age and had been the one to take down Grindelwald single-handedly.

Suppressing a shudder she managed to say, 'But you knew that already, Albus! You told me all of this only a few days ago,' she said, failing to hide the irritation in her voice, 'Have you found out anything else about him?'

Albus looked sadly into the fireplace, 'I'm afraid not,' he answered, his voice coming out in a low whisper.

Minerva sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. She knew he was hiding something from her but, having known Albus as long as she had, she knew pushing him would result in nothing, 'Alright then. Anything else?'

Albus smiled benignly at Minerva who sighed, knowing full well that she was not going to get an answer, 'Very well,' she said tiredly, 'But what has all of this got to do with Alastor's letter?'

There were a few minutes of silence, and at the precise moment Minerva was going to change the topic, thinking that he would not answer, Albus suddenly forward in his chair looking far more serious that she had ever seen him look, 'Minerva what I am about to say is in the strictest confidentiality however, before I do so I want to make sure that you are willing to undertake the risk.'

Minerva struggled for words under Albus' intense blue stare, 'Risk? What risk?' she managed to blurt out.

'I think we are going to have some very difficult years ahead of us now. Lord Voldemort does not seem to be slowing down and I fear these attacks will become even more numerous and dangerous…' he left the sentence hanging and Minerva finally understood what he was asking of her.

'Yes – I accept the risk,' she stammered.

'There will be a meeting next Saturday at the Hog's Head. I do not want to leave the school in the evening so it will be at three o'clock. Can I count on you being there?' Albus' eyes bore into hers and Minerva had the distinct impression she was getting involved in something much deeper than she had previously thought.

'Of course,' she said, her voice sounding distant to her own ears, 'yes, of course,' she repeated suddenly, shaking her head as though trying to clear the cloudiness which seemed to be enveloping her mind.

'I knew you would accept,' said Dumbledore, pleased, 'A loyal colleague and a true friend,' he said smiling gratefully at her.

A few minutes passed where Albus gazed unseeingly out of the window and Minerva studied him closely. She did not like what was going on. Attacks were getting more frequent and Voldemort and his 'army' were moving across Europe towards England. Despite having been born in the time when Grindelwald had already been defeated, Minerva still knew of fear and uncertainty of that time. She knew of the deaths and the massacres and she had a terrible feeling that something of the sort was happening again. History was repeating itself and not the good part of it.

* * *

Sorry I have been gone for some time. I'm so busy these days I can hardly find the time to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to get the next chapter on time next week - next weekend on Sunday at the latest (hopefully)

Order of the Phoenix coming soon! :)

Have a great day! Reviews are also appreciated :)


	44. Severus Snape

14th September 1971

It was finally the weekend, however, despite this fact, Minerva's arms were laden with books and parchment as she walked to the staff room where she expected to spend the remainder of the afternoon.

Rounding the corner sharply, she nearly walked straight into Hagrid, which would have been disastrous, as she had just spent the whole morning organising her books and files.

'Sorry, Professor McGonagall,' apologised Hagrid, stepping to one side to allow Minerva to pass.

'No, I am sorry Hagrid, I wasn't looking where I was going,' said Minerva, 'I heard you went to help Pomona in the greenhouse yesterday?' she asked. Despite Hagrid's big physic and loud voice, Minerva had always found him a kind person and enjoyed talking to him when she could.

'I did, and I'm goin' there jus' now. Professor Sprout needs help with the mandrakes,' he answered, and Minerva noticed that he looked very proud of himself.

'She really appreciates you helping her,' said Minerva, smiling, 'Well, I best be off, Hagrid but have a nice day and good luck with the mandrakes.'

'O' course, Professor and thank you. Have a good day,' he said, waving Minerva goodbye before continuing his way to the greenhouses.

Returning the wave, Minerva started walking to the staff room again, feeling a little more cheerful despite the huge amount of work she still had to get done before Monday morning. Hoisting up her papers a little farther up her arm, she pushed the staff room door open and entered. The room was nearly empty apart from Albus who seemed to be drinking some hot chocolate, and Professor Flitwick who was talking to Dumbledore. When they saw her enter they both nodded in her direction to which she answered with her own brief nod before taking up a seat next to the window where she could clearly see the Quidditch pitch.

Not wanting to be disturbed, Minerva immediately began marking essays allowing neither Dumbledore nor Flitwick the time to start a conversation with her. She knew that if she joined in their conversation they would most likely continue on talking for a long time, which would put her behind in her marking. Removing her red pot of ink from the window-sill – she always kept at least one pot of ink there just in case she forgot to bring her second one from her office, Minerva dipped her quill in it and began ticking and crossing things out.

Overall she was quite pleased with her first year students who had nearly all managed to provide an essay with sufficient knowledge of the spell they had practised in lesson and a deep understanding of how it worked. Mr Pettigrew was the only one who had failed to provide the key factors of the spell rendering his explanation of it useless, as he had not properly grasped what the spell could do and how it was performed. Thinking for a moment or two, Minerva debated on whether she should give him the grade he deserved or let him redo it for next lesson. Finally settling on an answer, she wrote at the top of the page: _Come and see me after class_ , only feeling a little guilty that her comment may make Pettigrew feel bad. She knew with whom he spent his free time with and it was clear that Potter and Black were not embarrassed of showing off whenever they could.

Sighing, Minerva moved her first year essays aside and started on her second year ones and then promptly her third year essays. However, it was only when she had started the fourth year essays that her concentration started to ebb away despite her determination to finish all her marking that day.

Her eyes drifted around the staff room, which was now empty, until they settled on the window. The Quidditch pitch looked grander than ever in the evening sun. The hoops stood majestically in the field and the stands towered above everything else creating big patches of shade on the grass, which many students now occupied.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed from outside and several shrieks sounded from the pitch below. Standing up, Minerva craned her neck until she could see a large group of students huddled round in a circle on the grass outside. Making an irritated, impatient sound through her lips, Minerva made her way quickly to the Quidditch pitch. One day, she thought angrily, I will have a peaceful Saturday afternoon.

Rushing out onto the grounds, the shouting became louder and the words more distinct.

'Leave him alone, James!'

'Aw, but where just having fun with Snivellus.'

'What is going on here?' boomed Minerva, nostrils flared and shaking with anger.

Twenty pairs of eyes goggled up at her, shock and fear etched on their faces. Marching her way through the small crowd, which parted to leave her a passage, Minerva asked her question again, 'Will somebody kindly explain to me the meaning of this racket!'

Finally reaching the middle of the circle Minerva came face to face with Potter his wand in his hand, and Black sneering at Snape who had his wand out too. The crowd of students was slowly dispersing – none of them wanting to get into trouble.

'Put your wands away at once!' she snapped, furious that she had been disrupted by a group of first years trying to duel.

'He insulted Lily!' burst out Snape who was shaking with fury.

'And I suppose shooting a few sparks at him would make things better,' snapped Minerva, 'You are a first year Mr Snape and a very new one at that. Just because you have a wand does not mean you can threaten people whenever you wish! And the same goes for you, Mr Potter!' she added angrily when James Potter smirked.

'We were just joking around, Professor,' replied James casually, trying to give her one of his winning smiles which she did not return. His smile faltered however, he still seemed confident enough not to look scared.

'We honestly meant no harm,' chimed in Sirius Black.

The Slytherin was about to retort but Minerva cut him off, 'I will be the judge of that, Mr Black. I expected better of you three after our talk on Wednesday,' she said, remembering the similar incident which had taken place earlier on that week, '10 points will be taken from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin. I hope I will not catch you doing this again lest you want me to give you a detention. Now if neither of you three is hurt then off to your dormitories at once. If I hear word of you trying to fight again then you will be losing more than five points. Is that clear?'

'Yes ma'am,' answered the three boys dully.

'Good. Now off you go!'

Shooing them into the castle Minerva rubbed her eyes, which were prickling from tiredness. Deciding that she would finish her marking the next day, she made a quick plan to pop in and see Dumbledore and then go to the library to return a few books.

Marching through the almost empty corridors, Minerva went to the staff room to collect all of her books and work. Deciding she would return the books whilst on her way to Dumbledore's office she quickly went to the library and placed her books back on the shelves. Once doing so she continued her way up to the Headmaster's office.

'Glumbumble,' she said to the gargoyle who immediately granted her entry. Hurrying up the stairs she knocked on his door and entered.

'Ah, Minerva,' he said looking up, 'just the person I wanted to see. Take a seat.'

'I am not staying for long Albus,' she said apologetically and remained in her current standing position, 'I just wanted to ask about the meeting next week. I'm afraid I was a bit quick on answering yesterday – I have not changed my mind,' she added quickly, noticing Albus' change in expression, 'I just want to know more about what I am getting into…'

'What is it you want to know my dear?'

'I want to know how big of a threat this Voldemort is and how much danger we will be in if we try to stop him. I know that's what you are aiming to do – create a group who will stand up against him. But Albus,' Minerva took a few steps forward and looked deeply into his eyes, 'People, as I am sure many people will be at this meeting, have families, friends, loved ones… If what we are going to do is going to be dangerous then shouldn't we be asking the Ministry for help?'

Minerva's question hung in the air for a while. Albus looked carefully at Minerva who could tell that he was weighing up the possibility of either telling her the whole truth or just not answering at all. Finally, he took a deep breath, thought for a moment or two before saying, 'The Ministry does not want to help. Eugenia Jenkins does not want to believe that Voldemort is slowly gaining power and yes, he is gaining a lot of power. He is slowly moving across Europe and it will not be long until he reaches us here in England, as I am sure you know. I know Grindelwald was before your time –'

'Surely this isn't going to be as bad?' blurted out Minerva.

Dumbledore paused. 'Not if we intervene quickly,' he said eventually, however, the look in his eyes told Minerva otherwise.


	45. Order of the Pheonix

22nd September 1971

The sudden change in weather marked the looming start of November and the fast approaching winter season, which always brought extreme weather to Hogwarts. The wind howled and sheets of ice covered the cobbled pavements of Hogsmeade, which was cocooned in a shell of clouds and snow. And yet despite the whistling of the wind, the piercing cold, which usually came hand in hand with wind, ice and snow, was absent – the clouds serving as a protective shell from the freezing temperatures, which were trying to break through the thick blanket of clouds.

Hardly anybody could be seen out of the warmth and peacefulness of their homes apart from two Hogwarts Professors who were slowly but steadily making their way to the Hog's Head. With one hand Minerva firmly held onto the clasp of her cloak, which flapped and whipped in the wind. With the other hand, she clutched Albus' arm tightly as she tried to keep up with his long strides. Noticing Madame Puddifoot's Teashop through the thick sheet of snow, Minerva realised that their trudge through the thickening layer of snow and the brutal gale was thankfully coming to an end. Making a sharp left turn they found themselves in front of a large door with a sign swinging wildly above it, the words Hog's Head in faded black lettering could just be made out.

Albus led the way and pushed the door open. Instantly, Minerva felt the difference in temperature from the outside to the inside. Having just opened the door and taken one step in, her glasses immediately steamed up as did Dumbledore's and Minerva could feel a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers telling her that she was now regaining feeling in her hands.

'Come along, my dear,' said Dumbledore, closing the front door and cutting them off from the storm they had only just managed to escape – the windows were rattling in their frames now and the snow, which had only been falling lightly a few minutes ago, was now pummelling down in torrents. The houses on the street opposite were hardly visible now, not to mention Hogwarts. Hoping that no student was foolish enough to go outside that afternoon, Minerva tried hard not to think of Black and Potter, she turned away from the rattling windows and followed Dumbledore who was already waiting at the end of the bar.

'Ready?' asked Albus lightly.

'As I'll ever be,' answered Minerva tiredly. Albus nodded and pushed open the door behind which a small but cosy room was concealed. Having only been in the Hog's Head a few times, Minerva did not pretend that she knew the place well however, she was sure that the little room she was standing in now was very much a secret even to the usual people who came to the bar for a drink.

'Ah, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall… Been wonderin' when you'd turn up!'

'I am afraid we left the castle rather late, Hagrid,' said Albus apologetically, 'And the storm did not help us either.'

'I had a bit of trouble comin' down here meself,' answered Hagrid – Minerva noticed that he was sitting down on a magically enlarged chair and yet despite that his head was still bent forward, narrowly missing the ceiling.

However, Hagrid was not the only one who had decided to come to the meeting. In fact, Minerva was quite surprised as to how many people had actually come. Excluding Hagrid, around a dozen chairs had been filled, most of them by people whom Minerva recognised. Alastor Moody sat nearer to the front and gave Minerva a brief smile, or rather the closest he could come to a smile, which in reality resembled more of a grimace. An older man, whom Minerva knew to be Elphias Doge, was sitting next to Alastor and gave Albus a nod. However, the older generation of wizards who had turned up did not startle nor concern Minerva. Having worked alongside Alastor and even briefly talked to both Benly Fenwick and Caradoc Dearborn, Minerva knew for a fact that they were more than capable of participating in a society such as this one. On the other hand, what did concern her was how many seats the younger generation filled. Emmeline Vance, one of her students from only a few years back, was sitting next to Marlene McKinnon and –

'Fabian and Gideon Prewett!' said Minerva in a hushed voice. Their presence, when she came to think about it, did not surprise her. They were both able and strong wizards. However, to see former students fill more than half the chairs in the room pained her, as she did not like to think of what could happen to them if things did start to get dangerous. As a teacher, and as their former professor, she did not like the idea of them risking their lives when they had only just begun.

'Welcome everyone,' echoed Dumbledore's voice. He was standing on a small podium at the front of the room. Quickly taking a seat, Minerva watched Albus intently, listening with attention to his every word.

The meeting had ended after a short one hour. Dumbledore had briefly outlined the aims of the group and had given them all a brief and yet detailed analysis of Voldemort and what was currently happening in the Wizarding World. The time and date of the next meeting had also been set as well as a name for the group. Presently, the dozen of people who had come were leaving the room, Minerva waiting for Dumbledore to finish talking with his brother as she and Albus were both going back to the castle anyway.

'Good name isn't it?' came a voice from behind her.

'Sorry?' said Minerva, spinning around sharply to come face to face with Elphinstone.

'Order of the Phoenix. It has a nice ring to it,' said Elphinstone, coming to stand next to Minerva.

'Yes, yes I suppose it does,' she said, smiling a little bit. She had spotted her friend when she had first arrived at the Hog's Head, however, with Dumbledore's speech she had not had the time to properly speak to Elphinstone whom she had not seen for a long time.

'How is Hogwarts then? I don't suppose you want to –'

Minerva pursed her lips in mock annoyance, 'Elphinstone Urquat, I left the ministry almost 20 years ago, I'm afraid I'm not coming back.'

'Ah, you got me! I thought my words of wisdom and my dashingly good looks would be enough to get you back,' admitted Elphinstone smiling, 'You were one of our best McGonagall,' he said.

'I am sure my replacement is more than satisfactory,' said Minerva modestly, 'But aside from that,' she said, trying to change conversation, 'Because you have had years to try and persuade me to come back and have failed every time, how has it been at the Ministry for you?'

A sombre expression descended on Elphinstone's feature, 'Exceptionally bad, I'm afraid. The Auror department is going on a downward hill because Jenkins refuses to believe that we need to take action against this Voldemort. He's moving across Europe and it isn't going to be long until he reaches us. Poor judgement on her side,' he said bitterly.

Minerva, shocked to see him accuse the Minister for Magic like that, frowned. 'I'm sure she will see reason soon enough.'

Elphinstone looked darkly at Minerva for a few seconds, before passing a hand through his hair and saying, I hope so, I really do.'

However, before Minerva could reply, Dumbledore had arrived. The room in the Hog's Head was empty apart from Elphinstone, herself, Dumbledore and Hagrid.

'All right, my dear? Shall we?' said Dumbledore, cheerfully, extending his arm for Minerva to take.

'Yes, of course,' answered Minerva, still feeling quite sombre after the small talk she had had with Elphinstone, 'Goodbye, Elphinstone,' she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, 'I'll see you next week I suppose.'

Minerva took Albus' arm and was about to leave when Elphinstone said, 'Perhaps we could have lunch together tomorrow, I'm not working so I could meet you at the Three Broomsticks.'

Minerva smiled inwardly – she had missed Elphinstone. 'I am off at two o'clock,' she said.

'Two o'clock it is then. See you tomorrow, Minerva. Albus, Hagrid,' he said, nodding in the direction of both Hagrid and Albus before walking over to the small fireplace concealed in the corner of the room. A minute later and he had vanished in a puff of green flames and smoke.


	46. Tailing

January 1st 1973

A heavy sense of dread filled Minerva to the core. 'How many?' she repeated, hoping that she had misheard.

'30 people. 25 muggles and 5 ministry workers,' answered Moody darkly.

Minerva looked down at her hands, which were folded on her lap. Everything suddenly felt very real, Voldemort, the threat, all of it. It was not as though she had not realised or accepted that something was happening, but the sudden surge in deaths now made everything much clearer in her head: this was war.

Moody's gravelly voice made Minerva look up again. 'We need to act now!' said Moody, 'The sooner the better. Now, the attack in Gloucester is not why I asked to call forward this meeting,' he looked around the room, only filled with a dozen Order members, 'I wanted to call forward this meeting because we now finally have some names.' Moody paused and looked over at Elphinstone who nodded. 'Elphinstone and I have been trying to identify the identities of some of You-Know-Who's supporters…' Minerva noted Alastor's use of You-Know-Who rather than Voldemort. It seemed that many wizards had now started using the term, however, Dumbledore, she knew, was strongly against it. 'From some eyewitness accounts, we have managed to determine that Antonin Dolohov, Igor Karkaroff and Alecto Carrow are Death Eaters. We can also assume that Amycus Carrow is a Death Eater as well because her brother is.'

'But Moody,' piped up Emmeline Vance, 'How come they haven't been arrested yet?'

'No proof,' answered Fabian, looking up at Moody who grunted in agreement.

Minerva noticed Dumbledore pass a hand over his eyes. Having done the same thing only moments before, she knew he was feeling just the same as she was.

'But we can't let them go!' exclaimed Emmeline, 'They're dangerous!'

'That they are Emmeline,' said Elphinstone, speaking for the first time that meeting, 'And that is why we are here,' Elphinstone turned around in his seat to face the rest of the room, 'The Minister for Magic is refusing to acknowledge this threat. And, speaking as a ministry worker, it will be hard to persuade the rest of the Ministry that Voldemort is a worldwide danger. As Alastor said; we need to act now. We don't have the time to wait. However, the Ministry won't arrest someone just because a wizard might have seen or recognised the face of an attacker.

'Now, Alastor and I have been looking through some files of newly graduated Hogwarts students, some of those students having not been heard from since their graduation. We have been marking these names down on a list,' Elphinstone paused and removed a folded piece of parchment from his pocket, which was obviously the list of names, 'we have been going through this list and marking down all of the information know on these people since they left school. Now of course not all of them will be Death Eaters and Merlin knows how many people might be involved with Voldemort who aren't even on this list. However, we need to start somewhere. I'll duplicate this list and give one to each one of you. Some of us at the Ministry, or those of us with enough time on our hands, will try to track down some of these people and keep a close eye on the ones we have found.'

Elphinstone abruptly stopped speaking. There was a silence in the room while everybody digested this information. Minerva had to admit that Elphinstone's plan was good despite there being some gaps. She looked around the room her mind already working on how many people would be able to follow the could be Death Eaters. Not many was the conclusion she came up with. Already, Albus, Hagrid and herself would be at Hogwarts with hardly any time to go tracking people. And, there were the students to think about. Minerva did not like the idea of being away from the school for too long. Especially if Dumbledore and Hagrid wouldn't be at the school either. Furthermore, the younger generation who composed at least half of the Order were working hard to get their first houses, or start a family… They had neither the time nor the experience to track people down. This left only a handful of members who could spare the time for Order business.

'I think we should write down who is going to track who,' said Gideon Prewett, 'Then nobody will be watching the same person.' There was a series of hums and nods in the room, suggesting that Gideon's idea had been accepted.

Once all those who had volunteered to essentially spy on the suspected Death Eaters, Minerva gathered up her papers and books and stood up. She had a mountain of work to do as well as write a letter back to her Mother and Father whom she had not seen for a very long while and therefore did not want to dawdle. Striding to the doorway, she thought she had successfully managed to escape when someone called her name. Minerva closed her eyes and tried hard not to sigh impatiently.

'I'll see you at dinner,' she said stiffly to Dumbledore who frowned but nodded. Preferring to deal with this alone, Minerva marched back up to Elphinstone who had been the one that had called her.

'What is it?' she said harshly, not even trying to disguise her annoyance.

'I just wanted to say that I am sorry,' said Elphinstone calmly, although Minerva could see the agitation in his eyes, 'I didn't want to embarrass you.'

Minerva inhaled sharply, the image of Elphinstone proposing to her in the middle of the street now vivid in her mind. She pursed her lips and didn't answer, the memory of her students looking at her in the street making her feel angry again.

'I hope you will forgive me,' rushed Elphinstone, trying to ignore the fact that she had not answered him.

Minerva looked into his eyes and her features softened when she saw the distress in his eyes. New Year, new start, she thought to herself. 'Of course,' she said finally. Despite her anger, Elphinstone was a truly good friend and she did not want her previous embarrassment to cast a shadow over that fact. 'I'll see you next week Elphinstone.'

* * *

I would really appreciate reviews or any feedback at all! :) I hope you like this chapter! Have a great day! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	47. Caithness

10th February 1973

Minerva walked up to the door of the McGonagall manse. She was cold and tired; however, glad to finally be on holiday. What with the Order, school and the Ministry, Minerva had hardly had the time to visit her parents or her brothers and their family. However, now that it was half-term she was determined to spend a good couple of days with her family.

Nearing the front door, Minerva knocked three times and waited. After only a few minutes the door of the McGonagall manse swung open. A young man stood in the doorframe a large smile on his face despite the tired appearance, 'Hullo stranger! Long time no see.'

'Hello to you too, Malcolm,' smiled Minerva, squeezing past her brother and into the house, 'Did I wake you?'

'No, no, not at all.' Malcolm checked his watch as Minerva removed her shoes and coat, 'We didn't expect you back so late.'

Minerva grimaced, 'I know, I'm sorry. I was going to leave school straight after dinner but a gryffindor forgot the password to the Common Room and Peeves was causing a right old fuss… I thought I'd be here by seven at the latest but I guess not.' She shrugged tiredly. 'Anyway, how are you? How is Helen? I know all the kids are at school so they are all fine…'

'We're ok. Florence has the flu so she's in bed and Robert and Florence are away in France as you know.'

Minerva nodded, 'And Mum and Dad?'

Malcolm smiled, 'Ask them yourself.'

Minerva widened her eyes. 'They haven't been waiting for me have they? Oh Malcolm you shouldn't have let them, especially Dad since he has only just recovered!'

'They insisted,' said Malcolm, putting his hands up in defence, 'You know what they're like. They wouldn't have gone to bed before seeing you even if I had pushed them.'

Minerva sighed and rubbed her eyes, 'All right then. I'll be down in a moment.'

Malcolm nodded and started to make his way back to the kitchen as Minerva made hers up the staircase. She walked slowly and quietly just in case Isobel and Robert had really gone to bed. However, as she neared the landing she could see a faint glow seeping from the gap between the door and the floor of her Dad's office.

'Knock, knock,' said Minerva pushing the door open.

As she entered the study she saw that there was only one chair occupied; that of her father's. His head was resting on his shoulder and he was snoring softly, his reading glasses teetering on the brink of his nose. Minerva removed the glasses gently and placed them on his desk. He looked uncomfortable and Minerva was sure his position was doing no wonders for his back.

'Dad,' she said 'Dad, wake up.'

Robert's eyes opened slowly and it seemed to take him a while to recognise her.

'Ah, Minerva,' he said, a smile spreading over his lips, 'I was wondering when you would turn up.'

Minerva sat down on the empty chair next to him. 'It's late, you shouldn't have waited for me.'

Dad yawned. 'What time is it?'

'Just a little past eleven,' answered Minerva, 'I thought the doctor wanted you to rest,' she added, worried.

He waved his hand, 'Nevermind the doctor. Anyway, how are you? How have you been?'

Minerva straightened her skirt over her knees. 'I'm all right; although I think the question should be how you are. Are you feeling better?'

Dad shrugged and smiled weakly. 'There is only so well a man can feel at my age.'

Minerva felt her heart clench. 'Don't say that.'

Robert took her hands into his. 'We can talk about me later. But-' he added, before Minerva had the chance to speak, 'I didn't stay up all evening to hear you worry. I think I deserve to hear a little more about how my only daughter is doing, eh? So tell me, how is that friend of yours who came up here to see you a few years ago.'

Minerva chuckled, 'You mean Elphinstone? He has a lot on his plate at the moment but he's well.'

Dad reached over for his glasses. 'I hear it's getting very busy for you down in London?'

Minerva's smile faltered, 'Y-yes it is. School is busy as usual, especially with three McGonagall's running about.'

'Right old troublemakers I suspect?' he joked.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. 'You'd be surprised.'

'Well, I suppose that's what nieces and nephews are for,' smirked Dad.

'Yes, I suppose so… Where is Mum by the way?' Minerva frowned and looked behind her as though expecting Isobel to be standing there.

Robert also looked over to the doorway of the study, his face a little sadder than usual. 'She went to bed maybe an hour before you came. I think she may have caught Helen's flu, she seemed a little under the weather this morning.'

Minerva looked down. 'Oh. Well, I'm sure we can sort something out tomorrow.'

Dad patted Minerva's hand. 'She'll be as right as rain lass, we both will.' He yawned suddenly and it looked as though it was getting difficult for him to keep his eyes open.

'All right, time for bed, I think,' said Minerva, getting up and offering him her arm.

Robert chuckled. 'I thought I was meant to be the parent,' he said, accepting her arm and getting up stiffly.

They walked towards the second flight of stairs, Minerva slowing her pace down for Robert. He had left his walking stick in the study and therefore relied heavily on Minerva as they walked to his bedroom. She noticed that he seemed out of breath and again Minerva's heart twinged sadly. As they neared his bedroom he let go of her hand.

'All right there, lass?' he said, gently.

'Fine,' answered Minerva, 'I love you, Dad.'

He leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead, 'I love you too, Minerva.'

Minerva opened the door to his bedroom and watched him shuffled in before closing it. Rubbing her eyes, she waited until she heard him get safely into bed before slowly walking back down the stairs to meet Malcolm.


	48. Umbridge

15th February 1973

Minerva stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had hardly slept all night, no thanks to the dreadful cold she had managed to contract whilst in Caithness. However, with the end of the year fast approaching, she could not let the Order, Dumbledore and least of all her cold get in the way of her work and students.

Nevertheless, she had to admit that the constant Order meetings, which had lately become more frequent, and her lengthy night-time talks with Albus had started to take there tall on her. It did not help that her father's health was quickly deteriorating which, along with all the other things that weighed down on her mind, made her feel constantly worried thus worsening her already bad sleeping habits.

Reshuffling her stack of unmarked homework, Minerva tried to push her dark thoughts away by checking her watch for the umpteenth time that evening. Giving an impatient sigh, she could no longer conceal her irritation at the young third year she had given a detention to that morning, who was now nearly 15 minutes late. Standing up abruptly, she contemplated going to see Professor Slughorn and report the student to him. However, just as she was about to leave, there was a loud knock on the door and the short third year entered, a pink flower barrette in her mousy hair.

'Ms Umbridge, you are a quarter of an hour late. Explain yourself!'

The girl gave a simpering smile. 'Why Professor McGonagall, I thought you said to be at your office at 8.15pm?'

Minerva pursed her lips. 'I said eight o'clock sharp-'

'Well I must have misheard you,' interrupted the student.

If it had not been so late and Minerva so tired, she probably would have told Umbridge off for her lack of respect. However, it was 8.30pm and Minerva just wanted to get this over with. Going back to her desk, she gestured at the girl to follow her.

'The essay you handed in the day before yesterday on Gamp's law is almost identical to Lucius Malfoy's. Would you care to explain why this is?' Minerva flicked through her stack of marked papers and retrieved Ms Umbridge's one. 'I do not want to give you a zero on your essay; however, this is the second time that your work has resembled another student's.'

'I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Professor,' answered Umbridge, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

'I do not like being lied to!' Minerva said flatly. 'As I said, I do not want to give you a zero, however, if you don't tell me why you did this then you will leave me with no choice.' When Umbridge did not speak Minerva continued. 'If it was a matter of time and you could not write an essay in the time I had given you then you should have talked to me before Wednesday. If you did it because you did not or do not understand the topic then you should have talked to me after class, again, before the due date!'

When Umbridge gave no indication that she was going to justify her actions, Minerva felt her irritation grow. 'I would like you to re-write this essay and give it to me by Friday, else I will give you a zero. In the next 10 minutes I would like you to write a plan of your essay and then for the remainder 20 minutes I will review your work and we will discuss your plan. Understand?'

'Why of course, Professor,' said Umbridge sweetly, already moving along to the desk directly facing Minerva's.

The rest of the detention past quickly, and Minerva was pleased when Umbridge was dismissed and she could finally go back to her private quarters, undisturbed by anyone.

However, as she rounded the last corner to her quarters, she walked straight into Dumbledore who like her, had been lost in his own thoughts, unaware of the world around him.

'Goodness gracious, Albus!' exclaimed Minerva, clutching his chest. 'You gave me a fright!'

Dumbledore righted his glasses, which had slipped down his nose, his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. 'I have to admit Minerva that I did not expect to see anybody on my way up.' He smiled and Minerva noticed that it did not quite reach his eyes.

'Neither did I.' Minerva smiled back, however, a small frown had started to appear on her forehead. She noticed that he was wearing a travelling cloak and, despite his attempts to look cheerful, looked tired and possibly sad. Her frown deepening Minerva asked, 'Where have you been?'

'I could ask you the same, my dear.'

Minerva fought hard not to roll her eyes. 'I have just had a conversation with Ms Umbridge about her work lately. I gave her a detention you see. How about you?'

'There were some delicate matters I had to attend to.'

Dumbledore smiled again but Minerva was not fooled. She opened her mouth to ask more on the matter, however, closed her mouth almost immediately. Having known Albus for as long as she had, she knew there was no point trying to get information he didn't want to give, out of him.

She shrugged. 'Well, I hope you sorted them out.' She patted him lightly on the arm, 'Goodnight Albus.'

Dumbledore bowed low, 'And to you, my dear.'

A little bemused at this little meeting, Minerva shook her heads and continued down the corridor, her mind mulling over the strange encounter. It was not until she was safely in bed, did she stop thinking of Dumbledore's recent strange behaviour and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Finished correcting all my chapters! Yay for me! :) Have a great day! :) It would be amazing if you could tell me what you think so far!


	49. Anxious

20th February 1973

Aware of the time, Minerva abruptly stood up and walked over to the window, which overlooked the now empty Quidditch pitch. She felt inexplicably nervous and had a great need to confide in someone of her worries. Looking back at Pomona sitting in the comfy armchair by the fire with her book, she envied her friend's ignorance or rather the seemingly more peaceful and stress-free life she led without Order meetings, Dumbledore's strange behaviour and the endless nights talking to the Auror department about suspected Death Eaters.

Minerva sighed loudly as she pressed a hand to her eyes and tried but failed to relax. Feeling the need to move again, she walked back to her armchair and sat back down, all the while keeping a close eye on the time.

"Restless tonight aren't you?"

Minerva turned to look at her friend who had been with her for almost the whole day. "Just preparing for Potter and Black tomorrow," she said half-jokingly.

"You have them first thing, don't you?" asked Pomona.

Minerva smiled. "Regrettably. I wonder what little surprise they'll have for us next week."

"I dread to think," said Pomona. She frowned, however, and put down the book she had been reading. "Anything else on your mind? You seem more worried than usual."

"I didn't think that possible!"

Pomona pursed her lips and folded her hands on her lap. "Joking aside, Minerva, what has really been going on? You and Albus disappearing every few evenings, these attacks that have been going on… Don't take me for an idiot, please! Every day, you look even more tired and worried. I swear at the rate you're going you'll be getting grey hairs at 37!"

"I've found more of those in my hairbrush than I care to admit," answered Minerva, in an attempt to divert the direction of the conversation. However, at the look on Pomona's face, Minerva made a split second decision to tell as truthfully as she could, what had been bothering her for the past few weeks. Adopting a more serious expression, she proceeded to explain.

"Did you hear about the attack yesterday?" Pomona's face darkened and she nodded solemnly. "And that green mark left on top of the family's house?"

"The skull and the snake, you mean?"

Minerva nodded and cast her eyes to the ceiling. "All this stuff about blood purity, death eaters and Voldemort – It's just moved all so fast over the past few years I can't quite believe it! And yet despite all the warning signs, the Ministry is doing nothing to stop it!"

"That's not all there is to it though is it?"

Minerva smiled sadly, "No it isn't."

"And I don't suppose you want to explain a bit more?" said Pomona, however the look on her face showed she already knew the answer to that question.

Minerva looked at her friend deep in the eyes and felt her stomach squirm as she thought of all the things she wanted to say but couldn't. "I can't."

Pomona inhaled deeply and suddenly got up from her chair. It seemed an age that she looked down at her friend a mix of exasperation, irritation and a hint of sadness in her eyes. Then, quite as suddenly as she got up, she said, "Well don't keep everything to yourself, Minerva. I think Dumbledore does enough of that for all of us!" Minerva was about to retort when Pomona waved her hand dismissively. "I'll leave you to wherever it is you needed to go to this evening. But if ever you do want to talk then I am always here. You know that don't you?"

Minerva opened her mouth feeling as though she ought to say something. She felt guilty seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes and wanted to explain why she could not say anything more, however, she could not find the words formulate her thoughts or ones that did not mention Order of the Phoenix. Feeling her voice catch in her throat, she closed her mouth and instead nodded and tried to smile but failed.

Pomona was still watching her and Minerva got up from her chair for the third time that evening. "I'm sorry I can't say anything more."

It was a moment or two before Pomona's shoulders suddenly sagged and she smiled, albeit tiredly and a little sadly. "Let's forget about it, shall we? I understand, really I do. It's just sometimes I get a bit worried and with everything going on…"

"It just makes everything seem much worse," finished Minerva.

Pomona nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Minerva. Say hello to Elphinstone for me."

They hugged and the tension in the room eased slightly – but only just. Then, Pomona stepped out into the corridor and left Minerva with her own sombre thoughts swirling around her head. Later on that evening, as Minerva sat in the Hog's Head surrounded by fellow Order members, Elphinstone to her left, she could not help but feel lonely and admittedly, just a little scared.

* * *

I am going to try to update this story every Saturday evening. :) Reviews are much appreciated! Have a great day :)


	50. Mission I

20th February 1973

"You can't be serious Minerva!" said Elphinstone incredulously. When Minerva didn't say anything he let out an irritated sigh and closed his eyes for a few moments. "This could be extremely dangerous! We have no idea what could happen and no way of communicating with you once you're there. What if something goes wrong?"

"Don't you think I've thought of that," sighed Minerva.

"I don't know," answered Elphinstone truthfully. "It doesn't seem intelligent to –"

"Do not question my ability to make decisions!" snapped Minerva angrily.

Elphinstone's eyes widened in shock and he started to splutter that that was not what he meant. His flustered expression and attempts to take back what he said made Minerva take pity on him and she felt her anger ebb away.

"I talked to Alastor after the meeting about this idea of his," she admitted. "I am not particularly partial to this plan either so I asked if we could have a few extra meetings to sort the details out."

Elphinstone looked back at her and seemed to relax in his chair, "What did he say?"

Minerva sighed. "He agreed, although somewhat unwillingly." Elphinstone smiled at that and Minerva could not help from smiling just a little too. "But he reminded me that the clock is ticking and Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the move."

Elphinstone nodded but a hard expression came over his face. "It doesn't mean we should put everyone in danger, though."

"No, it doesn't," Minerva conceded. "But we do need to act."

"Agreed." Elphinstone took a sip of his drink before asking, "Are you up for it though?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "I think I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Not in that way," said Elphinstone rolling his eyes, however they twinkled amusedly. "I just meant are you ready?"

Minerva felt her mouth go dry. Truth be told she felt very uneasy about Moody's plan. Disguising herself in her animagus form to eavesdrop some suspected Death Eaters in Knockturn Alley did not feel very safe. Furthermore, Alastor was keen that Order members should sneak up on the suspected Death Eaters ready to attack if she heard anything incriminating. Somehow, Minerva felt that Voldemort and his followers would be prepared for such an attack whether the Order wanted to admit it or not was another story.

Apparently, Elphinstone had managed to see what she had been thinking based on her facial expressions, and he nodded darkly. "What does Dumbledore think of it?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been at school for at least a week so I haven't had the chance to tell him."

"Where does he go?"

Minerva gave an exasperated sigh, "If only I knew! Heaven forbid he tells anyone of his plans and suspicions just as long as we listen and trust him then everything will be fine!" She pursed her lips tightly together as she waited for her anger to pass. "I'm sorry," she said finally, "I shouldn't get angry but… Well, it's infuriating that he can't seem to trust anyone!"

"He will tell you in his own time," said Elphinstone wisely. "He trusts you more than most."

Minerva sighed and took a sip of her Gillywater. She felt embarrassed at her outburst and a little ashamed that she had revealed such personal thoughts about a colleague and friend she cared about. "I suppose so," she said finally.

Elphinstone smiled and held her hand, which was on the table. "Don't feel pressured to make a decision yet. Talk to Dumbledore first and see what he thinks. We can sort out the details afterwards." Minerva nodded as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Moving on from all the gloom, though," he said leaning back in his chair, "How have you been these last few weeks?"

Minerva laughed, "Quite a big change in conversation don't you think?"

"It was getting too dark for what was meant to be a friendly Friday meet up at the Three Broomsticks!"

Minerva inclined her head and shrugged, "You're right. Although I feel that every conversation I have these days is about what's going on. I hope it will all be over soon."

Elphinstone nodded, however, the all too familiar distant look in his eyes which she had seen both him and Dumbledore wear several times before told her that these muggle attacks were just the beginning of something much larger.

* * *

Golden snitch - used prompt - feeling stuck in-between


	51. Mission II

22thFebruary 1973

Update at last! Sorry for the long wait! A lot going on at the moment but spared enough time to write this chapter :) I know it's short but I'm halfway through the next chapter so, if I really buckle down, I might be able to finish it by this weekend! I would love to read your thoughts if you can spare the time to drop in a review or a PM. Have a nice day!

* * *

Minerva saw Elphinstone come out of the Ministry from across the street where she was standing. Turning up his collar, he looked left and right before finally spotting her and waving. Mouth set in a determined line, he crossed the road and walked up to her.

"Alastor and the twins will be down in a moment," he said after they'd briefly hugged and moved farther up the road.

"Right."

"You ready?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Minerva felt her insides squirm. "As I'll ever be."

"We'll only be a few steps behind you all the way. If anything happens we'll be able to intervene."

"I know."

Elphinstone looked at her and smiled. "Cheer up, it's Friday!"

Minerva felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "I don't think I've ever felt so happy." Elphinstone laughed and Minerva rolled her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched as cars; taxis and buses passed by them, their passengers, she imagined, probably looking forward to the weekend and a nice evening at home. Her mind wandered back to Hogwarts and Minerva tried to block the image of Pomona at school nestled up on her sofa with a blanket and a cup of tea and a biscuit. The thought of being cocooned away in her quarters too made Minerva vaguely wonder what her life could have been if things had gone differently. An image of Dougal surfaced in her mind and although her heart did clench, she noticed it didn't affect her as much as it used to.

"Ah, here they come."

Minerva blinked a few times and looked up. Sure enough, Alastor, Fabian and Gideon Prewett seemed to be marching in their direction, Alastor as sombre and dark as she had ever seen him.

"All right? Everybody ready?" asked Fabian, clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

"What's the plan, Moody?" asked Gideon.

Alastor looked suspiciously from side to side. Once satisfied that nobody around was listening in, he bent his head forwards and said, "Dolohov will be out in a moment. We know that every day at this exact time he goes to Knockturn Alley where we think he has a meeting with a group of people. We'll follow him, however, for precautions, Minerva will go first in her animagus form. If there isn't any trouble we won't need to get involved. If there is-well-"

They all looked up and shifted uncomfortably. There was a brief silence spanning over a few minutes when the sound of Alastor's hands clapping together made them all jump and forget about the less than positive possibilities of their little excursion.

"Right, he should be coming out soon," Alastor looked expectantly at Minerva, "Minerva, if you'll…?"

Minerva didn't need him to finish his sentence. Instead, she nodded curtly and together they walked behind a corner and out of sight from the muggles. Whipping out her wand she tapped all three men lightly on the head and watched, fascinated, as they blended in with their surroundings. Admittedly, she had never found the need to use that specific charm and so, although she knew how to cast it, had never seen it in use before. Although she could vaguely distinguish their outlines and knew more or less where they were standing around her, she still jumped when she heard Gideon's voice by her right ear.

"Somebody's just come out. He's to the left of that post-"

"Yes that's him," said Moody's disembodied voice.

The four of them watched as Dolohov exited the building and swiftly started making his way around the building he had come out of. He was shorter than Minerva had expected and, if she had not known he was a wizard, she would have mistaken him for a muggle. He held a briefcase in his left hand however, it was the thin piece of wood poking out from his coat pocket that gave him away.

Minerva felt someone move behind her, Fabian's voice sounding a second later. "Shall we?"

Feeling as though this was going to be a very long evening, Minerva transformed into her animagus form and, relishing her newfound agility, started to follow the moving figure of Antonin Dolohov.


	52. Mission III

22nd February 1973

Minerva slunk down darkened alleyways in her feline form, her eyes fixed on the moving figure she had been following for almost 10 minutes. A gnawing sense that something terrible was going to happen made her debate, not for the first time in the past few days, whether or not she should have agreed to Moody's plan. However as she darted across obscure corners and hid behind dustbins and craters, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated rather on not letting Antonin Dolohov out of her sight. Prowling down a wynd Minerva continued to follow after him, her heart rate increasing with every step. As she crept around in the maze of London streets, she felt oddly like a detective out of one of her father's favourite mystery books.

Together they rounded a corner, however, this time the Death Eater did not continue to walk. Minerva paused as her eyes searched the darkness to get her bearings. She could faintly hear the dripping of water from a nearby drainpipe and the rustling of some newspapers scrunched up beside some overflowing bins. She could also vaguely distinguish the outline of a small house at the end of the lane, bright yellow lights flickering from behind grimy and dirt-stained glass. Indistinct shadows could be seen dancing behind the windows, however, the lack of noise that escaped the building made Minerva wonder if some charm hadn't been placed on the door. Somehow she was sure that this was the meetup place Moody had told her about.

A shuffling in front of her brought her back to her senses and Minerva peered at the man standing somewhat indecisively between her hiding place and the house at the end of that lane. Suddenly the Death Eater whirled around to face Minerva whose blood ran cold in her veins. She knew that the narrowing eyes of Antonin Dolohov could not see her as she was hiding in the doorway of an abandoned building. However, his yellow eyes that seemed to lighten up in the darkness seemed suspicious, a look that Minerva at that moment, did not find at all comforting.

Her unease increased when a bright blue light erupted from the darkness. Blinking rapidly Minerva made out Dolohov's outline, his wand alight and securely gripped in his left hand. His eyes searched the alleyway and Minerva had a faint feeling that even though he might not know where she was he knew she was there. Now fully alert her eyes flicked back to the shadows in the house, which to her horror, were no longer moving. Instead, the people inside seemed to have assembled by the door, the lights now much dimmer than they had been previously. Looking back at Dolohov she felt her hairs bristle as she watched him start to move closer and closer to where she was sitting. As he approached his lips twisted into a half grin half snarl and he made a clicking noise with his tongue, the tip of his wand glowing brighter and brighter.

She knew what was going to happen a split second before it actually did. Dolohov's wand, still pointing in her direction, glowed a fiery red. In one quick movement she morphed into her human self and whipped out her wand ready to block, however, in the last moment, the Death Eater's wand changed direction and aimed at the other end of the seemingly empty lane.

The spell shot out of his wand with such force that Minerva nearly tumbled backwards into a pile of wooden boxes. Instead, she kept her feet firmly on the ground and shot a shield charm in front of the other four Order members who had just revealed themselves. The impact of the purple spell and her protective charm sent orange sparks flying in every direction. Dolohov's curse rebounded and hit a gargoyle on the roof of a building that exploded. Dodging the falling pieces of stone Minerva ran to the entrance of the alleyway to meet the rest of the Order and tried to hit Dolohov with a well-aimed jinx. She was stopped however by a slicing charm aimed at her wand hand. Twisting around she saw the owners of the shadows spill out of the building, each and everyone with a wand in their hand.

Minerva reached the group of four and almost at once found herself duelling a Death Eater (the last one out of the building), his face vaguely familiar. She noticed that she was standing next to Elphinstone, he too in the middle of a duel with a masked woman.

"Are you all right?" Elphinstone shot a powerful spell from his wand and the woman skidded backwards. Briefly, he glanced in Minerva's direction.

Minerva quickly caught his eye and shouted over the noise, "Yes, all dandy over here!"

Her moment's distraction caused for the Death Eater's spell to catch the skin on her cheek. Turning back to the man in front of her, Minerva fired a spell that caught her opponent off balance. Chains swiftly blasted out from the tip of her wand and they wrapped around the arms of her dueller. Pulling her wand hard, the man fell crashing to the ground, the chains immobilising him on the hard cobblestone floor.

"Clearly," yelled back Elphinstone, already fighting a new opponent. "Nicely done by the way," he added, motioning at Minerva defeated adversary. "You see this is why we need you back at the Ministry as an Auror!"

Minerva ducked as Dolohov wildly shot another one of his purple hexes. "Thank you but no thank you," she answered Elphinstone after a while, "I've had enough sleep deprivation to last me a lifetime."

He gave a bark like laugh but before he had the chance to answer, a blast of fire sent by another masked person split them apart. Minerva took the small moment of not fighting anybody to take in the scene around her. She noticed the Prewett twins fighting a young woman who cackled as she deflected another of their spells. Beside them, Alastor Moody had unmasked his opponent whom Minerva recognised to be Igor Karkaroff. Directly diagonally to her, Elphinstone was shielding himself from shards of glass being sent to his left whilst fire was being blasted at him from his right. Before Minerva had the time to tackle one of his opponents, another purple curse flew straight in front of her nose. Dolohov was standing in the middle of all the fighting, blasting curses this way and that, to no one in particular. Deciding to put an end to Dolohov's endless stream of curses, Minerva morphed into her cat form and darted between the feet of various witches and wizards. With all the commotion up above, it was unlikely that anyone would spot her on the ground. Finally reaching Dolohov, she transformed for the fifth time that evening and shot a simple stunning spell which hit him squarely in the chest. His body glowed an unsettling red before collapsing unceremoniously onto the floor.

"McGonagall!"

Minerva spun round to face Moody, his hair mangled with blood and sweat. He raised his eyebrows and jerked his head to the entrance of the alleyway. The rest of the Order had brought their opponents to that end of the alley, the irregularity of their spells an indicator to how tired they were. Clearly, it was time to leave.

Moody gripped his wand tightly in his hand, deflected one last curse and then disappeared. Minerva noticed Fabian Prewett limping towards his brother, the two of them disapparating together moments later. With one glance in Elphinstone's direction, she nodded and together they left the alley 3 Death Eaters unconscious and unmasked two hurt but unmasked and 3 still masked.

Minerva clamped her mouth shut as she flew through the night's sky, the air whistling in her ears. She could not remember ever having fought with such ferocity and aggressiveness before. It repulsed her a little.

* * *

Hello, me again! Sorry for the huge delay life just got in the way. Anyway, apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I found it very difficult to write. Have a great day and leave a review if you have time :)


	53. Eye

22nd February 1973

Minerva stifled a yawn as she walked up the path leading to Hogwarts. The cut on her cheek was now throbbing painfully however; she did not want to touch it until she had had a proper look. Glancing up at the castle, now no longer a mere pinprick in the distance as it had been, she could not help but imagine herself lying in her bed, a crackling fire warming up her room and cold body. The thought of a nice cup of tea in bed seemed to have had an effect, and Minerva noticed that she had picked up speed and was now almost ten feet away from the castle gates. However, as she approached she felt her heart sink when she spotted a tall, thin figure standing there waiting for her.

"Albus, I'm tired can't it wait," she said, her voice almost pleading.

"I'm afraid not my dear," answered Albus seriously, his half-moon spectacles flashing in the moonlight. "Alastor has been attacked."

Minerva did a double take. "Alastor Moody?" she asked, hoping that she was wrong. Dumbledore nodded gravely and Minerva spluttered, "But-But that can't be true! Albus, I was with him only ten minutes ago!"

Dumbledore continued to stride purposefully up the path, his face set in a thoughtful but determined expression. "They have been tracking us, Minerva. All of us. They knew you were coming tonight. It's likely that they have been preparing for this moment for weeks." He looked up at her, his eyes glancing at her bloodied hand and then cheek. "You're hurt."

Minerva waved her hand absently. "It's nothing," she mumbled, her mind already thinking of other things. "But Albus, how did you learn about this? When did it happen? Where even is he now?"

"He's at St Mungo's. Elphinstone took him there-" Minerva opened her mouth but Dumbledore shook his head and she closed it. "The spell cut through the side of his face including his eye."

There was a long pause during which the only sound that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. It was a moment before the information really sunk in and Minerva felt her stomach lurch.

"His eye," she repeated.

Dumbledore nodded once more and Minerva swallowed, feeling a little sick.

"He will be resting at St Mungo's for the next few days. I've sent a message to all the Order members. I think everyone ought to be aware of the dangers."

Minerva nodded, however, her mind was still mulling over all of the other information Albus had given her. "There were about seven Death Eaters in that place this evening. We managed to unmask a fair amount but not all of them…" Minerva let the end of her sentence trail away.

"I expect you recognised a few of them."

Minerva looked at Dumbledore who was watching her with his piercing blue eyes. "Yes."

Her mind wandered back to the image of one of the Death Eaters she had been fighting. Her mask had slipped off for just a moment, however, that was all that was needed. Minerva recognised her instantly and it pained her to see one of her former students stare at her with such hatred and contempt. Although Bellatrix Black had never been a warm or particularly friendly character, Minerva had taught her for seven years from the age of 11 to 18. To see one of her former students look at her in that way and know that they had probably attacked and even killed several other people at only the age of 23 was devastating.

Dumbledore tapped his wand on the large oak doors and Minerva blinked several times as the Great Hall came into view. She had been so completely lost in thought that she hadn't noticed they had arrived yet.

"Do you want to see Elizabeth at the hospital wing?"

Minerva shook her head. She didn't want people asking questions. "I would rather sort it out myself upstairs," she said.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Goodnight, my dear."

Minerva watched Dumbledore walk off, his head bowed and robes billowing. What a drastic turn of events she thought as she too started walking back up to her own private quarters.

* * *

Only **13** days until Fantastic Beasts and the Crimes of Grindelwald! Who's excited?


	54. Poppy Pomfrey

25th March 1973

"Another term gone. Is it bad that I'm a little bit pleased only 10 students are staying over Easter?"

Minerva continued to watch the carriages carry the students down to Hogsmeade station, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"It is bad isn't it?" said Pomona, answering her question. She shuffled in her spot on the windowsill and leant closer to the window they were looking out of. "I don't think I could have lasted another week, though."

"Problems in the Hufflepuff Common Room?" asked Minerva slyly.

Pomona looked at her friend, "The noise was unbearable! A whole week they were celebrating! At least we have a chance of winning the cup though. I will be very pleased if we manage to pry it out of your clutches."

"Your team is very good," admitted Minerva, "But I have grown rather fond of the Quidditch Cup sitting on my shelf in my office; you won't be getting it from me easily."

"Noted," said Pomona, resting her head on her hand. She suddenly checked her watch. "We should go. She'll be arriving soon."

Minerva sighed, "You're right. Besides I would like to say a last goodbye to Elizabeth before she leaves."

The two women got up from the windowsill and Pomona casually waved her wand so that the candles in her quarters dimmed and the fire in the grate extinguished.

"Don't forget your papers," said Minerva suddenly, "Mine are already in the staff room," she added when Pomona pointed at her own empty arms.

"I regret agreeing to this," grumbled the older witch as the wad of essays zoomed towards her a second before the door snapped shut.

"A promise is a promise," answered Minerva. "Anyway, if we finish our marking this evening we have the rest of the holiday free."

"I thought you were leaving to see your family this evening?"

Minerva shook her head. "Change of plans. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon instead."

"One more day stuck with me, then," said Pomona.

"Oh the joy," smiled Minerva. Pomona chuckled and they continued their descent to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. Dumbledore was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase; his new set of aquamarine and silver robes glistening in the rays of the setting sun.

"Ah, Minerva, Pomona, just on time!" he smiled at them warmly before walking over the large oak doors and opened them without so much as a word or a flick of the wand. A carriage could be seen pulling in just outside the gates.

"It's going to be strange having one of our old students work here don't you think?" whispered Pomona.

Minerva shrugged. "I suppose. Ah, here she comes," she said when a young girl emerged from the carriage and started to make her way up to the castle doors.

Together they squinted into the distance and watched as the young mediwitch climbed up the steep path. Dumbledore had gone to meet her and Minerva watched as he shook her hand, no doubt welcoming her back to Hogwarts.

"Where is Hagrid? I thought he was coming to greet her too," asked Pomona, nodding at the young girl.

Minerva sighed, "Somebody lost their toad in the Forbidden Forest. Don't ask," she added when Pomona opened her mouth, "Anyway, Rubeus has gone to look for it, Merlin knows how he is going to find it!"

Pomona was about to answer but was cut off by Dumbledore who had just come back.

"-and I'm sure you remember Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout?"

"Of course," said Poppy Pomfrey's quiet voice. The young witch looked up at her two old Professors and smiled nervously.

Minerva couldn't help but smile back she had always liked Poppy. "Welcome back," she said warmly.

"I expect you would like a nice cup of tea after your journey," said Pomona to Poppy who nodded shyly. "We will show her to her room, Headmaster."

"If you would, Pomona," answered Dumbledore. He smiled at the three of them, "I will see you all at dinner." He looked at Poppy, "I hope you settle in nicely, my dear," and, bowing his head, he walked off towards the Great Hall, no doubt helping the charms Professor, Elfrinda, get everything ready for the evenings Easter dinner.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I would love it if you left a review about what you think so far. Have a wonderful day! :)


	55. Home

March 1973

Minerva quickly looked side to side to check if anybody was around. When she was satisfied, she carefully removed her wand from her pocket and pointed the tip at the door handle.

"Alohamora."

The lock clicked open and Minerva walked through the front door of her parents' house, and into the hallway. Checking her pockets one last time she sighed when she realised there was still no sign of her keys. Grumbling to herself, she unbuttoned her coat and hung it on the coat rack before checking her watch. It was exactly 6 o'clock. Frowning she slipped her feet out of her shoes and took her woolly hat off. She had rung the doorbell twice before coming in however nobody had answered despite the fact that her mum had told her to come at 6.

Sliding her gloves off, Minerva walked down the hallway and popped her head around the corner into the living room. "Hello?" A fire was crackling in the grate, the heat making her icy cold fingers tingle. "Mum? Dad?" Minerva walked into the room and picked up the empty mugs sitting on the coffee table. The crockery was stone cold.

"Mum?" There was a cough from upstairs and then some creaking. Minerva placed the two mugs by the kitchen sink and walked back out into the hallway. Her Mum was standing at the top of the staircase. She looked tired and much older than when Minerva had last seen her despite it only being a few weeks ago.

"Minerva!" said Isobel, her eyes creasing with pleasure. "Did you ring the doorbell?" Isobel tucked a strand of her grey hair behind her ear and started walking slowly down the wooden staircase. She gave her daughter a tight hug and although shocked, Minerva still returned the embrace; her mother rarely showed such affection.

"I did," answered Minerva as her mum released her. "Are Malcolm and Robert here?" she asked.

Isobel closed her eyes and turned away, motioning at Minerva to follow her. "No. They might not come this holiday after all." Isobel walked into the living room and sat down, resting her head in her hands. Another cough came from upstairs and she briefly looked up at the ceiling before looking back at her daughter. "I thought you would have too much work to come visit us this holiday."

Minerva sat down next to her and held her mother's hands. "You stopped answering my letters. I was getting worried. Besides, I've finished all of my marking and Dumbledore doesn't need me this holiday," she smiled. "I'm all yours."

"Your father will be pleased." Isobel paused before getting up and walking to the kitchen so that her back faced Minerva. "He hasn't been very well these past few days." She flicked the switch on the kettle which started to whistle and bubble. "He would have come down to say hello but he's just had his medicine." Minerva noticed her mother's voice was shaking a bit. "He'll be sound asleep in the next few minutes if not already."

Isobel fell silent and Minerva bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She knew her father hadn't been well when she last saw him and at 78 catching the flu was far from ideal. However, when she had last said goodbye to him his health had been improving drastically. Rather it was Isobel who seemed to be in a worse state.

Minerva opened her mouth about to say something when suddenly the kettle switch flicked up. The two of them jumped slightly and Minerva watched as Isobel briefly passed a hand over her eyes before going to get the kettle.

"Tea?"

"Yes please." As Isobel put two tea bags in and filled the mugs with boiling water, she moved from her position in the doorway so that she was further into the kitchen. "How is he?"

"Well the cold isn't doing him any good," she said, however, Minerva noticed she hadn't really answered the question. "I've tried to wrap him warmly upstairs," continued Isobel still busying herself with the tea, "but he still refuses to let me turn up the thermos stats." Isobel rolled her eyes and tutted, "You know how he is about such things!" Minerva nodded her head knowingly and Isobel gave her a tight smile. "Here you go." She handed her a mug and Minerva wrapped her cold fingers around it.

As they both took a sip a new series of coughs could be heard from upstairs. Minerva looked up to the ceiling.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is it all right if I go up?"

Isobel turned round. She seemed to be wrestling with herself and Minerva was about to reassure her when finally Isobel conceded and nodded. "Of course. He took a turn for the worse this morning but the doctor came a few hours ago and has given him something stronger…" the end of her sentence trailed away. "Don't stay up for too long or your tea will get cold."

"I won't be a moment," said Minerva already walking back into the hallway.

As she reached the staircase, she noticed that all the photos her mum had kept in her bedroom whilst she and her brothers had still lived there were now scattered across the olive green wall. She remembered Isobel trying to put them up several years ago before she had left school. She and Robert had protested and Malcolm had sworn to burn every image of his face if their mother ever hung some up. Their father had determinedly tried to stay out of the argument, however, in the end, had to propose a truce by forcing his three children to allow Isobel to put 4 photographs on the wall. One of all of them together and the other three were individual photos of Minerva, Robert Jr and Malcolm. Minerva smiled. It was strange looking at a photo of her nine-year-old self. She knew her father had this photo in his wallet. Somehow she couldn't believe almost 30 years had passed since that photo was taken.

Finally, reaching the landing, she walked carefully to her parents' bedroom. Having had much practice as a child, she did not land on a single creaky floorboard on her way there. Gently she knocked on the door and pushed it open. Her father was leaning against the headboard of the bed. One leg was out from under the duvet. It looked as though he had been trying to get out of bed.

Hearing someone in the room, he croaked, "Isobel?"

"No it's me, Dad," said Minerva.

His eyes fluttered open and a faint smile appeared on his lips. "Minerva!" he said happily. "I was just about to come down and say hello."

"It seems I beat you to it," joked Minerva.

"So you did," agreed Robert, as he rested his head against the headboard. He remained silent for a few minutes and Minerva took a few steps forwards thinking he might have fallen asleep. Just about to turn around and leave, his eyes opened dazedly making Minerva jump. He gave a wheezy laugh. "Not asleep just yet."

Minerva smiled. "I'll leave you to rest. I just wanted to say hello."

"I'm still good to go for a few minutes," said Robert. "Come sit down."

"We all know once you start talking you'll never stop. I told Mum I'd only be up here for a moment or two."

Robert shrugged, "Live a little, Minerva. Aren't I allowed to ask how my little girl is doing?" he motioned again at her to sit down on the bed.

"I suppose so," answered Minerva smiling. "But only for a bit," she warned, "I can't leave Mum alone downstairs."

Robert shook his head with mock solemnity, "Heaven forbid." He reached out and held her hand making Minerva feel like a little girl again, "So, anything new?"

"Not much really," lied Minerva – she had told neither one of her parents about the Order and wanted things to be kept that way. "Elphinstone is planning to come up this week for lunch though. Depending on how his schedule is looking that is."

"Nice fellow that man is," said Robert truthfully. "Is he still working for the government?"

"Yes. He has a lot on his plate at the moment."

"Nice of him to make time to come up and see you then. All the way up in Caithness as well!" Robert rested his head against the headboard again, "Heck of a journey from, erm-"

"-London," said Minerva, her cheeks reddening.

"Hm," his eyes closed again and he didn't speak for several minutes. "How about your students?" He paused as though he was struggling to remember what he was going to say, "Still keeping you on your toes?"

"As always," replied Minerva. "Especially your two granddaughters."

Robert smiled, "Following their aunt's footsteps no doubt?" Minerva raised her eyebrows and Robert looked seriously into her eyes. "No matter how much you try to deny it you were a right old troublemaker as a child," he smiled and closed his eyes once more, however, Minerva knew he was still awake. "You and that cat. You managed to get it to do all sorts of things when you were little."

"I'm sure I did."

Robert smiled and opened his eyes again. "Invite Elphinstone round for lunch this week. Your mother will be more than happy to cook. We haven't had visitors in such a long time."

Minerva's smile disappeared and she looked down at her folded hands on her lap. "I'll ask him if you like."

"You don't seem convinced." In what seemed to take enormous amounts of effort, Robert sat up in the bed and held her hand again which made Minerva look up. "He's a nice lad, Minerva."

"I know."

"It's clear he likes you very much," continued Robert seriously.

Not knowing what to say Minerva half shrugged half nodded and got up rather abruptly. She did not want to continue the conversation.

"Leaving already?" asked Robert in a mildly surprised voice.

"You're tired and Mum will be wondering where I've got to. We'll talk more in the morning."

Robert leaned back in his bed, however, continued to watch her carefully. Feeling his eyes on her Minerva hurriedly switched the bedside light off and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Minerva. Sleep well, lass."

Minerva briefly turned around. "'Night, Dad," she said quietly.


	56. Chess

20th December 1974

It was a Thursday evening, and just like every Thursday for the past years, Minerva and Albus were huddled up in the latter's study bent over a large chessboard.

It was a while before either of them moved and it was only when Dumbledore's Queen was brutally kicked off the set that he leant back in his chair and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "I am going away on Friday, Minerva," he said. Minerva looked up from the board, her chin still resting on the tips of her fingers. "I will be missing the meeting I'm afraid."

Minerva sighed and felt her spine crack as she sat up a little straighter. "I hope you're not saying that to distract me from the game. Checkmate in three moves," she said to her friend who smiled faintly.

"I will be back on Monday," said Dumbledore, "Hopefully in the morning but I can't make any promises." He paused and briefly looked away from Minerva before smiling at her and changing the conversation topic completely. "Do we have a new Charms Professor yet?"

"The Christmas lunch is on Monday." Minerva took a sip of her tea and watched Dumbledore who made no attempt to justify himself or his absence. Realising it was going to take more a push Minerva cleared her throat and decided to answer his question first. "I've found one person," she said, "Filius Flitwick?" Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up into his almost silver hair. "Old acquaintance?" asked Minerva.

"Student."

"Hm. Well, I've told him to come in as soon as possible. I don't think I am able to teach Potter and Black for four lessons in a row anymore. Two Transfiguration lessons one after the other were enough. Two Transfigurations and Charms?" Minerva shook her head and took another sip of her drink, ignoring the smile Dumbledore was trying hard to hide.

"When will he be in?"

She frowned as she tried to remember all of the details. "Some time next week I think. Come to my office tomorrow and I'll show you the letter. He seems very enthusiastic," she added when he still didn't answer.

"I'm sure," said Dumbledore who had begun to fiddle with a loose button on his cuff.

Minerva watched him for a few seconds wondering whether or not she should ask him more about his outing the coming weekend. He had seemed out of sorts lately and the time had come when she had had enough of all of this secrecy. Pursing her lips she waited a few more moments before finally coming to a decision. "So," she paused, watching Dumbledore carefully, "Where is it you have been going these past few weeks?"

"Aha." Dumbledore looked up at Minerva, a faint twinkle in his eye, "I thought this moment would come eventually."

"Let's not beat about the bush, Albus," said Minerva bluntly. "It's about Voldemort isn't it? You wouldn't leave the school for days on end if it were not for something important. Especially in times such as these." She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to correct her.

Dumbledore briefly looked down at his fingers before looking back at her, a faint smile on his lips. "As always my dear you are quite right."

Minerva leaned forwards in her chair. "But what have you been doing?"

He cleared his throat and pressed his fingertips together. "What do we know about Voldemort, Minerva?"

Minerva frowned and sat back in her chair. "Not much."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up and he waved his finger in the air. "Exactly!"

"So you are trying to learn more about him?" she said slowly. Dumbledore said nothing and took a sip of his hot chocolate watching her closely. "Or- you've been trying to find him!" she said with a mix of excitement and shock.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. Vaguely Minerva wondered if he had been waiting for her to figure this out for herself since she had begun asking him about his strange absences.

"So as we have been tracking down suspected followers you have been visiting some of the pure-blood family homes."

"Keeping an eye on them," he corrected.

"Have you found anything?"

"Not as much as I would like," replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. "It has been difficult," he added.

Minerva rested her head on the palm of her hand. "I'm sure. But why haven't you shared any of this with the Order?"

"I have a lot of theories but I would prefer to be more certain before sending a group of people on what could be a wild goose chase."

Minerva sighed. "I suppose that makes sense," she said, not completely convinced. Dumbledore shrugged and they sat in silence for a few minutes, Minerva mulling over what had just been said and previous conversations she had had with him over the past few weeks. It was a while before either of them spoke, and Minerva was glad for it as it gave her more room to think. Eventually, however, Dumbledore broke the silence. Smiling he pushed the chessboard back so that it was sitting between them again.

"If I remember correctly you were about to play your winning move." He moved a pawn forward two spaces before looking expectantly up at his friend.

Minerva eyed the board noticing that his move allowed her to swoop in with her Queen and checkmate his King. Something told her he had done it on purpose to speed up the game. As Dumbledore's King was smashed to smithereens, she gave a long sigh and stood up, feeling her joints pop after being sat in the same position for 2 hours.

"Good game, Albus," she said. "I will be seeing you tomorrow then."

Her friend flicked his wand and the chess pieces went flying back into their case, the box snapping shut soon after. Getting up too, he perched himself on the side of his desk. "I thought you were going to see your family this week?"

Minerva cast her eyes down at her robes, pretending to pick off a hair from them. "No. I think my mother and father want a calm Christmas this year," she tried to smile, "I don't want to put too much stress on them. Malcolm and Robert won't be going either."

Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk. Placing a hand on her arm he said, "I hope your father gets better soon."

Minerva nodded, appreciating his concern, "Goodnight, Albus," she said before opening his office door and slipping out of the room and down the eagle staircase.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)


	57. Animagi

15th March 1975

Hearing some shuffling Minerva walked purposefully into her classroom and nearly cried out in fright when she saw a figure bent over what seemed to be a large stack of books. "Potter, you should be in your dormitory! As should you Mr Black." James Potter spun around in his seat causing the book which had been on his lap to fall straight onto the floor.

Before he had time to say anything, however, Peter Pettigrew skidded into the classroom, his hand pressed against his chest which was heaving. "James! I've just seen Professor Mc-" he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Minerva, clearly only noticing her for the first time. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed Mr Pettigrew." Minerva watched as the boy's dark outline gravitated towards James as though to seek protection. Pressing her lips together tightly she lit the torches in the room with a wave of her wand, slipping her father's old broken watch in her pocket. "Perhaps you would care to explain why you broke into my classroom at 11 o'clock at night?" she picked up the fallen book and handed it to James who for once was speechless. "In order to read books on animagi?"

James looked hurriedly at Pettigrew who seemed to be finding his shoelaces very interesting. Hardly suppressing a sigh as both boys started to splutter out apologies, Minerva nearly jumped a second time that evening when a sudden crash came from behind a bookshelf making the two boys fall silent.

Now barely managing to contain her anger, Minerva marched up to the front of the classroom to find Remus Lupin and Sirius Black crouched behind a bookshelf in a pile of broken glass and spilt ink from a bottle they had accidentally dropped.

"Of course they're all here," she muttered furiously under her breath, looking up at the ceiling. She really couldn't deal with this at the moment. Looking back at the two boys crouched on the floor splattered in ink and then the other two sitting at a desk, Minerva felt her temper rise. "Lupin, I thought better of you!" she barked, clearing up the mess with her wand. "You are a prefect! You should know better."

"Sorry Pr-"

Minerva held up her hand and Lupin stopped speaking immediately at once. "I don't want to hear your apologies. I have had a long and very bad day. Explain yourselves at once!"

Pettigrew shrank back into the shadows, however, apart from the sound of his feet on the floor, no other noise could be heard in the room. Feeling her hands start to shake, Minerva decided she just wanted to get them out of the room as fast as possible. "Pettigrew, Potter! Come here immediately." The two boys shuffled together towards her desk as quickly as possible to join their friends Lupin and Black.

"Professor, we-"

"That's enough!" said Minerva flicking her wand so that the animagi books piled up neatly on her desk - Sirius Black and James stepping sideways to let the books fly through. "2 weeks detention and 20 points from Gryffindor." Sirius looked up from his feet and started to object but she cut him off, "Each." His jaw dropped and Minerva glared at him over the rim of her glasses.

"Professor, you can't," whispered James, shocked. "Please!"

"This had happened one too many times, Potter. If the only way to make you behave is to risk your chances of winning the House Cup then I will use it. Nothing, nothing gives you the right to sneak around the school and break into classrooms in the dead of night. Have I made myself clear?" Lupin and Pettigrew nodded vigorously whilst Sirius and Potter stared at the floor gloomily.

"Your punishment will begin after the holidays. Now back to your Dormitory immediately." As they got up to leave the room Minerva added, "I will be having a word with the Headmaster about your behaviour."

The boys nodded glumly and trooped out of her classroom. As their footsteps in the corridor died away, Minerva collapsed into her desk chair and rested her head in her hands. "You can come in now, Pomona," she said tiredly.

There was a shuffling from outside and moments later Pomona appeared in the doorway. Minerva didn't move. She felt ill to the stomach and was finding it a little hard to breathe. "Minerva?"

Minerva pressed her eyes against the palm of her hands. "Have they gone?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes," said Pomona, closing the door and walking into the room. "I think you rather frightened them bursting in like that. Perhaps they'll think twice about breaking the school rules next time?"

"Hm. It's never worked before," Minerva muttered. "But I suppose there's always a first time for everything?"

Pomona sat down in the chair opposite Minerva's and looked seriously at her friend. "Minerva, why are you here?"

"I have things to do, Pomona." Minerva rubbed her eyes and stood up suddenly. "I think I am going to go to bed now." Putting her wand back in her pocket, she started to walk to the door but Pomona stopped her by grabbing her elbow. "I- I just need to stay busy for the moment." She added. "Besides, I'm meant to go back to Caithness and take over from Robert this weekend anyway."

"Minerva, you need to look after yourself."

Minerva started to fiddle with the broken watch in her pocket, she had previously been trying to mend. "I am!" she said, her voice catching in her throat.

Pomona smiled sadly, "I know you haven't been sleeping and you hardly eat anything at mealtimes." Minerva turned her head away and they stood in silence for a while. Suddenly, she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her and Pomona's voice whispering into her ear. "I am really sorry about your father, Minerva, but you still need to look after yourself."

Not trusting herself to speak she bit her lips tightly together and nodded slightly. When they let go of the embrace Minerva nodded a few times and held Pomona's hand. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course. Goodnight."

Minerva waved her hand faintly and left the classroom, gently rubbing her eyes as she went.


	58. Rescue

Just to let you know I posted this chapter a while back but just realised I made a mistake with the timelines so I've posted it again and now everything is in the right place. Sorry about that :) Reviews are appreciated

30th November 1976

That poor girl thought Minerva for the hundredth time that evening. She had been sitting at her desk for over an hour however, she had no intention of moving. The memories of what had just happened kept playing in her head, over and over again and despite her attempts to rid herself of Lily Evan's horrified face she could not help but continue to think of the girl, probably at home now, grieving the loss of her father.

Letting her head fall into her hands, Minerva rubbed her eyes and sighed loudly. She was tired after all that had happened that day but Lily's face continued to haunt her mind, kicking away any thought of going to bed. The memory of having been called to the Gryffindor Tower early that morning to find Lily Evans crying in her dormitory sent shivers down her spine. Never had she ever seen Lily cry that openly and it broke her heart to think that such a young girl should have to deal with the death of a family member so early in her life.

A knock sounded suddenly at the door. Frowning, Minerva glanced at her watch. It was half-past nine, which meant it was either a teacher coming to talk or something bad had happened and it was a student coming to report it. Hoping very much it was the former, although the reason as to why any teacher would call on her at this late an hour was mysterious to her, Minerva called, 'Come in,' and waited to see who it was.

'Oh, Albus!' she said shocked, 'What's wrong?' she asked, noticing his grave expression.

'I'm afraid Mr Lupin's secret is out,' he said, shaking his head and closing the door behind himself.

It took a few minutes for Minerva to register what he had said. 'Out? What do you mean out? I took him to the Whomping Willow myself. We didn't cross anybody on our way there and I made sure he was safely down the tunnel before I left.' Minerva looked quizzically at Dumbledore, 'The night is not even over yet,' she said.

Dumbledore sighed, 'I am truly sorry to bother you this late in the evening, Minerva,' he said heavily, 'But I need you to send Mr and Mrs Potter as well as Mr and Mrs Black some letters as soon as you can. You see,' he started to explain, 'from what I gathered is that Sirius Black tried to 'lure' Severus Snape into the Whomping Willow while Lupin was in the Shrieking Shack in his transformed form.'

Minerva gasped, 'What on earth was he thinking!'

'He has apologised quite considerably to Mr Snape who luckily was not hurt and was in fact saved by Mr Potter.'

'P–what?' spluttered Minerva, 'Potter _rescued_ Snape?' she repeated, disbelief clear in her voice.

Albus gave a weak smile, 'Surprising but true,' he said, 'They are all quite all right now, although Mr Black does seem quite–ah–ashamed by what he has done.'

'And so he should be! Didn't it occur to him how dangerous – and goodness did he even think as to how Lupin will feel when he finds out?' Minerva cried, sinking back down into her chair she did not remember getting up from, 'What is going to happen now? I mean it is clear now that both Potter and Black knew of Lupin's condition which means that Pettigrew knows as well. And if Snape knows too…' Minerva bit her bottom lip, nervously.

'He has given me his word that he will keep Mr Lupin's secret safe, the others probably having done so for a while now,' said Dumbledore.

There was a short silence before Minerva said, 'Well thank you for telling me, Albus. I'll write to both Mr Potter and Mr Black parents now. I expect you need to inform Horace of this seeing as Mr Snape is in his house?'

'Yes, I do. Again, I am very sorry to disturb you, my dear,' he apologetically.

'That's quite all right,' answered Minerva, 'but before you go, Albus,' she called as Dumbledore was just about to disappear behind her door and back out into the corridor, 'I saw Alastor Moody yesterday and he wants to bring forward the next Order meeting by a week.'

'I see. Thank you for telling me,' said Dumbledore gravely before leaving the room. The door snapped loudly shut behind him and, now a frustrated as well as tired, Minerva opened her desk drawer a pulled out a paper and her quill; Merlin knew what she was going to write this time. Hoping that these would be the last letters she would have to send to the Potters and the Blacks, she sighed and began to write


	59. Fire

January 6th 1977

Gulping down the last dregs of her tea Minerva finally stood up and placed her empty mug on the coffee table.

"Leaving already?" asked Robert from across the room.

"I'm afraid so." Minerva picked up her bag, which had been resting on the floor by her feet. "Thank you for lunch, Florence," she said, turning to her sister-in-law.

Florence smiled and got up from her chair. "Not at all. We'll be seeing you again next week anyway, right?"

Minerva nodded, "I found a nice place we could have dinner for Mum's 75th. If Malcolm and Helen come back from Romania a day early I'll be able to book it for Saturday next week."

"That sounds perfect. Robert can send a letter to Malcolm," said Florence, looking at Robert who was now also standing up. "Helen is coming back tomorrow anyway, it was only Malcolm who was planning on staying a while longer."

"They've just taken in 2 new dragons I think," explained Robert, as the three of them trooped out into the hallway and started to make their way to the front door. "One of them was quite badly injured when they found it so Malcolm was planning on staying until Sunday to make sure it had healed and settled in properly." He handed Minerva her coat and scarf, "I'm sure he can get another colleague at the sanctuary to take care of it though."

"I'm sure," Minerva smiled, buttoned up her coat and gave her brother a brief hug, "If not I'll book it for another day."

Robert nodded and gave her her satchel. "Try and smuggle the girls out from school if you can," he said with a sly smile.

Minerva gave him a piercing stare, "You know I can't do that." Robert shrugged and Minerva felt a smile tug at her lips, "I'll ask Albus," she said, "But that's all."

"Take their cousins too," added Robert, "We can't leave anybody out."

Minerva sighed in mock annoyance and looked at her brother who was trying to look innocent. "I'll try my best," she secured the strap of her satchel on her shoulder and moved closer to the front door. "Anyway, I really must be off. Look after yourselves," she added seriously. Minerva watched as her brother's features darkened, as all signs of amusement vanishing from his face. "It's not likely that anything will happen here but, just in case, it would make me feel a lot better if you kept your wands on you when you go out in the evenings." She looked at them both before getting pulled in for a hug by Florence. "I can't imagine what I would do if something happened to either of you."

"We'll stay alert," said Florence, releasing Minerva and then holding Robert's hand in her own. "There was a list of protective spells in the Daily Prophet this morning. I'll get Robert to put some on the house this evening."

Minerva felt herself relax a little. "That will make me feel much better." She put a hand on the front door and pushed it open. "I'll see you next week then."

The three of them said their last goodbyes before Minerva walked out of the house and started to make her way down to the village. She had an hour to spare before she was due to meet Elphinstone in his new apartment. They had decided they would go to the Order meeting together since Moody had started recommending that no one should travel alone, especially since Voldemort and his followers seemed to be attempting to pick off Order members one by one. Luckily so far all of their attacks had been failures as nobody had died. However, it was clear that Voldemort was targeting Order members as Alastor had been attacked several times in the past week along with the Prewett twins who had been followed several times.

Minerva shook her head and sighed wearily as she trudged down the muddy path. It had been months since she had had a decent nights rest or a day when she could simply read a book or enjoy a walk without thinking of the increasingly frequent attacks now on muggleborns as well as muggles. Trying to force the thoughts of Voldemort and the Order from her mind, she continued her descent to the village, entertaining the idea of stopping by the bookstore to buy another book to add to her growing library, or Albus a copy of the knitting patterns he so enjoyed. Then she could pop by the bakery and get some biscuits she could share with Elphinstone for tea.

Settling on this plan, Minerva felt her slow meander turn into a brisk walk as she thought of the hundreds of books she could choose from. Finally reaching the second-hand bookshop, she enjoyed the slight tingle of the bell as she opened the door, the familiar noise sending her mind flying back to the countless times she had visited the store during her seemingly endless summers in Caithness.

As she entered the shop seemed empty and quickly Minerva double-checked the sign on the door to confirm whether the store was still opening. When she read she had 2 hours until it shut, she closed the door and walked further into the shop, the floorboards creaking underneath the soles of her shoes.

Picking out a book, which her mother had recommended that morning, Minerva turned it around and started reading the blurb. It had been barely two minutes when she heard hurried footsteps come down the stairs.

"Ailsa!" she said startled, as the old shopkeeper hastened towards her. The old woman's eyes were wide with fear and Minerva felt a sense of unease creep over her, "What's happe-"

"Haven't you seen?" Ailsa didn't leave time for Minerva to answer, and instead grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the shops front window. Nonplussed, Minerva let herself get driven by the old woman and mirrored Ailsa's expression when she finally peered out of the rectangular glass. Rather than see the usual houses and trees against the deep blue sky, the skyline of Caithness' most rural town was ablaze with fire. People could be seen running down the hill and Minerva felt a ball of panic grow in the pit of her stomach.

Without a moments thought she shook off Ailsa's hand from her wrist and ran to the door of the shop.

Ailsa hurried after her. "I've called the firemen and an ambulance," she said. "They'll be here any-" Minerva didn't hear the last of the bookseller's sentence. Already out on the streets, she swiftly hid around the side of a building and disapparated when she was sure no one was looking.

The scene that greeted her, once she appeared a few yards away from her brother's house, was one that had not even surfaced in her worst nightmares. The front of the house was black and crumbling - the flames having already eaten at the main entrance. She could hear the beams from inside creaking and the heat from the flames, already licking the highest windows, made Minerva lift up her arms to shield her face from its intensity.

As she staggered backwards to avoid the flying wood that splintered on the ground upon impact, she caught sight of a greenish tinge hovering above the smouldering wreckage of Robert and Florence's house. Before she had time to reach her wand, the last of the house exploded launching Minerva high up into the air and then crashing down against the crumbling front wall.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a while! A lot has been going on at the moment. Reviews would make my day :)


	60. Ginger newts

January 25th1977

Minerva put down the newspaper she had been reading, unable to finish the article about the attack in Caithness. It had barely 3 weeks since the incident had occurred and the memory of what had happened and what she had seen still burned vividly in her mind. Flicking her eyes quickly towards Elphinstone who was still engrossed in the muggle crossword she had shown him, Minerva then leaned back in her chair and let her eyes glaze over as she recalled what had happened following the explosion.

The first thing she remembered was waking up in St Mungo's where her mother and her brother Malcolm, who had rushed back from Romania as soon as he heard the news, proceeded to explain what had happened. It was then that she had learnt the true extent of the chaos and destruction caused by the Death Eaters in her hometown. Along with her brother and Florence, the McGregor family, who happened to be walking past Robert's house, had been killed when it had suddenly burst into flames. Minerva felt her heart twist and tried to give her hands something to do by brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes. She had still not having come to terms with the shock and realisation that Dougal McGregor, the farmer who had proposed to her before she left to work at the Ministry, was now also dead.

Feeling Elphinstone's eyes on her, she shifted her gaze and looked at him pointedly, aware that he probably knew exactly what she was thinking about. Biting back an urge to snap at him to stop fussing, as he had been so kind to her these past few weeks, instead she raised her eyebrows and waited for him to say something.

"Well," said Elphinstone looking up properly from his newspaper, folding it and then throwing it unceremoniously across his kitchen table. "I think we can safely say cryptic crosswords are not my forte." He rubbed his eyes and then leaned over the table to grab the last ginger newt in the biscuit tin. "20 minutes of my life gone. I can't believe you do them for fun." Minerva shrugged innocently, the faintest traces of a smile on her lips. "How long does it usually take you to finish them?" he asked.

"Under 10 minutes," she said. Elphinstone looked at her incredulously and Minerva felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well," he said after a while, "There's no point trying to compete with that." Popping the biscuit into his mouth, he stood up and swept a few crumbs off the table and onto the floor. "I'll clean it up later," he said when Minerva raised her eyebrows. "We should go if we want to get there on time." He looked expectantly at her when she still hadn't moved. "Coming?"

Minerva felt her cheeks go red and she looked down at her hands, which were cocooning her coffee mug to keep warm. Following the incident in Caithness she had begun to notice that, unconsciously, she had started to avoid Order meetings under the impression that she would go back once she felt ready. It had now reached the point, however, that the thought of returning and participating in a meeting made her feel so sick that she could no longer see herself as joining the Order again.

Elphinstone picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, "Minerva?"

Minerva who had been lost in thought suddenly forced the image of the dark mark above Robert and Florence's house out of her mind and cleared her throat. "I don't think I can make it tonight, Elphinstone," she said quietly. Feeling his eyes on her she stood up abruptly and set down her mug. "Lots of work," she tried to explain, "You know how it is." She looked up into his eyes and noticed he didn't seem convinced.

"5th time this month," he said

Minerva looked away trying to avoid his gaze again. "I know," she paused, "I'll be there next week," she lied.

Elphinstone smiled sadly, "You said that last time."

"I know."

They were both silent for a moment, and Minerva was sure he knew exactly what was going on in her mind. Praying that he would let the matter slide, she picked up her stack of marking and made a move to the fireplace in the next room.

Elphinstone followed her, picking up the small jar of Floo powder amidst the clutter on his slightly tilting bookcase. "I thought Albus was taking care of your lessons?" he asked, in an attempt to sound nonchalant, "You're not meant to be back at work until next week."

"I changed my mind," answered Minerva shortly. Feeling a little bad about her attitude she added more softly, "I needed something to do."

Elphinstone nodded as they came to a halt beside his fireplace. Extending his arm he made it look as though he was offering the Floo powder jar that was still in his hand. However, as Minerva reached for it and tried to take it from him he didn't let go.

Looking deeply into her eyes as though he was x-raying her, he said, "It wasn't your fault, Minerva." Minerva felt her fingers tighten around the jar and her bottom lip trembled slightly. With his free hand, he took hers and squeezed her fingers gently, "You couldn't have known."

Struggling to keep her emotions under control she bit her bottom lip before saying, "I knew he was going after Order members." Suddenly she pulled her hand away from his as she took a step back and turned around to face the fireplace, "I was putting them in danger by visiting them." Feeling a lump start to form in the back of her throat she tried to say in the strongest voice she could. "I didn't even check to see if anyone was following me." Not giving Elphinstone the time to find something to say to reassure her she turned around and tried to smile, "You're going to be late for the meeting. I'll see you this weekend, all right? I'll bring the puzzle you bring the biscuits?"

Following her lead, Elphinstone smiled albeit weakly and nodded, "Of course. Remind me to get two packets of ginger newts though, I didn't realise you were as much a fan as I am," he gave her a long hug, "We managed to munch through half a packet and my secret stash."

"Blame Pomona," answered Minerva as they fell apart, "She was the one who introduced me to them," she explained.

Elphinstone smiled and handed her the jar properly this time. "Take care, Minerva."

Minerva took a handful of the powder and threw it into the fireplace, "You too, Elphinstone." Then with a small wave, she took a step into the fireplace and vanished in a puff of green flames.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Have a nice day


	61. Order

_I promise you things will be getting more exciting soon and a lot of familiar names will be popping up :) I hope you like this chapter! Drop in a review if you can :)_

* * *

February 16th1977

"Anything else?" Moody looked around the room, his left eye whizzing in its socket. When nobody spoke, he pushed back from the table and stood up, "Right then, I think we can call it a night."

There was a hum of general agreement, as the rest of the Order members got up and started to gather their things. Popping her hat and gloves on, Minerva then picked up her notebook and slipped it into her cloak pocket. As she was about to turn and leave, Elphinstone caught her eye from the opposite side of the room and waved her over.

"I didn't know you were going to be here today," he said, as he gave her a brief hug.

Minerva shrugged and began to watch the rest of the members file out of the room. "It wasn't my original plan," she said eventually.

"What was your original plan?"

Minerva sighed and looked back at Elphinstone. "Mainly to enjoy a quiet evening at home."

He chuckled and Minerva allowed herself a small smile. "Well," he said, "even if it meant sacrificing one night, I'm glad you changed your mind. We've missed you these past few weeks." Elphinstone smiled sympathetically at her before putting his hat on, "Anyway, I'd best be off and get a bit of shuteye while I still can." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I think Albus is trying to catch your eye by the way."

"Isn't he always," answered Minerva rolling her eyes. "See you next week." Elphinstone waved before exiting the Hog's Head.

Fastening her cloak, Minerva looked around the room and spotted Albus and Alastor Moody who were making their way towards her. Their grave expressions told Minerva that something bad had happened so with increased weariness she braced herself for the worst.

"The Minister for Magic has just been ousted from office," said Moody without preamble. "We're thinking Harold Minchum is going to take her place."

"Sorry," Minerva shook her head as she tried to process the information, "Eugenia Jenkins is gone?"

Moody nodded, "We've always known this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time." He stopped suddenly to allow Aberforth, the last Order member in the room apart from themselves, join the small circle they had formed. Then, continued, "The attack in London this morning seems to have spurred a group of Ministry members to overthrow Jenkins. Clearly they didn't think she was fit for office."

Minerva sighed in frustration and put a hand to her forehead. "That's three Ministers gone in the space of 2 years. If the wizarding community cannot work together then we don't stand a chance against Voldemort. When did you say this happened?"

"An hour ago. I've only just been sent word," Moody sighed and adjusted the strap of the eye he still had not got used to. "Damn thing," he muttered impatiently, as he struggled to fit the strap in the correct place. "Anyway," he continued, after his brief struggle, "I should be getting back to the Ministry. I'll keep you both updated."

With a brief wave, Moody stomped towards the exit and left Aberforth, Minerva and Albus standing silently together.

After a few minutes, Albus cleared his throat. "I think we had best be getting back to the school, Minerva," he said, speaking for the first time that evening. He placed his hat on his head and nodded curtly to Aberforth who gave a brief grunt before turning away and clearing the room with a few swishes of his wand.

It was ten minutes later when the two of them finally got back to the castle. Feeling quite tired, Minerva nevertheless went straight to her quarters to sit at her coffee table by the fire and catch up on some marking. Despite feeling disheartened after hearing the news about the Minister and the three names of previous students who had also joined the Death Eaters, Minerva nevertheless was glad that she had managed to push herself to go the Order meeting. Although she had been very unsure about whether or not she should go, now that she had been her determination to put an end to Lord Voldemort's horrors had increase and although she still felt responsible for what had happened to Robert and Florence, her hatred towards the Death Eaters and their leader was enough for her to get involved in the Order of the Phoenix once more.


	62. Charms

June 25th1978

Reaching for a new piece of parchment Minerva bent over the ledger and continued to copy down the names of new students who would be joining them the following academic year. Already having covered a page, her wrist was starting to get sore as she transcribed the unusually long list of names onto a paper she could bring to Dumbledore.

Just as she was finishing off adding Gilderoy Lockhart to the list, there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to admit Albus whose face unusually did not bear the grim expression she had become so accustomed to. "Good day?" she asked, leaning back over her work as Albus came to sit down opposite her. She looked up again as she dipped her quill in her inkpot and gave a wry smile, "You haven't been this cheerful since you refilled your supply of sherbet lemons last week."

Albus smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It seems I am not the only one who is in a good mood, my dear," he answered, his eyes twinkling as he read the words on her blackboard. "Hangman?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and leaned back over her work, "I thought it would cheer them up what with it being their last day of school and all. There isn't much left to teach a group of N.E.W.T students who have already taken their exams."

Albus shrugged, the traces of his smile still lingering. "I remember you and Augusta insisting to practise more magic even on your last day."

Minerva narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend through the rectangular lenses of her spectacles. "Is there any particular reason you came to see me? You see I am in the middle of doing something very important. Something which I will remind you is your job."

"I don't know what you are talking about," answered Albus, who was now looking out of the window. "I would have thought you would be more than happy to take on these responsibilities as my deputy. Particularly paperwork."

Minerva snorted and Albus smiled. "When are you leaving for Caithness?" he asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow evening." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Dumbledore, "Why? What is it you want me to do?"

"The new Astronomy professor is arriving this evening and I was hoping you could help him get settled in."

Minerva frowned, "You told me you wanted to do that yourself when I offered to do it last week." She eyed him suspiciously. "Well, I'll give him a tour, though I daresay he needs one, and I'll show him to his room. But I'm expecting an extra tin of biscuits in September. Not the flavourless ones mind," she added, "Only my favourites because I've done a lot for you this year and I deserve them."

"I am forever in your debt, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"Hm. Where are you off to then? I hope this arrangement isn't just because you want a longer holiday?"

"I have… certain affairs I need to attend to," answered Dumbledore. He looked at her significantly, "I have a few ideas that I would like to explore."

She cocked her head and frowned. "Meaning?"

Albus smiled as he looked at his deputy, "I see you won't give up easily."

Minerva folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "No." She gave him the stern look she usually reserved for Potter and Black, "Now go on."

Albus sighed however just as he was about to answer, there was another knock at the door. "Popular today?" he said.

Minerva rolled her eyes at him. "Don't think I will forget Albus Dumbledore," she said before calling at the door for the second time that day. "Come in!"

Lily Evans' face appeared around Minerva's door and, upon noticing Dumbledore, blushed slightly. "Sorry Professor, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Minerva said, putting aside her work and turning her attention away from Albus. "What can I do for you?"

Lily hesitated, looking shyly between Minerva and Dumbledore, before entering the classroom. "Erm," she glanced nervously again at Dumbledore who was now staring interestedly out of the window, "I just – since the train is leaving this evening – I just wanted to properly thank you for the help you have given me whilst I have been here." Although standing slightly more confidently she still gave an embarrassed smile as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and added, "I don't think I would have managed without your help."

Touched, Minerva felt herself smile. "That is very kind of you, my dear. It has been a pleasure teaching you. I hope you will come to visit in the future?"

Lily nodded vigorously. "Of course Professor!" she said. Then, blushing a deeper crimson, she produced a small card and a box from her satchel and handed them to Minerva. "James and Sirius chipped in as an apology for all the trouble they caused over the years. Remus too." She smiled slightly as Minerva took the box and opened it revealing a beautiful small silver cat with emerald eyes. "It's a muggle good luck charm," Lily explained. "Sirius managed to charm it so that it can move too."

Minerva took out the cat which mewled as it stretched its legs and padded softly across her desk. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you all." Before she could say anything else, however, the clocks chimed 5 o'clock and a loud whistle echoed across the lake from Hogsmeade. Minerva stood up. "You had better hurry or the train will leave without you," she said, walking Lily to the door. "I hope you have an enjoyable summer, my dear. Do try to relax, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Professor." Giving one last wave, Lily turned around and made her way up the corridor and down to the grounds to get the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

"I don't think that's happened to me once before in all my years of teaching," said Minerva as she closed the door and went back to sit down.

"She must think you are a very good teacher," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Minerva felt a smile tug at her lips as she sealed her finished list of names in a letter and handed it to Dumbledore. "She's right then. I am a very good teacher." Dumbledore chuckled as Minerva tidied her desk with a flick of her wand. "I also have a very good memory and I am not easily distracted. So, what was it you were saying before?"

"I see I cannot escape easily. Elphinstone was right, you would have made a very good Auror." Sighing again, he put down the Transfiguration Today he had been leafing through and leaned back in his chair. "Do you remember what the Prewett twins said last week?"

Minerva frowned as she tried to take her mind back to the last Order meeting. "About Lucius Malfoy purchasing that large manor?" she asked slowly.

Dumbledore nodded. "And did anything strike you as odd?"

"I did wonder how he managed to come across such a large sum of money," said Minerva, "But I just assumed his father must have helped him." She looked up at Dumbledore whose bearded chin was now resting on his clasped fingers. "But I don't see how this is in any way important… unless," she paused and her frowned deepened, "I suppose it is quite a large building for just one person." Suddenly something clicked and Minerva widened her eyes, "You don't think he's-" She didn't both finished her sentence as Dumbledore had already nodded, confirming her idea.

"I think we have reached the same conclusion, my dear," he said gravely. "It's a large manor and kept quite hidden away in the countryside. Several large rooms and, if I say so myself, an ideal location for, erm, private meetings."

"Do you think this is it then?" said Minerva, "After keeping an eye on all those other pureblood homes do you think this is the one?"

Albus shrugged. "Perhaps. It won't be long until we find out."

"You're not thinking of going there on Friday, are you?" she said sharply. Dumbledore didn't say anything and Minerva felt an urge to press her palm against her eyes. "Albus if what you are saying is true then there are bound to be plenty or protective spells."

"I am sure you are right, Minerva," answered Dumbledore quietly.

"Then we should talk about this with the rest of the Order and make a plan," said Minerva but Albus merely shook his head. Anxious to make him see sense, she leaned forward across the table, "At least take someone with you, in case something happens."

"I think it is best if I go alone, although I do appreciate the concern." He stood up and Minerva realised she would not be able to change his mind. "I had best go through this and start making the timetables." He pocketed the letter Minerva had handed to him earlier on and made his way to the door.

"At least keep me updated," said Minerva, "I will be in my office until 9 o'clock tomorrow."

"I don't know how long I will be, Minerva. I won't promise anything but I will come and see you if I am back before then."

Minerva felt a deep sense of uneasiness settle in her stomach. "All right then. Travel safely Albus."

Dumbledore gave her a small reassuring smile, before disappearing out of her classroom leaving it completely silent apart from the creaking of the swinging door closing behind him.


	63. Malfoys

_Exams are finally all over! Also just out of curiosity, I calculated it and Dumbledore is 97 years old at this point! Isn't that crazy?_

* * *

June 26th 1978

The room was silent apart from Minerva's quill as it scratched along the roll of parchment she had been working on for the past few minutes. It was dark outside, having long past 9 o'clock, and a strange mist had settled across the school grounds. Feeling the cold, which seemed to be seeping through even the tiniest cracks in the stone walls and window frames, Minerva tapped the oil lamp impatiently so that the shrunken flame grew to a more considerable and normal size. Bending back down over her work she pushed the Evening Prophet ever so slightly across her desk so that she would be able to continue writing her commentary on the essay unobstructed. The moving picture on the newspaper of several dementors swooping in on some terrified and trapped children slid under the bright light of the lamp's flame, the article beneath warning wizarding families of the increasing threat of unprovoked dementor attacks.

As she finished her sentence, Minerva put her quill down and rubbed her eyes, which were now prickling with tiredness. Leaning back in her chair she checked her father's watch, which was strapped across her wrist, and felt her stomach sink as she realised the needle was closer to 11 o'clock than 10. Despite deciding to wait for Dumbledore earlier that morning, she had to admit to herself that at some point she would have to go home. Getting up suddenly to wake herself up she picked up her wand, which now no longer left her side, and conjured her patronus sending the small tabby cat to her brother's house in Caithness alerting him that she would be arriving in the next few minutes.

However, as soon as the reassuring blue light of her patronus disappeared out of the room someone knocked at the door. Despite the increased security around the school and the fact that deep down she knew she was safe, Minerva nevertheless felt her muscles tense.

"Come in," she said, not as confidently as she would have liked.

Dumbledore entered the room, his travelling cloak still on telling her that he had only just got back. He smiled tiredly however Minerva noticed that it did not quite reach his eyes. "I thought you would have gone home by now," he said, walking over to her desk conjuring a soft armchair in which he could sit comfortably.

Minerva sat back down herself, pushing her work aside so that she could rest her arms on her desk without smudging any ink. "I was worried," she said quietly, "Besides my niece asked me to help her with her application letter for a job at Ollivanders," she briefly glanced over at the parchment she had been working on before, "I thought it would be best to get it done before I saw her."

Dumbledore nodded, then looking grave he added, "I hope you told your brother you would be arriving late?"

Minerva pursed her lips and gave him a pointed look for what she considered to be a patronising question. "Of course I did," she said finally, "And actually if anyone should be asked that question, it's you. I don't think Aberforth knows where you are half the time, Albus. He may not say it but he really does cares about you." Dumbledore didn't say anything and they remained in silence for a few seconds - Minerva watching Dumbledore closely, and Dumbledore looking determinedly away. Shaking her head Minerva waved her hand dismissively. "But that is beside the point. What I really want to know," she pressed on, "Is what happened."

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. He took his hat off slowly and then made a scene of cleaning the lenses of his half-moon spectacles with the fabric of his travelling cloak. When he finally put them back on, Minerva was on the edge of her seat waiting for the answer she had been thinking of since she had last seen him. "Our suspicions have proved themselves to be correct," said Albus finally.

Minerva felt herself sink in her seat and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingertips. "So that's Lucius Malfoy too," she said, more to herself than anyone else. "He must be part of You-Know-Who's inner-circle then," she said, letting her arm drop back onto the table. Dumbledore nodded mutely seemingly deep in thought and Minerva, realising that he had not corrected her for using the term You-Know-Who, frowned feeling as though she was missing something/something was off. "Something else happened. Who else did you see?"

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore looked away from the window, now giving her his full attention, "We can now confirm Malfoy manner as a meeting place and we will be disclosing this information at the next Order meeting." He stood up suddenly, "I need to send word to the Minister, Minerva. I will see you soon I hope."

"No," said Minerva standing up quickly and hurrying around her desk. "No, no, no. Hold on, Albus," she said, blocking the exit to stop him from leaving without answering her questions. "If you make a claim such as this one to Minchum there is no way he will take you seriously," she said bluntly. "The Malfoys have always had a large influence at the Ministry. Abraxas Malfoy even had Lynch removed from office 2 years ago! This is a serious claim and if we want to be believed we need to think about how we are going to phrase ourselves first." Dumbledore didn't say anything and Minerva clucked her tongue. "Don't you think you should ask Alastor or Elphinstone to tell him," she urged him, "Or Frank Longbottom! Albus, I think the Minister would take these allegations more seriously if it came from Ministry workers or Aurors."

Dumbledore shook his head dismissively and Minerva rolled her eyes, throwing her hand up in the air in frustration. "What is the point of you discussing these issues with me if you never listen to my opinion?" she answered waspishly.

"I do listen, Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning away from the door so that he was facing her properly, "But we need to act immediately. Elphinstone and Alastor will be in bed as will Frank."

"You know you could reach them if you wanted to," Minerva shot back, turning around "Besides I doubt Alastor even sleeps at all! He is becoming so paranoid I wouldn't be surprised if he just sits by his bedroom window watching the street in case You-Know-Who shows up."

"Voldemort," corrected Dumbledore, albeit quietly.

Minerva spun around and pointed a finger at him. "Don't," she said firmly, "I am not in the mood for that, Albus. Not now."

"You used to say his name."

"I used to," replied Minerva, the image of how she found her brother's smouldering and destroyed house with the dark mark glistening above now vivid in her mind's eye. She briefly closed her eyes, pushing the memory from her mind, "But I don't anymore. He has done such unspeakable things, Albus I –"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "I saw him tonight"

Minerva blanched, "Y-You what?"

"I saw Voldemort. He was at the meeting at Malfoy Manor this evening."

Having never seen him before Minerva, feeling all her previous frustration dissipate, took a few steps towards Dumbledore and said, "What did he look like?"

Dumbledore shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Although he had remained fairly calm and composed all evening, at that precise moment he seemed old and Minerva didn't know what to do when a look of deepness sadness overcame him. "Inhuman," he said finally.

Tentatively, Minerva took a few steps closer and asked, "In-In what way?"

"His skin looks like it has been," Dumbledore frowned as he struggled to find the word, "melted." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Some dark magic is at work here, Minerva. I believe," he paused and Minerva had the distinct impression he was stopping himself from revealing anything else. Shaking his head he gave a small smile, "I believe your family will be worried about you by now, my dear. It's getting late and I have an urgent owl to send to the Minister."

Minerva bit back her angry retort at being dismissed this way. "Well, if that is all you are going to tell me then on your head so be it. I _am_ just an owl away if you need me, Albus," she reminded him, knowing full well he was not going to disclose this piece of information with her until he felt ready.

Dumbledore nodded appreciatively. "I will see you next week then, my dear."

"Yes, for the meeting," said Minerva, still feeling distinctly prickled by their short interaction. With much more force than necessary, she started manually gathering all of her books and papers and putting them into her bag. As Dumbledore started to walk out of the room Minerva, unable to contain her curiosity, suddenly burst out, "What sort of magic can disfigure somebody like that?"

Dumbledore gave her a strange look, "Dark magic, my dear. But as of yet I do not know what type." He shook his head and gave her a small smile, "It's late. "Travel safely, Minerva. Let me know when you arrive at your brother's' house." When she nodded he gave her a brief wave and then swept out of the room.

Muttering darkly under her breath, Minerva gathered her sheets of paper, her bags and then disapparated on the spot – Dumbledore having lifted the protective spells for her to get home safely that evening.


End file.
